


Miraculous Sunshine

by Scarlet_Rosen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien loses cat miraculous, Alya Bashing, Angst, Badass Mari, Bruce's assistant got sass, Bullying, Chloe discovers who ladybug is, Chloè redemption, Eventual Fluff, F/M, I suck at tags, Jason Marinette Bromance, Ladybug takes cat miraculous away, Like I can't got fast to save my life, Lila bashing, MariBat, Marinette is MDC, Marinette is a designer, Slow Burn, Tim Drake needs sleep more than coffee, True Miraculous Holders, Uncle Jagged Stone (Miraculous Ladybug), bad adrien, let me know what other tags I should add, protective batfam, southern assistant, southern insults, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Rosen/pseuds/Scarlet_Rosen
Summary: Following tropes and taking inspiration from more fics than I can name. All credit goes to rightfull owners including original trope ideas.Marinette wins a trip to Gotham for her class and they're there for an entire semester. Shenanigans insue that lead to eventual identities revealed, feelings becoming ever present, friendships to bloom, lies to come to light, emotions to become overwhelming, and eventually plenty of fluff. True holders have powers and marks. Adrien is not a true holder. The class is mentally, emotionally, and physically abusive to Marinette. Batfam will become very protective of Marinette the smol bean.Warning: Explicit Language will be used. If you are not okay with cursing then don't read this. They are teenagers getting ready to exit high school, they are gonna curse. Not to mention the Batfam and other adults cursing throughout.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 241
Kudos: 736





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Minimicro who kept pushing me to do a Damianette fic. She seriously kept bringing it up for several weeks before I gave in and started thinking of it while reading other fics.
> 
> Once again: all credit goes to the rightful owners.

It’s been 3 years since I was given a Miraculous, at a time when the whole world seemed like such a small place, and my problems seemed so large. Before I received the Ladybug Miraculous my biggest problem was how bratty and stuck-up Chloe could be. At the time I would have called her the worst person I knew, which changed upon becoming a holder of the Miraculous. A lot has changed since then. I used to have so many friends. I used to want nothing more than everyone to be happy. Now, I just want us all to get out of this alive. And looking at the current Akumatized victim in front of me, and the lack of listening let alone help from Chat, the chances are looking low at this point. For once I can’t say that Chloe is responsible for this one, actually now that I think about it, she hasn’t been in a while. I don’t think she follows the sheep herd mentality when it comes to Lila, unlike her one friend, so she’s been keeping to herself for almost a year and a half now. Which makes it hard to cause Akuma’s. No this is another of Lila’s victims which was tricked into thinking Chloe is the source of their problems this time. Another of Lila’s lies. So, I have to protect Chloe, my oldest bully, from another Akumatized villain. I never once believed that even she deserved to be attacked, and I refuse to let myself give up that way of thinking now.

“Chat Noir! We need to get Chloe out of here!” I shout as I use my yo-yo as a shield.

“Have I told you how beautiful you are when you are defending Paris M’Lady? Cause you are pawsitively purrfect!” Chat replied leaning on his pole.

“Not the time Chat! Negator is going to get to Chloe if we don’t hide her or stop them first! So, either help me or get out of my way finally!” I scold him. His flirting has been getting worse, and he’ll get possessive too.

“There’s no reason to be so catty Purincess. Put the claws away, this isn’t that bad of an akuma attack anyways, we got time,” Chat continues on.

“Lucky Charm!” I call out hoping it’ll help me save the day.

Negator is getting stronger with every attack he gives us. I’m not sure what’s powering him. He shouted something about negating the power Chloe has over Paris. The entire school is trying to get her. From my Lucky Charm comes a symbol for the Miracle Box, but I’m out of people to give a Miraculous that I can trust. Maybe Chloe, but she’s in the middle of the danger now. So, first priority is to get her to safety and then I’ll look at the Miracle Box.

I fight Negator who makes everything negative in a couple ways. The removal of Chloe’s so called “power” and by making it absent of distinguishing features, funny enough, that can mean the difference between heavy hitting or light weight. I’m taking a lot of attacks. Chat is at least attempting to protect me, but I can’t do anything with him in my way. Finally, when he negates a cars weight as he picks it up just to negate the negation while it flies at us, I lasso Chatton with my yo-yo and send him flying at Chloe to push her out of the way. I, however, was just barely not fast enough. I got hit by the car. I managed to move enough that the brunt of the force wouldn’t hurt me, as I managed to move with the impact, but it was still painful as I hit a wall opposite the Negator, pinned by a car. I cough, some blood comes up, I’d taken a lot of hits and already used my Lucky Charm, I only had a couple minutes before I transform back. Chat Noir comes and pulls the car off me. Something I could’ve done once I caught my breath for one damn second.

“Ladybug! Are you okay?” He immediately started checking me over. I just stood up.

“I’m fine Chat. But I’m running out of time before I need to recharge. I need you to fend off Negator while I get Chloe out of here and take care of my Kwamii. Think you could manage at least that much?” I ask him, a bit annoyed. Had he helped more sooner, we might be done already.

“Of course, M’Lady. Your wish is my command,” with that he jumped out and tried to distract Negator.

I climbed out from behind the car and got over to Choe. “We need to hurry. The sooner we get you to safety, the sooner I can help de-evilize Negator.”

“Are you okay Ladybug? That looked like a hard hit. I swear, it wasn’t me this time. I really didn’t do anything,” Chloe attempted to defend herself to her hero.

“I know Chloe. You haven’t been the real cause of an Akuma attack in a while. I believe you. But that’s only more reason to get you out of here,” I turn to start pulling Chloe away so I can get her somewhere safe, only to see my classmates and couple friends that I do have, coming at us with whatever weapons they could rustle up. Like Chloe is some kind of medieval monarch that they’re rising up against or something. What’s next, a Dracula Akuma? Shit, wish I had some wood about now, that’s a serious jinx. Though how that would work is beyond me.

My classmates, Luka, and Kagami, who were two people I were considering adding to the team more based on my trust of them, were at the front. Luka had been picking up his sister Juleka to hang out after school and Kagami had fencing with Adrien today, who I realized really is better off as a friend and I just found him really good looking and nice. Funny enough, after I stopped pursuing him, it was almost as if he had started claiming me. But that’s a story for a later date, as I’m currently under attack. Lot’s of weapons attacking me, and my reflexes have slowed a bit after literally being hit by a car, which was thrown like it weighed nothing.

I dodged a sword, a guitar, some sticks and weirdly enough an actual pitchfork. Finally, I was able to get them all back a bit, enough to grab Chloe and fly out of there on my yo-yo, but not before getting a few more wounds. I really hate the minion gaining Akuma’s. I get Chloe somewhere she won’t easily be found, funny enough I took her to an alley near my house. She wouldn’t normally come near my place of her own volition, so I thought it worked. Problem is I collapsed shortly after arrival. One of those cuts were deeper that I thought, and I was losing blood fast. On top of that, even my extended time limit isn’t enough anymore. It took far too long to get Chloe to safety after using my Lucky Charm. As I land on the ground my Miraculous times out and I de-transform. Chloe lets out a gasp.

“Dupain-Cheng? But-you-I-but they-and she-HOW? Wait no, why? Why would you save me all these times? I-I was awful to you for so long, yet you saved me every time. Why?” Chloe asked me, and there was no point in hiding it now.

“Because Chloe, I knew, deep down, there was good in you. And no one deserved to be attacked by an Akuma like that. And I turned out to be right in the end. You haven’t done anything in over a year that could cause and Akuma, and you haven’t even made fun of me. And we can’t forget your time as Queen Bee. Even if I had lost my trust in you for a time after Miracle Queen. You’ve proved people can change, and for the better,” I tell her as I smile at her through the pain.

“Let’s get you inside. You can get cleaned up and bandaged up as you recharge. I’m sure that now that I’m out of the way, you’ll come up with the perfect plan to defeat Negator. You always do, Marinette,” Chloe called me by my first name for the first time, probably ever. And it sparked something in my inner Guardian as she hefted my arm over her shoulder to help me into my parent’s bakery, which was thankfully untouched from todays chaos so far. That will change if they see me though.

“I think one’s already forming,” I reply with a smile.

Chloe helps me inside and gives an off handed explanation that Ladybug had dropped her off nearby where she saw her first savior of the day, Marinette. She casually explained that I helped her get away from school in the first place and that I must’ve been working my way home ever since. She saw me and decided to help me home and help patch me up till Ladybugs magic can fix everything. Luckily said magic is already healing me a bit. We get up to my room and Chloe cleans what wounds there are and bandages them up to slow/stop the bleeding where possible. As she did that, I gave Tikki a macaroon and formed my plan, which includes the Bee Miraculous, and Chloe. If I can get Chloe to do what I ask as the Bee holder then I might be able to finish this. It seriously sucks that Luka and Kagami were taken over by Negator’s power, normally they’d be helping me after I give them their Miraculous since Chat is practically useless lately. Though he would get extremely jealous of Luka, and sometimes even Kagami, which could get almost dangerous for all parties involved. If he’d help, then I wouldn’t need their help so often.

Once I’m as patched up as I’m going to get, I stand up and walk over to the Miracle Box and pull out the Bee Miraculous. I really hope this works. I think, with Chloe’s recent changes, the Bee Miraculous might take on a different style for her when she transforms, after all, she’s Pollen’s true holder of this generation. I turn to Chloe and open my Palm towards her, holding up a jewelry box.

“Chloe Bourgeois, this is the Bee Miraculous of Subjugation. With this Miraculous you will help me defeat the villain Negator by freezing him when the time is right. Once we are done you will return your Miraculous to me. Do you accept this responsibility?” I ask her.

“I can’t, I don’t deserve it. Not after Miracle Queen. How could you even trust me?” Chloe asks me.

“I trust you because I’ve seen how you’ve changed since then. You may not be truly selfless right now, but you have changed. If you hadn’t, you wouldn’t have bandaged me up just now. Besides, Pollen has missed you. Please accept it Chloe, I can’t trust anyone else,” I explain.

“If you trust me Ladybug, then I’ll do everything I can to prove it was not in vain. I’ll accept this responsibility, and I’ll accept it whenever you need me. I trust you completely Ladybug, and…and I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused you in the past,” Chloe gives me a watery smile and accepts her Miraculous, opening the box.

“How can I please you my Queen?” Pollen asks as she comes out of the Miraculous and sees her holder. She’s clearly tentative, but hopeful. Which makes sense after the last time she saw Chloe.

“Hi Pollen. Ladybug has decided she will trust me with you once more. I’m sorry for the past, and for basically betraying you. I hope you can forgive me and we can work together,” Chloe looks down, toeing the floor due to her nerves.

“Of course, my Queen! I’m very happy to be working with you once again. I hope to serve you well,” Pollen nods at Chloe and seems happy to see all the change that has happened in Chloe.

“Pollen, Buzz on!” Chloe calls out her transformation phrase and I’m genuinely surprised to see the new hero that stands before me. She looks so different. Instead of her former bright yellow and black catsuit, she has an outfit that is more feminine and looks like it was meant for someone from money. She wore a short sleeve athletic bodysuit. The base was similar to her old one, but the stripes were thinner, the big sweetheart black area above the stripes had a deeper dip with the yellow fabric filling that area, and the sleeves didn’t connect to her gloves which went just past her elbow. The neck of her suit wasn’t a normal turtleneck but seemed to have a sweetheart cut on it. The back was almost completely open, save for the back of her sleeves which connected to the large black part of her bodysuit. She seemed to have a fur scarf around her neck as well, making her look even more like a bee. Her bodysuit had a translucent skirt draping on either side of her that was very short and looked almost like a skirt worn to practice for ballet that was open up front. The bottom of her bodysuit looked the same as the past, but the heels were slightly more noticeable. Finally, the last difference was that all the yellows were more of a golden honey color except for the fur around her neck which was her classic yellow. Even Chloe’s hair became more of a honey blonde with the black streak that spirals into her ponytail which has a slightly more relaxed black ribbon paying homage to a bee’s antennae. I looked at her and smiled.

“I told you that you’ve changed. You’ll need a new name. Think of one while I transform again,” I smile at Tikki and the little god beams back at me as she nods. “Tikki, spots on!” My outfit has started to change a bit too. Mine’s less drastic since I’ve been Ladybug the entire time, and my suit changes every so often at the end of an Akuma attack lately. I now have big black sections separating the spotted areas on each limb which end right before my hands and above my knees. It’ll be interesting to see how my costume looks in a year or so. “Let’s go…um…”

“Princess Honey. I think I’ll go with Princess Honey,” Chloe replies.

“Then let’s go Princess Honey. We have a city to save,” We rush out of my room through the balcony and quickly return to the fight. Though I joke on the way. “I don’t have to tell you to keep your identity a secret this time, do I?” I laugh and Chloe laughs as she shakes her head.

“God I really was ridiculous, utterly ridiculous, wasn’t I? No, you don’t need to tell me, but I’ll make sure you know that I’ll take my secret identity more serious this time. I refuse to repeat my past mistakes after the last debacle that I had with the Miraculous. Now, let’s go rescue this Negator person, whoever they were before being Akumatized,” Chloe smiles at me as we hurry to the scene. I was enormously proud of her.

When we got there she followed every direction I had given her on the way, to the letter. She never once jumped in ahead of her cues, and she was more cautious than she’d ever been in the past. She finally froze Negator and I got his ring off and was able to break it. Once I de-evilized the Akuma, and used Miraculous Ladybug, me and Chloe quickly made our way back to my room so I’d be there when my parents came to check on me. And that was the day I decided to give Kagami and Luka their Miraculous full time. I could use more partners if Chat Noir was gonna continue to be so unhelpful. I’ll keep Chloe on trial for now, but she knows my identity, so I’ll have to trust her for now. I haven’t mastered the memory wipe power that a guardian gets to have anyways.

The next day I got up early and sent Kagami and Luka a text asking to meet before school started. They quickly agreed and Kagami managed to get away from her place to come meet in the park near school, which was low in population due to the early hour. When they arrived, they both greeted me in their caring and calm manner. I smiled at them and took a deep breath.

“Kagami, Luka, these are the Snake Miraculous of intuition and the Dragon Miraculous of perfection. I would like to give these to you to keep so long as the world should need the Miraculous to remain active. With these Miraculous, I welcome you full time as Miraculous holders that will help me, Ladybug, in the fight against Hawkmoth,” I smile at my friends who by now have both had their mouths fall open from shock. “Will you accept this responsibility and fight by my side?”

“You mean…you’re Ladybug?” Luka asks, still calm as usual but clearly shocked by the news.

“Yes. The previous Guardian of the Miraculous made the rule that not even the partners I work with could know my identity. Of course, there are ways to figure it out, but that requires a strong connection to higher knowledge unless you either see the transformation or are told outright. He made the rule for safety purposes, and I get why he would…but I’ve decided that it needs to change to some degree. No one outside of us can know my identity, or yours, not even Chat Noir. But I think it will benefit us all if we could know about each other’s identities so that we could help each other after some particularly hard Akuma’s. I know you probably have plenty of moments in the past that you’d like to talk about Luka. You are the only one who remembers the reality before second chance. Not even I remember them. Though I will supposedly start to one day. My point is, I’d like us to be friends and partners. Will you two join me?” I look at the two friends I’ve managed to keep since Lila, the two that believed me about her lies, with hope.

“I would be honored Mari-hime,” Kagami smiles at me and grabs the box containing her miraculous and put it on.

“Of course, I’ll help you Marinette,” Luka responds with his warm and calming smile.

“Good, I’m sure we’ll make a great team. I need to get going, if I don’t get to school soon, I’ll have to walk through a full classroom. Which isn’t great when you need to dodge stray feet. Hehe, see you guys later!” I call out to my two friends as I rush towards school. I can’t help but smile a bit at the knowledge that my friends were now my full-time partners too.

I get into class and start sketching random inspiration that wasn’t important in my throw away sketch book. I learned early on not to bring anything I cared about to school unless I wanted the chance of it being thrown away, stolen, or ruined. I must’ve been lost in thought cause next thing I know the entire class is there and Mme. Bustier was already taking attendance. Once attendance was over Chloe raised her hand from the front row. I started sitting in the back when Alya chose to believe Lila over me and start treating me like a bully and enemy. After that betrayal I decided to switch seats with Lila so Alya could have her new bestie by her side.

“Yes, Chloe?” Mme. Bustier asked, shocked to see Chloe raise her hand at the start of class.

“Mme. Bustier, can I move to the back with Marinette?” Chloe asked. Which seemed to surprise the entire class cause murmurs erupted immediately after.

“Um, I don’t see why not. But I thought you wanted to keep sitting by Sabrina,” Mme. Bustier replied, clearly confused.

“Sabrina and I haven’t really been on the best of terms lately,” Chloe explains as she stands up with her stuff. “I figured if everyone was going to ice me out, I should sit with Marinette. At least she’s nice.”

“Mari-clutz nice? Hah! Don’t make me laugh. She’s nothing more than a bully. All she does is bully Lila or do things for attention. If she’s nice then Satan’s God,” Alya cries out.

“Please! Marinette is twice the woman you’ll ever be, little miss tabloid,” Chloe responds as she takes her seat by my side. “You’re just ridiculous, utterly ridiculous, if you think Marinette is anything other than the best person in this room.”

“Wow Marinette. You’ve really sunk low if you’re befriending Chloe. You said you hated how she was a bully. I guess that was all a lie. Guess it makes sense to see the two biggest bullies in Paris are friends. It’s the perfect match. Mari-bitch and Chloe Brat-geois,” Alya calls out making the class erupt into laughter. Mme. Bustier just stood there waiting for us all to calm down so she could get back to teaching. The longer she taught us, the more hands off she’s gotten, in favor of the student’s learning to self-govern better. This is one of the moments that I wish she’d start stepping in.

“Why you!” Chloe was about to stand up and shout at Alya but I put my hand on her arm.

“Chloe just let it go,” I turn to Alya. “Chloe’s changed a lot in the last year and a half, not that you’d noticed. But let’s just leave it for now. If you have a problem we can talk later, but right now we are being disrespectful to Mme. Bustier who is here to teach us. So, can we just put a pin in this for now?”

“Whatever,” Alya grumbled and Lila leaned over to whisper in the ear of her biggest supporter and enabler. No doubt trashing me so that Alya corners me again later. As long as it’s not too bad I’ll be fine.

“Thank you, Marinette. Now, let’s begin,” Mme. Bustier turns and starts writing on the board as she speaks to all of us about some history lesson, I only really half paid attention to.

Chloe leaned over to me and whispered in my ear. “Thank you for letting me sit by you. I know I haven’t been the nicest over the years, and I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness or your friendship. But I’d like to be friends if you’ll let me.”

I smile at her. “Chloe, after yesterday, and the way you just stood up for me, how could I say no. I’d happily be your friend now.”

I meant every word I told her. Even after Aya cornered me and attacked me in the bathroom later. Something about me bullying Lila about her having had missed so much school over time and getting Chloe to join in. Apparently becoming friendly with Chloe was reason to beat me until I could hardly breathe. I’m really glad she no longer has access to her old Miraculous or this could have been much worse after so long of her having a Miraculous. Even if Trixx said that she wasn’t her true holder, she still had high compatibility. But thinking on how much Chloe has changed, and this morning, I’d say that today was the start of what will become a wonderful friendship.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

@BlueKnight: Watch out everyone, Demon spawn is in a mood today. Guess it’s another day in#Gotham. #gloomycity#crimecity#wayneangst#iceprince

|

| @Jaybird: @BlueKnight what happened? Did he lose solitude privileges again? LOL #iceprince#alwaysinside#weneedsomesun#vitamindneeded#grump

|

| @SpoiledBat: Jay don’t be mean. You’re the same way. I’ll tell Alfie on you and you’ll lose cookie privileges. #cookieadict#introverts#actstough#innersoftie#rightaboutthesuntho

|

| @MasterButler: I’ve already been alerted of the situation. Thankfully, some sugar and the Kent boy should help. But all should be wary of the Young Master until then.

|

| @CoffeisLife: Alfie, you forgot to use #’s. We talked about this. Also, we’re low on Coffee. #ineedcoffee#cantfunctionwithout#newapplicationssoon#bruceoutofoffice#iceprince

|

| @AllSeeingEye: Weren’t you cut off @CoffieisLife? I distinctly remember B telling you to go sleep. But seriously we need some sunshine. Maybe a bit of warm sun will melt #iceprince a little so we don’t have to warn the city every week about his moods. #iceprince needsmaintnence#iwantsomesuntoo#gotham#gloomycity#crimecity#homewithnosun

|

| @MasterButler: @CoffeeisLife, if you’re not in bed by the time I get up there I will personally hide all your coffee and tea and not let you leave the house till you’ve gotten at least 12 hours of sleep. #youneedsleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will likely end up being irregular, as with most of my works, but I'm in a Miraculous kick right now so I already have the next chapter done and plan currently to update at least weekly. So expect the next chapter within a few hours-days of this one being posted. After that you can expect a chapter on either weekends or Monday's until I say otherwise.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this so far! I encourage commenting so long as positivity can be the primary point. I will regulate comments if bullying or absolutely rude comments become a thing in my comments section. I hope you enjoy your time spent reading Miraculous Sunshine!


	2. Win Some Lose Some

It’s been a year since I let Chloe start working with her Miraculous again, since she first became Princess Honey. We’ve both changed our styles over time, and especially since being friends. I started wearing my hair up in a ponytail after I grew it out a bit and I moved away from pinks for the most part, preferring instead deeper colors such as reds and blacks. I’ve also started wearing more golds. Chloe said she won’t let me work with cheap clothes and fabrics if I’m going to be hanging around her all the time so she bought me some high-quality fabrics and some designer clothes, many of which she told me how I should make my own design adjustments.

Chloe still has long hair, but she wears it down for the most part now, styled with the front pulled back so it stays off her face and her sunglasses are held on better. Chloe seems to have changed the most though. She wears more dresses and skirts, still keeping mostly to her yellow and black style and the occasional other bright colors. She’s also stopped wearing blue eyeshadow and nearly white lip gloss. She now favors a dark gold base for her eyeshadow with a black smoky eye and warm pink lip gloss. She honestly looks more mature than she did in the past and looks better than ever in my opinion. She admitted she had been practically copying my style in the past since I was so well liked, and she was jealous. She had of course adjusted it a bit to fit her better but still. Chloe told me she prefers skirts and dresses, always has in fact. She also wears heels almost 24/7 now. And she loves wearing my designs the most.

I had moved my design business to a different site under a new name, MDC. Only I know that it stands for Marinette Dupain Clothing, meant to be a play on words of course. I will one day proudly announce my full name with the brand. For now, I get a few big-name commissions, including my Uncle Jagged who started insisting I call him uncle after we knew each other for a few years. Aunt Penny of course is responsible for most of his commissions and will sometimes get a little something for herself. Clara Nightingale also commissions from me some things on occasion. I had to move my business because my former friends had taken to trashing me online, causing commissions to slow down. But now I’m doing really well, and my friends love to tease me about how they’re excited to get their next MDC original.

Anyways, me and Chloe were sitting in class within the first few weeks of August when I got a notification on my phone. I gasped recognizing the email and being desperate to go home at lunch to look closer at my email. I might be meeting with Mr. Damocles after lunch.

“What’s up Mari-bug?” Chloe asked me. I turned and smiled at her, loving the look of the Bee Miraculous in its new camouflage form of a bobby pin with a Bee on the end. It just looks like she’s paying respects to her time as Queen Bee and to the new Princess Honey.

“I’ll explain at my place at lunch. If I’m right, this’ll be huge!” I reply in a whisper to Chloe. Class was still going on after all.

“Boo, you tease. Holding back after that excited gasp and making me wait,” Chloe whispers back and winks as she sticks her tongue out at me.

I can’t help but giggle as I shrug at her. We’re gonna have to hurry out of here so I don’t get targeted by Alya again after that giggle. She hates when I’m happy anymore, but at least she leaves Chloe alone. She seems to think I’m convincing Chloe to do whatever it is that Lila says she joins me in, so Chloe is at least more innocent than me in her eyes. Which is funny considering the past.

Finally, lunch arrives and me and Chloe bolt right out the door. We went as fast as we could to get to my place across the street and greeted my parents in our rush up the stairs. I run to my computer at my desk and log into my email and squeal this time.

“Alright Dupain-Cheng, spill. You’re not holding out me again today,” Chloe cocks her hip as she stares down at me

“Okay, Bourgeois,” I level her with a mock-glare for her using my last name like she used to. “You remember how I said I was entering the class into a contest last year? Well, a few months ago I became a finalist and entered my essay. And…we won! We are going to Gotham next month to study abroad at Gotham Academy and intern at Wayne Enterprises. I just got an email personally from Bruce Wayne himself congratulating me for winning the Thomas and Martha Wayne Foundation Good Will Contest. He asked me to help arrange with my school for my class to get to Gotham in time for school to start next month and told me to contact him if I need anything prior to the trip. He then said that his son and Co-Ceo Tim Drake would email me with details and his contact for everything. They just need the school’s final sign off and permission slips to be filled out and they will book our tickets to Gotham themselves and arrange for lodging for the semester that we’ll be there.”

“OMG! Mari that’s amazing! But wait, you know that Lila is gonna take credit, right? And what about Hawkmoth? Paris needs it’s heroes, especially Ladybug,” Chloe states, concern filling her voice.

“I already thought of that when I started the application process. So, what if Lila claims she did it, everything will be in my name either way and the Wayne’s will confirm if they hear about it cause they know who sent the application. As for Hawkmoth, you and I will have the horse miraculous so one or both of us can get away if an akuma alert goes off. And Kagami and Luka can stay here to watch Paris and do the patrols,” I explain my plan. I had made Chloe a full fledged member of Team Miraculous, as the media has taken to calling us, a couple months ago, so Luka and Kagami know that she’s Princess Honey and she now knows who they are too.

“And Chat Noir? What if he get’s upset with Luka and Kagami when you don’t show up for the most part for 3 months or so?” Chloe asks and I sigh. Chat had stopped helping much with Akuma’s or patrol. Frequently only showing up when a battle gets to be too long and I’ve left him a dozen messages saying I needed him. Even then he’s been getting grumpier, and more convinced we belong together than ever before. Either me or Ladybug that is.

“We’ll take away his Miraculous before then. Chat is becoming too dangerous to keep around anymore. He doesn’t listen and seems to be getting possessive. Of both Ladybug and…Marinette,” I wince as Chloe screeches.

“He what?! Why’s he getting possessive of you? Like regular you. I thought he was obsessed with Ladybug,” Chloe questions.

“He started considering Marinette a friend around the time of Evillistrator and I think he developed a kind of back up crush on me. Thinking Marinette is good enough if Ladybug won’t accept him, but he won’t give up on either. I’ve even started locking my balcony door. But that won’t stop him if we let him get much crazier and we both know it. I wanted to wait till I had a better holder for the Cat Miraculous but that’s not really an option anymore. I’m gonna have you, Luka, and Kagami corner him to revoke his right to the Miraculous. Which will then reject him. I would do that to Hawkmoth but I need them in one place long enough for the Miraculous to react to me and I need to be in the same area, so we need to find him first,” I look down, feeling bad for having to force Chat to give up his Miraculous. Luckily, I’ve been working on the memory magic and think that combined with the rejection of the Miraculous, I should be able to wipe all memories of being Chat Noir from his memory. He’ll know what’s been going on, but it’ll all be adjusted to him as a bystander.

“If that’s what you’ve decided is necessary, then I’ll follow you anywhere Ladybug,” Chloe responds with a smile. “Luckily we have a Miraculous meeting tonight.”

“Hah! You mean movie night?” I asked her.

“Duh!” We both start laughing and go downstairs to eat the lunch that my Maman made us and have the email and documents printing while we eat. We can’t bring computers to school, only our phones. Once we’re done eating, we gather our stuff and the papers and go back to school. I ask Chloe to watch my back as I head for the office to talk to Mr. Damocles. Him and the school board approved of the trip back when I applied in the first place so it shouldn’t take much to arrange for the trip. I knock on his door and wait for him to invite me in before entering.

“Sorry for the interruption sir, but I have something to talk with you about,” I approach the desk.

“Okay, what is it Marinette?” Mr. Damocles asks me, and I smile as I hand him the paperwork.

“I was chosen as the winner of the Thomas and Martha Wayne Foundation Good Will contest. When I asked last year if I could apply for the chance for my class to spend an American semester abroad this year, both you and the school board agreed that it would be a good opportunity and you would permit me and my class to go should I win the contest. Those are the basic details in that packet. I’ve been asked to help arrange things through you for Wayne Enterprises to bring us over to America in time for school next month. This will include permission slips, debriefing everyone on the details of the study abroad and the internship, and making sure everyone is aware of the travel arrangements as well as the as what the area we will be in is like. With your permission, I would like to make some copies of the permission slips, make pamphlets for the trip details, and make arrangements with our teacher Mme. Bustier. Is that alright with you Mr. Damocles?” I ask.

“Well, we did get the School Boards permission, so I don’t see why not. Talk with your teacher for what all we need done and make any copies pertaining to the trip as you need, but do try to keep the paper to a minimum if possible, please,” Mr. Damocles nods and hands me back my information.

“Thank you sir!” I smile as I walk out of the office and look at Chloe. “One more stop before the trip prep becomes seriously official.”

“Where to next, Mari-Bug?” Chloe asks me with a smile, and we head for Mme. Bustier.

After talking to Mme. Bustier we make the copies we need, and I make a pamphlet which I make sure to have some extra copies of. I also have email correspondences with Mr. Drake and a couple with Mr. Wayne to solidify some of the details before I bring it to my classmates. I knew I needed to have as much in place as possible before the announcement tomorrow. Lila will still probably get credit, but I arranged everything, so it’ll be harder in the end for her lies to not be exposed. A mass email to the class is arranged to go out tomorrow from WE stating that upon receipt of the permission slip they will be sent another email with confirmation of their specific travel arrangements from WE. Said email will have a link for any desired upgrades which must be paid for by the student or the students family. I asked that Mr. Wayne not give into any requests or demands for a free upgrade courtesy of the company as I didn’t want to let any of my classmates take advantage of the company being so generous to us. I also mentioned that the ones who would want the upgrade the most would be able to afford them anyways. I gave the example of my best friend Chloe who would no doubt upgrade all her accommodations to be more like what she’s accustomed to, and possibly upgrade me while she was at it, not that I cared much. Mr. Wayne replied that he would respect my wishes and asked what kind of upgrades I thought my friend would get for us, it was friendly enough that I told him she lived in a hotel penthouse and would likely want first class seats on the plane and at least a nice suite. He asked once more if there were any accommodations that I would specifically want and I told him I didn’t want to be a bother and could get what I need there. He asked what it was I would need so I told him I was going to sew me and Chloe’s dresses for the Gala at the end of the trip so I was going to get a sewing machine and the fabrics that I would need while I was there. He thanked me for being so honest and responsive and told me how he looked forward to meeting me in person. Finally, after a couple days of work, the announcement was going to be made in class.

“Class, attention please. Marinette has some exciting news to share with everyone. Come on up front please, Marinette, and tell the class what you’ve been working on these couple days,” Mme. Bustier motions me forward and I smile awkwardly as I stand to walk down the aisle, barely managing to dodge the foot that jut out by Lila and Alya’s desk.

“Okay, um…well for starters we have been granted the chance to go on a class trip to Gotham in America. The School Board and Mr. Damocles both agreed to let us study abroad there for the American Fall Semester of Gotham Academy. They start in a few weeks and end in December before the holidays. While we’re there, we’ve also been granted the opportunity to have Internships at Wayne Enterprises. Permission slips are required before your individual flight and accommodations confirmation will be sent to you. In the next hour or so, you should all be receiving an email in regards to such. Once your permission slip is received and we send a copy to WE you will receive your email and a link for any upgrades as well as a questionnaire for us to fill out. I have pamphlets regarding our itinerary, the hotel being arranged, and the flight that WE has several seats reserved on for us. It also has some basic safety information for while we’re there. I also have the permission slips that we need to all have signed by a parent or guardian no later than the week before our departure. The longer you take to turn in the permission slip the lower the chances of upgrades being available for you to make. When you have your permission slip filled out, please give it to me, Chloe, or Mme. Bustier. We will be able to get the permission slips to WE so you can receive your second email. Upgrades are not free as this is all being done for us due to winning the Thomas and Martha Wayne Foundation Good Will contest, as such our host is WE during this trip, which is why we will be participating in an internship. At the end of the pamphlet is a link to WE’s policies and a link to Gotham Academy’s policies. Any questions?” I try to get this out of the way as quick as I can.

Instead of questions there were exclamations of surprise that Lila won us a trip to Gotham. She just claimed she wasn’t going to say anything but she was really excited to see her ‘Damiboo’ again. Then of course she dramatically clapped her hands over her mouth stating she shouldn’t have said that. So of course, it took almost an hour to get everyone to quiet down enough for my quick presentation of Gotham. While they were all talking, I handed out the permission slips and pamphlets. Once I was finally able to give the presentation I could see Lila hiding her annoyance that she already took credit for this trip, cause now she can’t raise a fuss about me bringing us to the most crime ridden city in the US. All she knew about Gotham was that the Waynes were rich and famous, lived there, and the youngest one was around our age and named Damian. I kind of figured as much too. Thanks for falling into your own trap Lila.

Once I gave the whole presentation making clear that we need to follow safety precautions I then reminded everyone that they only had a week and a half before they had to turn in their permission slips, or they wouldn’t be able to go on the trip. Any permission slips not received by then would forfeit their seat on the plane and their internship and any other slots held for them.

~.~

The very same day that the contest winner had arranged for the emails to start and the permission slips to go out, she had sent me hers and her best friends. Everything seemed to have been moving smoothly as I kept receiving the permission slips in a steady stream and only had a couple left to receive by the end of the week. And that’s when I got a phone call. My number was at the bottom of the basic details email if they had any questions for, WE and the contest trip.

“Hello, I have Gabriel Agreste for a Mr.…Tim Drake,” sounded like an assistant but I didn’t remember that name from any companies we’re working with.

“May I ask what this is in regard to first? I’m afraid my assistant is out of office at the moment so if you had told someone already, I wasn’t informed,” I sigh hoping it’s someone I can send off down the chain or something.

“It’s in regard to his son’s school trip. Here’s Mr. Agreste,” the assistant passes me off to her boss before I can respond.

“I need to ensure certain arrangements be made before I can allow my son to go on this trip you are sending him on,” this Agreste basically ordered as soon as he grabbed the phone.

“Okay. First of all, I don’t know who your son is. Second, upgrades and accommodation requests can be made upon receipt of your son’s second email. And third, I don’t have to take a tone like that from someone I don’t know, even if they are the parent of a student in the class being granted a trip on our company’s dime. Do you want to try that again sir? I’ll go first. Hello, this is Tim Drake, Co-Ceo of Wayne Enterprises. How can I help you sir?” I answer as I roll my eyes at my brother who’s sitting on the couch in my office. Bruce won’t let him drive right now cause the idiot is getting into trouble all the time. That and he had meetings with me today about some of our charities.

“This is Gabriel Agreste. I’m calling about my son Adrien. He’s been asking me for a week to give him permission to go there but I won’t agree unless you allow me to send bodyguards with him. He’s too important of a figure to let wander around unprotected. He insisted I call this number if I wanted to arrange that,” Mr. Agreste stated plainly.

“Okay, sir, if you think your son needs bodyguards that’s up to you. If I don’t know who you are or who he is, then the citizens of Gotham probably don’t either but if you think he’s in danger of being kidnapped or you’re just concerned for his safety then it’s your choice how you want to protect your son. However, in this instance I’m going to have to make sure you are aware of the trips policies. These will pertain to your son’s bodyguards as well since they will be in the area. I also have some rules that will be specifically for them. We do not allow anything more than basic self defense weapons on any person during this trip. Gotham has enough guns, we don’t need a goon, rogue, or a thug to get their hands on one only registered in France. Same goes for other weapons. Self defense weapons can mean: tasers, mace, brass knuckles, a small pocketknife that is not a butterfly knife or a switch blade, and other similar and non-lethal weapons to deter attackers. Your son will only be permitted to have one bodyguard with him in the WE building at any time, and only if you insist upon even that much. The school has the right to refuse entry to one or both of your son’s bodyguards as they do have their own security. WE is only allowing you one because we’re being nice. That being said, we will not provide airfare or lodging for these bodyguards. If you want him to have them, then you have to send them. And if we find that any of our policies have been broken by these bodyguards, then we can and will have them deported back to France. Am I understood, Mr. Agreste?” I lay out the rules while pacing back and forth in my office in front of Damian on the couch.

“Hm, I suppose so. You’ll have your answer regarding my son’s attendance by tomorrow,” with that, this Gabriel Agreste guy simply hung up. I look at my phone incredulously.

“First, he calls me, then he makes a demand, then he remakes said demand but with some reasoning and the rest of said demand without apologizing for being rude, then he hangs up on me after saying a quick blurb about getting a permission slip or not by tomorrow. What’s this guy’s deal!” I was very frustrated, and I needed coffee.

“Why don’t you look him up and find out if it bothers you so much,” Damian looks up from his sketch book as he suggests this idea.

“I would but I don’t want to use the WE servers for the shit I’m going into,” I sigh. “At least it doesn’t seem like he has an issue with the rules I gave him for his son’s bodyguards. That’s right, plural. What is he, the damn Prime Minister?”

“Only way to find out is to look him up. You can do a basic search under background check after a parent phone call. Not a big deal is it?” Damian doesn’t even look up this time.

“I suppose you’re right. Weird when the Demon spawn gives sound advice,” I jab at him and he just gives his signature ‘tch.’

I look up this Gabriel Agreste person and his son and find out that Gabriel Agreste owns a fashion company, and his son is his main model. I guess wanting protection makes sense, but it sounds a bit overboard. Till I see his wife went missing so I guess I can’t fault his high caution. I decide I should do basic background of every member of the class. We already got one for Miss Dupain-Cheng when she applied. Turns out we also have a daughter of the Mayor and one of an Italian diplomat. Who knew it was such a high-profile class?

~.~

Once I received everyone’s permission slips and they all got their emails there was only a couple things left to do. Pack…and revoke Chat Noirs Miraculous. This was not going to be easy, but with the True Guardian magic and my friends help, I should be able to manage. I call all my friends and tell them I’ll text when I have a time and location. Then, I contact Chat asking if we could meet up. I told him we needed to talk. He agreed, and it was set for the roof that we usually meet up on for patrol, back when he joined in, in an hour. I told my friends and had them hide so he couldn’t see them. It’s sad, but it’s time.

“Chat,” I greet him when he arrives at the meet. “Thanks for meeting me.”

“You said you wanted to talk. So, what’s up M’Lady?” Chat responds as he leans on his pole in his usual flirtatious manner. “Finally, gonna take me up on that date?”

“No Chat, it’s about your lack of help,” I sigh, and his face begins to get thunderous. “Since you’re not going to help anyways, you might as well turn in your Miraculous.”

“Are you serious?! You can’t take my Miraculous, and it’s your own fault that I’m not showing up anymore. You should have just gone on that date with me, then you’d see how we’re meant to be. But you just kept refusing me and refusing me. Then you’d bring in others, like you didn’t need me anymore. And I could forgive it on occasion, you know, when your Lucky Charm said it was the only way to win, but then you started giving a Miraculous on the way to the fight too! I’m your partner! I’m the one you’re meant to be with, me! And I’m not letting you take my Miraculous either. You’ll see, when you finally decide going on a date with me is the right choice, you’ll see I was right all along, and you’ll see why we only need us, and I can start joining in again. It’ll be purr-fect M’Lady,” Chat is yelling throughout most of his rant, and it’s clear how badly he’s being affected.

“I’m sorry Chat, but we weren’t meant to be. You weren’t even meant to have the Cat Miraculous as it is, you aren’t a true holder Chat, or your transformation would have changed by now and the markings would have shown up,” I tell him as gently as I can, only to be interrupted.

“Markings? What markings?!” he shouted.

“The markings of the True Miraculous Holder Chat. I’m sorry, but it’s my responsibility to take away your ring. Your soul is being attacked after having it for too long. It was never yours. And as the current Guardian of the Miraculous, it is my duty and responsibility to take it back,” I inform him, not that he’ll remember this soon.

“Well, I’m not giving it to you, and I’m not gonna stick around for you to try and take it either, I’m out of here,” he remarks and turns only to find himself surrounded by the rest of team Miraculous. “You set up a trap for me?!” He was outraged and lunged for me. The team rushes forward and grabs him before he can attack me.

“I’m sorry,” I say one final time before I start the revocation of his Miraculous. “I LadyBug, Guardian of the Miraculous, hereby revoke your Miraculous and all the powers it has granted you. I revoke your claim and your memories of ever having held a Miraculous. With the power of the Guardian I allow you only to remember what has happened in the last four and a half years as a bystander and not as a wielder of the Miraculous. With this power, it shall be done, the unworthy no longer claim what was never theirs.”

Chat Noir starts to cry out in pain. The transformation is undone but Plagg does not leave his Miraculous. In the spot where Chat Noir stood, is Adrien slumped on the ground in pain as his ring rejects him, likely burning until he removes it. Tears prick my eyes. It explains so much. Including why I couldn’t love him anymore. It’ll take time, but his soul should heal. I just need to keep that in mind. Once the ring has fully rejected him, it falls off. The burn will fade into nothingness as it binds his memories with my spell. And all that will be left behind will be Adrien Agreste, the boy she used to love, who loved her too late. Allowing a couple tears to fall I pick up the ring and thank my friends. I tell them to go ahead and that I’d take Adrien home. I took him home and tucked him into bed, whispering my farewell to my first partner. For now, we’ll have to take turns wielding the cat until I can find a suitable holder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

@CoffeeisLife: Watch out Gotham, a new class full of tenacious do-gooders are coming soon. The class president is a real sweetheart if our conversations say anything. #selfless #wantstohelp #asksfornothing #sweetbean #wontripforclass #likeliterallytheyknewnothingtilllastweek

|

| @OGWayne: I second that sweetheart assessment. The dear wouldn’t even ask for a sewing machine when she’s making her own gala dress for the winter Wayne Gala. Also said her friend would pay for her upgrades, so I paid for them and the sewing machine. She deserves it. #impressedme #bestcontestentryyet #selfless #considerate #charitable

|

| @SpoiledBat: Holy Sh*t! Bruce Wayne just called someone a sweetheart! As one of his unofficially adopted daughters I can confirm that he doesn’t do this. #whoisthisgirl #complimentedbybw #possiblefuturewayne #maybeshehasblackhair

|

| @BattyBat: @SpoiledBat be nice your spoiled is showing. I’m sure he’s called little girls’ sweetheart before. Besides, we don’t know if she’s got dark hair and a dark past. #tooearlytoscreamnewwayne #maybenewwayne #bwserialadopter #seriouslythoughshesprobnice #timsaidso #shealsowonsobenice

|

| @AllSeeingEye: Seriously though my intel says she’s done more for her community and those around her than I can fit in a post. #probmartyr #futurejoanofarc #charityqueen #helpful #sweetbean #allpicssmiling #evenhelpswithfambusiness #alsoclassprez #hasunlistedextraciriculars #smolchild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised the next chapter within hours to days and here it is. Please do comment, kudo, anything to show me if you like this fic. I think it would help me to keep up with my posting for a while if I know that people are enjoying what I'm posting.


	3. A Bumpy Road and Fake Tears

The time had finally arrived for the class to go on our trip to Gotham. With Kaalki, Trixx, and Tikki carefully tucked into my purse, I made my way to the airport with Chloe. The class decided to meet up at the airport like we did when we went to London. Difference is this time most everyone hates me, and of the two that don’t one still ignores me. Though, I’m avoiding him a bit as well since finding out he was Chat and taking away his Miracuous. He may not remember being a hero, but I’ll remember him as he was before the Cat Miraculous was corrupting his soul. Plagg is still sleeping after having to reject Adrien and has remained in his Miraculous since that day at the end of last week. The Cat Miraculous is in a ring box in my purse as well. When he wakes up, I’ll be there for him as the current Guardian of the Miraculous. Adrien is still of the mind that I should just leave Lila alone as she isn’t hurting anyone with her lies, I of course can’t agree and haven’t spoken to him recently.

When me and Chloe arrive at the airport, courtesy of a driver her dad had hired, we collect what luggage we hadn’t sent ahead, as it was going to be a long trip, we all sent a couple pieces of luggage ahead, and head into the airport to meet up with the class. We were of course early, but the entire class was already there and Mme. Bustier was arguing with the ticket counter employee.

“What do you mean there are no tickets under Francois Dupont, Caline Bustier, or Lila Rossi? We have to make our flight to Gotham, we are the Wayne contest winners, we have to have tickets,” Mme. Bustier cries out and I sigh. Seriously, she should at least acknowledge that I’m the actual contest winner and try my name.

“Excuse me, Mme. Bustier…” I started only to be interrupted by my very hands-off teacher.

“Not now Marinette, can’t you see I’m trying to get the tickets for the class,” Mme. Bustier reprimanded me and I sighed. “You know better than to interrupt an adult. Go wait with everyone else.” She turns back to the ticket lady. “I can’t believe you lost our tickets. And Miss. Rossi worked so hard to win the contest.”

The ticket lady rolled her eyes as she continued to explain they can’t lose tickets and clearly Mme. Bustier either doesn’t have tickets or doesn’t know the name they’re under. Meanwhile Alya speaks up.

“Nice of you to join us Marinette,” Alya sneered.

“Well considering I’m early and our flight doesn’t even board for another three hours, it wasn’t that hard,” I snarked back. It’s hard seeing how hateful my former best friend has become. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I think our teacher needs some help.” I go up and decide to just interrupt them, which Mme. Bustier didn’t like. “Could you try Marinette Dupain-Cheng please? Mr. Wayne said it should be under the contest winners name.”

“Marinette! I’m very disa…” Mme. Bustier was interrupted by the ticket lady.

“Oh, yes! I’ve been expecting to hear that name. Congratulations on winning the Thomas and Martha Wayne Foundation Good Will Contest. You must’ve done a lot of good for the community to win such a difficult contest. Here are the coach tickets for your class, and the three first class tickets. I was informed that Mr. Wayne wanted to ensure you knew he hoped you had a very comfortable flight with your friend,” The lady handed me the tickets. “On behalf of Gotham Knight Air, thank you for flying with us and we hope you have a fun and safe stay in Gotham.”

I thank her and hand Mme. Bustier the everyone’s ticket’s but me and Chloe’s. That’s when Adrien finally arrives with more than his normal one bodyguard. His father’s assistant Nathalie held a tablet with his dad’s face on it which he seemed to be arguing with. Possibly over the extra guy who seemed to also be a bodyguard. The second bodyguard looking guy went to the ticket counter and came back with two first class tickets for the same flight as us.

“I get that you’re worried for me father, but Chloe doesn’t even have one bodyguard for this trip and her dad is a political figure, is it really necessary for me to have two? You usually leave me be with one at least,” Adrien argues.

“I’m not asking Adrien. Just be glad I’m letting you go at all,” Gabriel Agreste replies. “Just keep your grades up and your head down. If I hear of one incident, I’ll bring you home.” With that Gabriel Agreste hung up.

“You heard your father Adrien. Please put up with the bodyguards, they are only there to ensure nothing happens to you in that crime filled city. Have a safe trip,” with those parting words Nathalie turned around and left the airport.

We finally made it to the gate when Lila noticed my first class ticket. Clearly, she didn’t like me having better tickets than her cause she decided to make a big scene. I felt bad for the other passengers around us.

“Oh, my tinnitus is acting up!” Lila cried out while covering her ear, supposedly in pain. “Why now of all times? Now the flight is gonna be so painful. Only first class could help me at this point. But I didn’t upgrade because I knew Alya couldn’t and I really wanted to sit by her.”

I rolled my eyes and Alya noticed me and Chloe had first class tickets. “Marinette, you should give Lila your ticket. You know how bad her tinnitus can be.”

“What?!” I ask incredulously.

“God, your so selfish Marinette, you don’t need the ticket, but Lila does,” Alya narrowed her eyes at me. “If your concerned about sitting by your new bff then me and Chloe can swap too.”

“No way! Chloe paid for these upgrades. Why should we give away our tickets? If Lila knew this was a possibility, she should have made preparations accordingly. Everyone received the link to the upgrades,” I reply looking on in shock.

“I can’t believe how selfish you have become Marinette! Mme. Bustier, shouldn’t Marinette give up her seat for Lila? She doesn’t need it and Lila’s tinnitus is acting up and she’s the contest winner anyways,” Alya replies. Of course, only when directly brought in does our teacher get involved.

“Marinette, please give Lila your seat. You should be thankful that she won this trip for us and be less selfish. I’m disappointed in you Marinette, you are the class president, you’re supposed to set a good example,” Mme. Bustier unsurprisingly takes their side. “Chloe can switch with Alya and you two can still sit together.”

“But…” Before I can rebuttal a flight attendant from the gate came up.

“I apologize but I couldn’t help but overhear your, rather loud, conversation. I’m afraid the airline does not allow for a switching of seats. It’s a safety precaution in case of a crash or other emergency. It makes it easier to identify passengers and any medical conditions that we should be aware of. Wayne Enterprises takes passenger safety very seriously, so all assigned seats are final. That’s why there is a seat selection process when purchasing tickets. You select each individuals seats,” the flight attendant coolly attempts to diffuse the growing situation. “So, I’m afraid, at this point in time, it’s far too late to change seats. Now, please get ready for boarding to begin. First class will begin boarding in the next fifteen minutes.”

“In that case, I’m sorry Lila, but you’ll just have to stay where you are,” Mme. Bustier tells Lila and Alya.

“That’s okay, Mme. Bustier. I’ll try to be as undisruptive as I can as I put up with my tinnitus,” Lila replies on a fake whimper. Needless to say, I was really happy when first class was called to board. Adrien didn’t even sit near us. Apparently, it was so late into being able to upgrade it was all they could do since they also needed two more tickets near his.

The flight was mostly pleasant, though Lila had made her way to first class once to spill a drink on my sketchbook. Luckily, it was a throw away sketchbook which didn’t have any serious ideas in it. I just rolled my eyes as she faked an apology and told her it was just full of doodles anyways. Then I called over a flight attendant, which are very attentive in first class, and asked her to throw away my ruined sketch book and managed to inform her that Lila didn’t belong there. I simply told the flight attendant that this young lady ‘must’ve gotten lost’ and spilled her juice on me and mostly my sketchbook. The flight attendant nodded and took the sketchbook and escorted Lila back to her seat. I was told shortly after that they’d keep a closer eye on her if I wanted to pull out anything else for entertainment. She expressed that she didn’t want me to feel as if it could happen again and should be able to pull out any device or book, I wanted. I thanked the nice flight attendant and turned to Chloe, grinning.

Me and Chloe talked for a good chunk of the eight-and-a-half-hour flight while I sketched in my extra sketchbook and she painted her nails. Of course, Chloe of all people, brought travel sized nail polish for the flight. We got about two hours of sleep near the end and woke up with thirty minutes till landing. The scenery was so different from Paris and yet as we landed it somehow felt remarkably familiar at the same time.

We quickly got to baggage claim and started looking for our bags on the conveyer belt. As we were in a group with the rest of the class we had to wait for them before heading down for our checked bags. Within twenty minutes the rest of the class all had their bags except me. My red spotted luggage seemed to be missing. Of course, that’s when Lila started to whine that she had a terrible headache and needed to lay down, so Mme. Bustier started ushering the class to find the transportation that was arranged by Wayne enterprises to be our bus for the duration of our stay here.

“Go ahead, and don’t even think of whining. Who else will stop them if they try to leave without me?” I wink at her. “I’ll find my bag real quick and meet up with you. Go watch the drama unfold if the person picking us up stops Mme. Bustier.”

“Okay fine. But you better be fast Mari-bug! I’m not wanting to leave you behind, in Gotham of all places,” Chloe responds and walks off after the rest of the class. After another look around and the belt stopping, I go over to the nearest employee to ask them about it. They luckily just had found it and were getting ready to call over the intercom for the owner. He gave it to me, and I gave my signature smile as I thanked him and went to find my class. When I get there, I arrive to see a woman in a very business-like dress facing off with Mme. Bustier.

“I told you, yer student may enter the bus and lay down, but we are going nowhere without our contest winner Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I refuse to leave the poor dear alone in Gotham,” the woman reprimanded my teacher and talked with an accent I wasn’t quite familiar with.

“And I told you, the one who won the contest is Miss Lila Rossi here who needs to get to the hotel immediately so she can lay down,” Mme. Bustier replies angrily.

“You go right on ahead and enter the bus. But I know for a fact that the contest winner isn’t here because Mr. Wayne gave me her picture to ensure I would recognize Miss Dupain-Cheng. It won’t be going anywhere without me in it and I’ll be goin’ to find yer missing student,” The woman would not back down, and I had a feeling she was about to storm the airport.

“No need, I’m here. Sorry, my bag somehow ended up in the bathroom, so I had to ask an employee to help me find it,” I walk up to the woman. “Hi, I’m the contest winner, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you can just call me Marinette. It’s a pleasure to meet you ma’am,” I extend my hand for a handshake.

“Oh, Darlin’, the pleasure is all mine. My name’s Daisy and I’ll be helping y’all navigate Gotham while yer in town. Now that you’re here, let’s get y’all to the hotel y’all’ll be stayin’ at. Mr. Wayne is excited for you to see your accommodations. As the contest winner he decided you deserved a free upgrade. Sadly, that’s as much as I’m allowed to say. Well come on y’all, Gotham ain’t gettin’ any safer as we await the sun to go down. All aboard,” the kind woman greets me and I’m shocked. Before I can turn to Chloe to see if she knows anything about this, Lila cries out. Clearly the sheep started giving some looks of doubt.

“Oh Marinette, I know we don’t get along, but I can’t believe you changed my name on the contest entry. I shouldn’t have stayed quiet after all when I saw you with my phone that day all those months ago,” Lila cries and then seems to ‘swoon’ from her headache.

“Well bless your heart, aren’t you just so pretty. Well darlin’ sadly we can prove that’s not the case, but I’ll be leavin’ that to Mr. Wayne. My only job is to get y’all where you need to be and to report back to him once y’all are settled in. So please continue your little crocodile tears on the bus,” the woman could clearly see through Lila’s lies, and for some reason her words sounded more like an insult than sympathy and a compliment.

My classmates all glared at me as we got on the bus and headed to the Hotel, where Mme. Bustier tried to get the room keys under the school name, her name, and Lila’s name. Seriously, I told her when I entered into the contest and when I won. Did she think I’d arrange for things to be under Lila’s name when Lila took credit in front of the class?

“What do you mean there are no reservations under that name?!” Mme. Bustier cried out while Daisy completed her head count before heading over to the front desk and nudged Mme. Bustier aside.

“Hello Jeanine, I’m here with the contest winner and her class. You got my room key’s?” She asked the front desk.

“Oh, hey Daisy, yeah I got them right here. Is that who this woman is with?” the girl at the front desk, apparently named Jeanine, asked our guide.

“Sadly yes. Y’know, she almost had me leave one of her students behind at the airport. The contest winner no less. Good thing I do headcounts and knew who I was looking fer to greet,” Daisy responded.

“Oh my, why didn’t she give me the contest winners name? She didn’t once ask for a Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Jeanine questioned.

“Oh, don’t get me started. Let’s just say there’s a pretty little thing, bless her heart, in the class who’s a real peach. Bless her pretty little heart,” Daisy replied and I almost laughed at how it was so obviously meant as an insult. “Anyways, she’s managed to convince most of em’ that she’s the contest winner. Seems the teacher is on board with em’. Thanks a bunch for the keys darlin’ I’ll take em’ from here and get them out of yer hair.”

Daisy walked over to us and called out room partners. Kim and Max, Nathaniel and Ivan, Lila and Alya, Rose and Juleka, Alex with Mylene and Sabrina, Adrien and Nino, and finally me and Chloe. She told each of us our room numbers and escorted me and Chloe to our room herself after the class dispersed. Of course, Mme. Bustier had her own room and left as soon as she got her key. Daisy showed me and Chloe to a different elevator form everyone else and pressed the button. Once we got inside, she used one of our room keys to get the elevator moving instead of pressing any buttons, of which there were only three. Once we got to the floor the doors opened to a massive space that seems to be the entire top floor.

“Welcome to the penthouse my dear. Mr. Wayne specifically booked it for the entire semester that you’ll be here. As the contest winner, he wanted you to have the best accommodations. Apparently, when he hear yer friend here lives in a penthouse and that you refused to ask for any accommodations of any kind let alone ask him upgrade your tickets or room, he decided to surprise you with the royal treatment. There is a note on the coffee table of the tv room with a letter from him as well as all amenities that you can use. He had this entire thing prepared for you Miss Marinette. Mr. Wayne was very impressed with your essay and community efforts. I’ve been informed that you’ve had your hand in a couple charities and projects for local improvement on top of doing other things and keeping up with your responsibilities. This work ethic is impressive for a girl like you. And from what I’ve seen and heard, you also appear to be sweeter than sugar. So, with all of this in mind, Mr. Wayne wants you to have the chance to experience a kindness equal to what y’all provided all this time. Now, have a good night ladies, we start our days of tours tomorrow and will be seeing WE on Friday,” Daisy sings my praises to me as she explains Mr. Wayne’s reasons for this generous upgrade, and I can’t help but to tear up a little.

“Thank you,” I hug the kind woman before me and then wave her off as she leaves.

Me and Chloe checked out the entire floor, our luggage having been left in the entry area for us to choose our rooms later. I go into the TV room and read the note, Mr. Wayne once again congratulated me on winning the contest and told me I am far too modest and thoughtful of others so the least he could do was offer me the penthouse with my best friend as well as pay for a few amenities. He then provided a list and limit of certain ones before we would have to pay for ourselves. One in particular was the sewing machine and space he had set up in the penthouse for me. We also had access to spa treatments, at least one a month, mani-pedi’s, hair styling appointments, access to the hotel Go-fer, as well as a few other things. Mr. Wayne has even arranged for me to have a fabric store be prepared to see me every so often with a Wayne Enterprises Chaperone for safety. He told me to enjoy my time here in Gotham, stay safe, and how he looked forward to meeting me in person soon. I told Chloe her name was given access to a couple free ones, including an in-room appointment before the Gala. All in all, Mr. Wayne had set us up nicely. He told me that he had made these arrangements with the hotel only for me and Chloe as I had made it clear how important she was to me, and that all my other classmates would have to pay for any of these amenities. Once I learned all that there was a PS at the bottom that said to press play on the TV.

I did as told, and Mr. Wayne appeared on the screen expressing how he was happy I was able to experience this semester and this treatment. I was told he had set up some special accounts and other things to allow me to stream tv and set up any amenities without worry of the charge. He also expressed the minibar would be free the entire time as the alcohol was removed. He told me once again to enjoy my time in Gotham and that he’d be seeing me soon. I turned to Chloe who was grinning and ranting about how she’s been wanting to treat me like this for a very long time but didn’t quite have the means to. She was clearly happy with our set up.

Once we were done with that, we explored our floor a bit more and chose our rooms. Even though Gotham Academy had a uniform, we were given an exception as exchange students who were only really given two weeks to get permission and get set up. Mr. Wayne apparently has a lot of sway with the Academy. Because of our ability to wear our own clothes, we had brought plenty. Laundry wasn’t a guarantee when we were packing, though that is on our list of amenities along with dry-cleaning, so we brought more than enough clothes for the trip. We also brought plenty of snacks for all the kwamis, unsure what we could get and where to get it, so we were stocked for a couple weeks barring heavy akuma attacks.

Me and Chloe got settled in and said goodnight pretty quickly. We had a tour of the Gotham Museum tomorrow, which was meant to take the entire day basically, with an hour for lunch at some point. Me and Chloe will arrive in Gotham Vigilante inspired outfits, which I had been working on since I got the email telling me I won, for the entire first week. But we planned to end the tour week with Ladybug and Princess Honey outfits. I had a feeling that we would get Vigilante attention with most of our outfits and then we might incite questions, which the answers might get back to the right people, when we wear our hero outfits. We of course intend to continue the vigilante’s at school for the first two days, for the fun of it. I picked only the vigilante’s and the anti-heroes for this. So, the Sirens: Harley, Ivy, and Cat Woman. As well as the civilian named BatFam: Batman, Batgirl, Robin, Nightwing, Black Bat, Red Hood, Red Robin, the original Batgirl, and Spoiler. Chloe will be dressing as all the girls except for Cat Woman, she was the one Siren I wanted, plus there’s more female identities than male to draw inspiration from. We both decided that we’d wear Batman and the original Batgirl outfits on the same day, we were thinking the last day of outfits. We decided that tomorrow would be Nightwing and Black Bat, both had previously been under identity from what I could tell and settled quickly into their new and permanent identities. Perfect for the Museum.

~.~

I walked into Mr. Wayne’s office after settling everyone into the hotel and ensuring the front desk knew to call me should there be an issue with the class. When I walked in, Bruce immediately looked up. He put his work to the side, and I moved to the side as his son’s came in behind me. Apparently, they were planning to all go home together after I gave my initial report on retrieving the class. I had all of their attention, except of course the youngest who only appeared to half pay attention.

“Well, how did it go?” Bruce asked me and I smiled.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng is absolutely sweeter than sugar, and her friend seems very ready to come to her defense should she need it. Though Miss Dupain-Cheng seems to stop her from reacting most of the time,” I replied to my boss.

“Why would she need defending?” Mr. Drake asked me, and Bruce looked just as confused.

“Well…there’s this one girl that seems to have most of the class and the teacher wrapped around her little finger. Bless her heart, the pretty little thing is a real…peach. Bless her heart,” They all sucked in a little at my insult. Serves the girl right. It’s clear she’s been bullying that sweet girl.

“And why do you say that?” Bruce asked this time.

“Well for starters she tried to take credit for the trip and the contest. Seems to be working too, the teacher even said it was her when we got to the hotel after I said outright that Miss Dupain-Cheng was the contest winner. She even claimed that Miss Dupain-Cheng must’ve changed her information after stealing her phone for the submission. As if that would work,” I roll my eyes at the memory. “The teacher seems to put a lot of weight on the poor girls shoulders too, at least from what I could tell. And can you believe they tried to have me leave the airport without a head count, let alone their contest winner? They tried to leave her behind, all cause that little Rossi girl, bless her heart, claimed she was having such a bad migraine that she had to lay down. I told her to go lay down on the bus, because we were not leaving anyone behind.”

“They tried to what?!” Mr. Grayson finally spoke up. “In Gotham?!”

“Hm. Seems we’ll have to keep a close eye on things. We’ll have to take turns watching them. Daisy can’t be with them at all times, so we’ll have to pick up the slack. We’ll ask the girls if they’d like to help us with tour guide and supervision of this class. They’ll be hitting several important places in Gotham before WE. Starting with the Museum tomorrow. Who wants to take the first shift?” Mr. Wayne asks, and I excuse myself to complete my work from earlier. If I don’t do it now, Mr. Wayne will just need it right away in the morning. If habit says anything.

@BlueKnight: This just in, the class that came with our sweet little contest winner is no where near as sweet as her. I found out they tried to leave her at the airport! #notingotham #srslyitsgotham #whysweetpea #eveniceprinceisangry #waynewatchstartsnow

|

| @AllSeeingEye: Are you serious?! I can’t believe it. Who does that when in Gotham of all places? I’ll volunteer for #waynewatch. They clearly need it. #gothamisntsafeenoughforthat #thisisgotham #notingotham #eventherogueswouldagree #watchingforthesupposedsweetpea

|

| @CoffeeisLife: @BlueKnight is right. I was there for the report of it as well. I found it crazy. I seriously can’t wait to meet her but am needed at WE so can only meet her at the WE tour. #agreetowaynewatch #whyingothamofallplaces #unsafe #donottrythisathome

|

| @HarleyHarHAr: The only rogue I know who would do this is Joker, and he’s horrible. Most rogues hate him too. You never leave one of your people alone in this city unless it’s 100% that they can handle themselves, and even then. #gotham #dontdothisingotham #notsafe #idjoinwaynewatchifiwasawayne #hopetomeetsupposedsweetpea

|

| @OGWayne: @HarletHarHAr don’t even think about it. I don’t even know the full situation yet and I doubt that Batman would appreciate you getting involved either way. #sirensstayoutofit #waynewatchforwaynesonly #gothamisntsafeenoughforthiscrap #thesweetheartisnteven18

|

| @IvyGotPlants: Oh, don’t worry B. I won’t let her go alone, and even if she does go, we don’t know where. I’ll distract best I can, but no promises if I meet the supposed sweet girl and manage to like her. If you like her, then there’s a chance. You’re hard to please even as a playboy. #sweetpeawatch #gothamsafety #gothamisunsafe #harleymightactuallygolookingicantstopher

|

| @BattyBat: Can we just agree for all siren’s and rogues to stay away for now? Seriously let them have a week before scaring them too bad. #gothamwillscarethemeventually #itsgotham #wescareeveryone #leavingthembehindwasreckless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all your wonderful comments! I do my best to reply to all comments I receive and it certainly encourages me to keep up my writing with this fic. Please continue commenting and spreading your encouragement. I'll do my best to keep up with my chapter updates and your comments.


	4. Tour and a Nickname

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank all of you who have been commenting. It's been so amazing to see all the positivity and love for this work that I've put so much effort into. See all of you wanting more has pushed me to keep up my schedule for posting. So, thank you all! And I hope to keep replying to you all and giving you new chapters that you will hopefully love just as much. Please keep commenting, it really is helping me to keep up my writing and push through any blocks that I might have.

When my alarm went off for me and Chloe to get up, I groaned. I hate getting up, even if I’ve gotten better at it. I start my morning exercise and yoga so I can get through the day of dealing with Lila’s crap without being too distracted from the Museum tour we’ll be taking today. After I take a shower and dry my hair, I pull out my Nightwing outfit which consisted of a black dress with a blue stripe following my v-neck and going down each sleeve which I paired with black combat boots. I pull my hair back into a ponytail that I then straightened even more than my normally straight hair. My makeup had blue eyeshadow and a natural lip shade. Once I finished getting ready, I exit my bedroom to go see if Chloe was ready.

Chloe’s outfit was similar in that it was a black dress. Her black dress had a yellow bat over her heart and a yellow belt that looked like Chloe’s classic diamond looking belt but yellow. She wore, as she put it, ‘the most comfortable black heels she ever had the pleasure of wearing.’ The dress had a hood, and she wore a black scarf as well. Her makeup is what she normally wears these days but with a dark nude pink lip. Finally, Chloe wore her hair down and pulled back out of her face but slightly curled.

We decide to head downstairs for breakfast instead of cooking in the penthouse kitchen. This place was like an upscale apartment on top of hotel. Once we got downstairs, I bit back a groan. Of course, my class is already downstairs. Me and Chloe decide to just ignore them as we get some food for ourselves. We sit down and easily enjoy ourselves while we eat. A few minutes after I go through my bag to make sure I have everything and curse. My sketchbook wasn’t in there. That means I left it up in the room. I’ll need to go get it in case inspiration hits. Daisy and the bus shouldn’t be here for another 15 minutes anyways. I tell Chloe to go ahead and stay down here and that I’d be back soon. My sketchbook was right where I left it last night after I pulled it out of my luggage, on my nightstand. Once I had that and a few pencils put away, having to carry a larger bag to accommodate the extra Kwamii’s anyways, and head back downstairs.

When I get downstairs again the class is gone, and I sigh. I don’t know how I didn’t expect it. Lila of course, would want me left behind, even if it’s simply for saying I am crying out for attention. My only question is how they got the bus to come early and leave without Daisy. Guess Lila is just as persuasive here in Gotham as she is in Paris. I go to the front desk and ask if the class already left and she seemed shocked to see me left behind. I sigh and think of my next move when I hear a familiar voice behind me.

“Well, aren’t you nice and prompt, where’s everyone else? I thought I’d see at least a few more already in the lobby when I arrived,” Daisy spoke calmly. She clearly had no idea what had happened, at least not yet.

“I’m afraid they ditched us. The front desk said that they called the bus early and loaded up and left five minutes ago. No doubt Lila’s idea. Though I have no proof so I shouldn’t just accuse,” I back pedal when I remember how much trouble I’ve gotten in for accusing without proof in the past.

“Accuse away darlin’, I got a feeling you’re right. Don’t sweat, I’ll call Mr. Wayne and get this all sorted out,” Daisy smiles at me sympathetically as I check my own phone to respond to Chloe’s messages. I let her know that Daisy arrived and we’re gonna meet her there.

“It’s okay, if you have somewhere to be, I’ll just go ahead and walk. I don’t want to bother Mr. Wayne for anymore special treatment than he’s already given me,” I smile at the sweet woman who just tuts at my reaction as she fiddles with her phone.

“No worries dear. He’s already been notified and is sending someone to pick us up. I’ll need to talk to that driver before I return to the office,” she informs me, and I just nod with a grateful expression clear on my face.

After a little bit a nice town car pulls up in front of the hotel and a young man in a suit opens the drivers’ door to wave at Daisy. “B sent me to get you guys. He tried to do it himself, but he had more work than me, so I was able to weasel my way into the pleasure instead. To the Gotham Museum, right?” The handsome man asked Daisy.

“Yes. After all, I doubt Dick will start the tour without at least the contest winner,” Daisy replies.

“Ooo! I didn’t even notice it was you! I’m so glad I got to meet you first,” the man comes around the car and extends a hand towards me for me to shake. “I’m Tim Drake, we’ve had a few email correspondences but haven’t had the pleasure of meeting. And believe me, it’s a pleasure.”

I can’t help but smile a genuine smile at his antics. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Please just call me Marinette. The pleasure is all mine. It’s an honor to meet the Co-Ceo of Wayne Enterprises, let alone have him offer me a ride.”

The man, Mr. Drake, seems stunned for a moment before he regains his composure. “Feel free to call me Tim, Marinette. I’m only a few years older than you. And it’s really my pleasure to get to come and give you a ride. I was pretty annoyed that my brother and Cass were gonna get to meet you first, so this is better for me. Plus, now Alfred can’t say I didn’t take a break today.” Tim winks at me.

“Well thank you all the same,” I smile again, and he smiles back before opening the door for me and Daisy. I of course, left the front seat for the older woman.

~.~

I did a headcount five times before I pinched the bridge of my nose. Not only was this teacher missing a student, but she actually left the contest winner behind. On top of that, she couldn’t seem to get her class under control. Which was making it harder to keep Cass’s darker tendencies under control.

“Ma’am, could you please explain to me, how it is you leave behind a student in Gotham? And not just any student, but your contest winner on top of that,” I ask the teacher directly.

“I told you, we have the contest winner. Lila Rossi is right there,” Ms. Bustier gestured at a girl in orange with her hair tied in a way that resembled sausages hanging by her face.

“And I told you, that’s not the contest winner. Even if she actually entered the contest, which I wouldn’t know, she certainly didn’t win. The winner is a Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I don’t see Miss Dupain-Cheng here. So, let me ask again, how do you leave a student behind in the most dangerous city in the world?” I ask the teacher one more time.

“It’s not like I tried to. But of all my students, I’m confident that she can take care of herself just fine,” the teacher scoffs.

“Did you take a headcount before leaving?” I ask, just to see how incompetent she really is.

“No, she didn’t. She’s ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! I told her Mari wasn’t there, she had gone to get something from the room since we had another 15 minutes. But the bus showed up early and Mme. Bustier hurried us all onto the bus despite my protests!” the young blonde scoffs. This must be the friend I was told about.

“Luckily for you, your liaison with WE showed up not long after you departed. I was informed recently that WE sent someone to go and collect Miss Dupain-Cheng as well as Daisy. Needless to say, we won’t be allowing this to happen again. Had she chosen to walk, chances are she would’ve been mugged or worse by now. If you haven’t driven it into your head that you are in the city of crime, then let it sink in by the end of today. Negligence can mean the loss of life in this city. Am I understood?” I lecture the teacher who seems appalled at what I’m saying to her before she laughs. It was apparently disbelief.

“Oh please. You’re just exaggerating. My student Lila told me that most of the crime has been cleaned up in Gotham. It’s no more dangerous here than it is in Paris. Nice try though, Marinette tried to say these things as well, but Lila told us how the cities heroes have all but wiped-out crime by now,” Mme. Bustier, as the blonde referred to her, scoffed at my warning. I was going to rebut but, the red head with glasses interrupted me.

“She would know too. She’s Damian Wayne’s girlfriend. So, be careful how you speak to us, or her boyfriend will get you fired. He loves her way too much to let you ingrates treat her poorly,” When she was done talking, me and Cass lost it.

I couldn’t catch my breath, and from the looks of it, neither could Cass. We were laughing so hard we almost fell over and ended up supporting each other as we both continued to laugh. That’s of course how Tim found us when he arrived with Marinette and Daisy.

“What’s so funny?” Tim asks from over the hood. We hadn’t even let the class inside without Marinette.

“Th-They…haa! Sh-she said that…hehehe! She said that Damian loves the sausage girl! Ha! Su-supposedly way too much to l-let us ‘i-ingrates’ treat her badly. Hehehehe! Sh-she claimed he’d get us fired! Hahahahaahahaha!” I barely managed to explain to my brother, but he clearly understood.

“Oh, that’s rich,” he snorts, and Daisy smirks a bit. Then I noticed the young girl that must be Marinette.

“Sorry about her. But it’s not stopping any time soon,” she apologizes to Tim.

“Heh! Don’t worry about it. Me, my brother, and Cass are getting a kick out of it. Gonna be murder when he hears this. But it’s funny right now,” Tim shrugs it off.

“You must be Miss Dupain-Cheng. Nice to meet you. I’m Dick and this is Cass. We’re gonna step in as tour guides and chaperones today. We were sent by WE. It’s a pleasure to meet you. You’re the most praised contest winner to date. Your name has been a staple around for a while now,” I shake the young girls hand. That’s when I took in her outfit, hair, and eyes. I look at Tim and he just smirks as he shakes his head. “I love your outfit by the way. Nightwing, nice.”

The young girl, with hair so black it was blue, giggled. “Thanks, me and my friend Chloe decided to dress up for the first week or so that we’re here. Today, I’m Nightwing and she’s Black Bat!” Her smile that she gave me was so bright, I swear the sun started shining in Gotham. I look at Tim and he simply smiles warmly at her. Clearly my brother is taken with her already. We’re screwed if Bruce meets her.

“That’s awesome. Where’d you get them?” I ask and before she answers, her friend dressed as Cass’s alter ego sidles up to her and responds for her.

“She made them. My Mari is the best designer around. You’ll see,” Chloe responds, and I look at them in shock.

“Well, you certainly seem talented. You two mind if I get a picture? I need to have proof of these outfits,” I ask them and they both nod. Marinette gives her smile that lights up Gotham. “Thanks. Now then, let’s get on with the tour.” I take the students into the museum to finally start the tour.

~.~

Dick, the tour guide, starts to show us around the beautiful museum and my hand is itching to reach for the sketchbook in my bag. The marble and pillars alone were art enough to inspire designs of outfits, dresses, and jewelry. Not to mention the actual art. When we reached the hall of Heroes, the history and the costumes show me the accuracy of my own outfits. I stepped in front of the original Bat Girl and get lost in my own thoughts. As a hero myself, I fear the day I might get as injured as she once did, even though I have the Miraculous cure.

“Mari!” Chloe whisper yells. “Get out of your head and focus on the tour guide. Don’t let yourself fall into those thoughts I know you were thinking.”

“Thanks, Chlo,” I smile at her and turn my attention to Dick.

“Batman is said to have been single handedly responsible for more than half of our city’s Vigilante’s success. No Robin who went out on their own would be here today without his training them in the first place. No one knows where he get’s these Robins, but everyone knows that we are grateful to have them all. The female vigilante’s we see are also a major positive influence on the youth of our city. Not only did the first Bat Girl start her work entirely on her own, but she was clearly a youth who was later brought under Batman’ wing before the fateful day where she was injured to the point of never returning to vigilante work. There are many theories out there about Bat Girl’s disappearance and why the public never saw her again. All together we’ve had about 3 Bat Girls and at least 4 Robin’s. From what we can tell Nightwing…” Dick continues explaining the history and theories of the local Vigilante’s.

I raise my hand to ask a question and Dick pauses and nods in my direction. My classmate’s rolling their eyes. “Why is it that you all call them Vigilante’s when at this point they are clearly heroes who have even joined and at least one of them helped form, the Justice League?”

“I guess it’s just kind of habit at this point. When the Vigilante’s began here in Gotham, it was just Batman against the city. He stopped the crime that the cops couldn’t get to or even touch sometimes, but he did so by breaking the rules and the law. We are supposed to leave it to the cops to solve and stop crime. Batman became an absolutely indispensable hero for the city when superpowered villains and pycho’s such as the Joker or Scarecrow who were too difficult for the police to handle on their own came on the scene.”

I nod and Dick continues on with the tour before we head into the Wayne wing. Yes, an entire wing dedicated to the city playboy. The center of the wing had a gigantic and beautiful chandelier. I fell into a near trance just looking at it and ended up sitting on the floor with crossed legs and pulled out my sketchbook. I was sketching before I even knew what I was doing.

~.~

Shortly after finishing in the Hall of Heroes we made our way into the Wayne Wing so I could explain my own family history, starting with my adoptive father’s parents. But before I can I turn around only to watch Marinette sit down in a trance and start sketching in her sketchbook. I can’t help myself; I discreetly take a picture to share with the family later. Damian is going to like this a lot. I was smiling when the moment was ruined.

“There goes Mari-slut, vying for attention again,” the glasses girl comments again.

“Oh, come on! For someone who used to supposedly be her best friend you really don’t know her. This happens all the time when something beautiful catches her attention. Next thing you know, you have a gorgeous new outfit and accessories that she lets you wear or even gives you,” Chloe stands defensively in front of Marinette. Which of course catches MY eye.

“I know you mean well Chloe, but she could have hurt someone with how quickly she dropped down like that. She clearly didn’t care what happened when she sat down. I wish I could agree with you, but I can’t see that as anything other than a cry for attention,” the sausage girl replies with her hand to her mouth, seemingly in concern.

“She was in the back of the group; I was the only one with a chance of falling over her and I was next to her. This was just the best position for her to sketch whatever entered her head. And based off this room she might need to do this now, so she doesn’t do it even more later,” Chloe defends her friend again.

“It just, I’ve seen people turn around and trip over someone who had dropped down carelessly like that and gotten seriously hurt,” sausage girl adds on with teary eyes.

“Oh, girl. Don’t mind Chloe. At least no one was actually hurt. Despite Marinette’s best efforts,” glasses consoles sausage.

“Enough! Sitting down like that couldn’t be a cry for attention when she has that look in her eyes. That’s the look of someone who doesn’t even recognize what is going on around them. All she see’s is the chandelier and her sketchbook,” I call everyone’s attention to me.

“What would you know?! You’re just a tour guide and Lila has firsthand experience with this kind of thing. Besides, you don’t know Marinette like we do,” glasses shouts at me.

“I know cause as I cop; I saw it all the time. Especially here in Gotham where fear toxin is a regular threat. Victims of fear toxin get a similar look in their eye, except their look is full of manic fear as well. I don’t want to hear anymore on the matter. Miss Bourgeois, if she starts to need to sketch again, can you please help to guide her to a bench instead of the floor so she won’t get stepped on and can be more comfortable. The Gotham Museum encourages artists to sit and be inspired by the art within it’s walls. And the Wayne Wing has some of the most beautiful pieces ever to be in Gotham, all donated by Bruce Wayne to honor his mother’s memory,” I finish my reprimand of the bullies and point out that similar actions are encourages, especially in this wing.

Chloe simply nods and the Lila girl makes a fuss apologizing for causing a scene and whatever else she says to her friends to get them to fawn over them. I let them explore the Wayne Wing and tell them to meet under the Chandelier in two hours. By then it’ll be time for lunch, which they have permission to leave for. After lunch I’ll finish the tour and then they’ll head back to the Hotel. I’ll be helping Daisy make sure that all of them are on the bus so no one gets left behind again. Once they’re all preoccupied, I turn to Cass.

“Ok, I’m gonna say it. What the fuck?” I ask her and she gives a harsh laugh.

“Seriously. How dumb can those kids be?” Cass crosses her arms and glares at the Lila girl.

“Apparently pretty dumb,” I grunt. “I don’t know how they seem to blindly listen to that Lila girl. Especially with her earlier Damian lie.”

“Yeah. Though we didn’t exactly debunk her lie yet. This could be fun,” Cass smirks as plans seemingly form in her head.

“Could you hold off on that please?” I didn’t even notice Marinette approach so needless to say, me and Cass were both a little startled.

“Um…why?” I ask her, more than a little confused why she would stop us from exposing the lies.

“I just think that they won’t believe you no matter what right now. They haven’t even figured out that you’re Bruce Wayne’s oldest son. Let alone that I was dropped off by the Co-Ceo. So, they’re gonna need plenty of evidence. And since we’re here for an entire semester, we have plenty of time to do just that while we’re here in Gotham. I’ll do my best to gather all the evidence quick as possible,” Marinette tells me, and I give her a questioning look.

“Just trust her. We have discovered that Lila did the least research for her current lies cause Gotham has a lot less information coming out easily on their famous people. So, she doesn’t think Marinette can really prove her wrong. Plus, she doesn’t think in general half the time. That’s just Liar-la for you. She’s ridiculous, utterly ridiculous,” Chloe backs up her friend.

“Alright, we’ll follow your lead for now I suppose. So, what did you just have to draw when you saw the original Wayne Mansion Chandelier?” I ask to switch gears.

“Oh, well, I…I uh…I…you see…it…um…I…des…gah!” Marinette stammers and blushes as she starts hiding behind Chloe.

“Mari-bug is a bit of a designer. When she gets like that, the inspiration is too strong for her to resist and she is lost in her world of design,” Chloe responds for her clearly flustered friend.

“Stolen design you mean. Lila designed half the stuff Marinette posted on that old site of hers. That’s why she had to take it down. Don’t you remember Chloe Brat-goise?” Glasses interrupts.

“Seriously Alya? You of all people should know that’s not true in the least. Yet you just believe whatever Liar-la tells you,” Chloe retort.

“The only liar around here is Mari-slut. Who you seem to be helping to flirt with our tour guide. Seriously, how desperate can she get? First Adrien, now this old guy?” Glasses girl, or Alya apparently, spits at Chloe.

“I’m not flirting with the tour guide,” Marinette says with what seems like bravado, but I can see the fire in her eyes. I was still stuck on being called old, and Cass laughing wasn’t helping.

“Whatever Mari,” Alya flips her hair dismissively.

“Mari is reserved for my friends Alya, something we haven’t been in a while,” steel seemed to infuse itself in Marinette’s voice as she stood up for herself.

Alya just decides to stomp off after clearly being shocked by Marinette’s tone. I tell Marinette to go enjoy the rest of the Wayne Wing with her friend and that me and Cass would be here if she needs us. After they walk off me and Cass share a look. Marinette was clearly being bullied, and it went beyond being left behind in the city of crime.

~.~

Me and Chloe wander around the Wayne Wing and admire all the art and beautiful statues that the Wayne’s have donated over the years. The biggest statue being one of Thomas and Martha Wayne with their arms around each other and their outermost arms outstretched as if saying “here we are, and here you go. Beauty, wealth, warmth, and home, all gifted to all that we can reach.” The statue was carved from white marble and seemed to be so pure it was almost a solid white. All the black tendrils that you could see, almost seemed consumed by the white, as if the light of their souls were swallowing the darkness of the world around them. The most beautiful statue by far was this one. It was welcoming, warm, and giving. The statue gave off a warmer feeling than you would expect from stone.

I thought I got the design out of me but instead, Chloe guided me to the nearby bench before I could just sit down on the ground again and I began designing. I wanted to capture the spirit of this statue as best as I could. Giving, merciful, light, swallowing the harsh, cruel, darkness. The embodiment of yang, the light of yin yang, the creation miraculous. When I was done, I looked at the dress on the paper in front of me. It was a floor length gown, draping the form of the body it’s on as if it were poured on. The dress was white with shimmering diamonds in bunches by the heart and right hip. Those diamonds held together bits of the draping fabric to gather together and fit the body even better. Underneath was the swallowed black, the black being the darkest fabric I’ll be able to find only to be dyed even blacker once my hands are on it. The white will be a silk, mostly solid but just thin enough the darkness will shine through, making the dress all the more beautiful. You see just a small peak of the black fabric at the bottom left of the dress as if an asymmetrical skirt was on sideways and barely lifted five inches off the floor to reveal a pitch-black universe beneath the veil of the skirt. The shoes match the white of the dress with a cluster of diamonds on the toes. The bottom of the shoe the blackest you’ve ever seen. All accessories are diamond, reflecting the light of the dress designed for others to bath in and feel the purity of it. The dress is strapless and has a brilliant fur coat to go over it should you be exposed to the cold darkness of Gotham.

“I think I found your dress,” I tell Chloe. She’s beautiful enough to do this justice.

“Are you kidding me? That’s your dress. I look much better in gold, like the last one you designed. Besides your dark hair compliments the dress much better than my blonde,” Chloe tells me, and I look at her in shock. She gently smiles at me. “That is so clearly the light of the miraculous. Besides, the chandelier fits Pollen and Princess Honey better. The only reason this dress isn’t in red is because your miraculous is the embodiment of yang and creation. The white is you. Not me.”

“Alright Chlo. In that case, we both might just have our dresses. Way earlier than I thought, thankfully,” I smile at my best friend and we return to the group for lunch. I’m satisfied with the dress. And Chloe’s right. I put myself down when I said the dress was for her. Deep down, I knew it was mine.

@BlueKnight: *2 pictures attached* Okay, so I met our contest winner today and can I just say she is literal sunshine? Like I swear the sun shines in Gotham every time she smiles. Look at how cute she is with her friend in Vigilante outfits! Apparently with more to come. And the cutie draws too! So lost in her inspiration she just dropped down and her tongue poked out in concentration. #literalsunshine #sunshineofgotham #sweetie #trueartist #hidefrombruce

|

| @CoffeeisLife: I met her too and loved the outfit. She seriously is sunshine. When she truly smiles, the clouds seem to part just to let the light in for her. An absolute darling! #sunshineofgotham #bestoutfits #nowonderbestentry #absolutesweetheart

|

| @DaisyDarlin: This girl is sunshine and sugar. I don’t care who you are but bless your heart if you try to hurt her. I’m already in love with the little darlin’. And the brats who go after her will be in so much trouble if I have anything to say about it. #sunshineofgotham #sweeterthansugar #seriouslykeepfrombruce #hemighttrytoadopt #lookslikeawaynealready

|

| @BattyBat: Seriously, from what I’ve seen there’s some major bullying going on. This sunshine was even asking us to hold off on revealing lies so she can make it easier for her classmates to believe it. I really wanna punch something now. #sunshineofgotham #littleartist #mightbeasaint #caresforallbutself #seriouslyimgoingtopunchstuff

|

| @OGWayne: I won’t adopt her…I think. Besides that point, @BattyBat only punch a punching bag or other gym equipment. Outside of that, tell me more about the bullying situation later. I’ll see what I can do. #sunshineofgotham #sweetdear #backboneofherclass #millioncharities #idontknowallshesdone #seriouslycantwaittomeetmycontestwinner

|

| @IcePrince: What was she drawing? #fatheratitagain #iwillnotcallhersunshineofgotham #whatsherartlike #notanotherwayne #ihaveenoughsiblings

|

| @BlueKnight: She was apparently designing clothes and accessories based on what she saw around her. And Aww, I love you too demon spawn. #sheissunshineofgotham #sunshineofgotham #littledesigner #iceprinceinterestpeaked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. We have now entered the start of the Wayne's knowing Marinette. LOL! If you really enjoyed it, please leave a comment, it really helps me continue my writing. See you all next week!


	5. Beautiful Garden and Terrifying New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to @minimicro! Their birthday was this week and they are my best friend and biggest fan. So as a special birthday treat I worked really hard to get the next chapter out early.
> 
> Credit to the creator of 'Look What You Made Me Do' Kiatana6 for Lapis, Lemon Drop, Marigold, and Daffodil. Also to anyone else who used them.

After we were given two hours of free time Dick wrangled us up for a quick blurb about how Mr. Wayne and his family had been donating to the Museum for decades now. When the Chandelier had been donated, back not long after Bruce Wayne returned from his abroad seclusion, the Museum had to have a remodel done to accommodate the beautiful and original chandelier of Wayne manor which had burned down. This chandelier was restored before being donated and a new one was put up in its place in the manor. Since then, the statue of Thomas and Martha Wayne had been created and placed in its place of honor in the Wayne Wing.

Once the blurb was done, we were let loose for lunch nearby and told to be back in an hour so we could see the rest of the museum and go back to the hotel afterwards. Me and Chloe chose a little cafe and had some time to ourselves. The others wanted to try other places. Sadly, the coffee and food didn’t last long enough as soon the hour was up. We went through the rest of the museum and I avoided anymore design trances. The art was beautiful, absolutely stunning, but not as inspirational as the chandelier and the statue. Once we were done being given detailed explanations of the couple other sections we had to go through, including a small hall of Villains which was there purely to educate in case someone didn’t know who they were, it was about four-thirty. The bus had arrived and so had Daisy. Both waiting outside the entrance of the museum.

Lila’s group stopped to talk, as if they hadn’t been talking all day, at the top of the stairs at the entrance. It didn’t bother me as this is pretty normal, but I had been distracted talking to Chloe, so I didn’t notice when Lila’s foot shot out in front of me. It must have rained since lunch cause the stairs were wet and slick and I couldn’t regain my footing because of that. I went tumbling down the stone steps to land in a heap in front of Daisy.

“MARINETTE!!!” Chloe shrieks as I tumble down the many steps. There were other voices mixed in but with the fall it was a bit jumbled, so I didn’t really recognize them. That is until Lila called out above them all.

“Oh my gosh! Marinette I’m sOo sorry. I didn’t mean to! You know my leg has that twitch and the cold weather must’ve triggered it. Oh, I know we have our differences, but I really hope you don’t blame me and get angry with me for this. It was an accident, honest!” Lila gave her little crying speech and covered her face. Mme. Bustier, who had been checking on me along with Chloe and the tour guides, rushed over to join the class in comforting Lila. I could see Adrien standing nearby with a dangerous flash in his eyes as he looked at me before rejoining the group from class.

“Oh girl, how could she blame you for this. It’s not your fault that you have a twitch sometimes. Besides, Marinette’s clumsy anyways, she probably would’ve tripped even without your leg twitching. If she does get upset over this then that’s her problem for not being more understanding and for being such a bitch,” Alya gives me a glare as she holds and comforts Lila. Her eyes clearly telling me that if I don’t reassure Lila then I’d be getting hurt worse later. I get up slowly, and with a little help from Chloe and the tour guides and grin a biting smile. My teeth grinding together I spoke through them.

“Of course, I don’t blame you Lila! It was just bad timing. You couldn’t help it,” I manage to say, taking a deep breath. “It looks worse than it is anyways. Just a few scrapes and bruises.”

The tour guides look at me skeptically and I just keep my irritated smile on my face, not noticing how thunder clapped as I spoke through my gritted teeth and the sky darkened. Mme. Bustier smiled at me warmly and with a bit of pride. Adrien appeared pleased with my standing down about Lila’s lies as he had asked all those years ago, when Lila made her promise to take all my friends and then made good on it. Alya looked satisfied before she looked at Lila and continued to assure her of not being at fault, how even ‘the bitch’ aka me said so. Finally, I looked at Chloe who looked at the class with utterly pure disdain and rage.

“Thank you for reassuring Lila, Marinette. I knew you would set the right example in this situation as the class president. Now everyone let’s get on the bus,” Mme. Bustier called out and Daisy finally stepped forward seemingly hanging up the phone.

“Y’all won’t be going anywhere without my agreeance anymore. After leavin’ behind a student this mornin’ by leavin’ early, y’all have lost the privilege and ability to call for the bus. Mme. Bustier, I will be conducting head counts every time y’all get on and off the bus. Mr. Wayne does not take kindly to children being left to fend for themselves in Gotham. He’s been workin’ very hard to provide aide even for them homeless runaways that we got here. Last thing he’s willing to do is see his contest winner or one of her classmates get hurt from y’all leavin’ em’ behind. Now, Miss Marinette, Mr. Wayne has asked if you’d like to see a doctor after that fall. If you do, then one of the tour guides will take you. If not, well we won’t force you and you can get on the bus with the rest of yer class,” Daisy clearly wasn’t happy with the situation and Dick was standing close in case I did want to see a doctor, or emergently needed one I’m sure.

“No, really I’m fine. Scrapes and bruises really. I might be a little sore tomorrow, but I’ll be better in no time. And Chloe won’t let me say no if I need it. I can just clean up at the hotel,” I smile at Daisy for real this time to make her more at ease for me not going.

“If you feel like you need to see a doctor at any point, you just let the front desk know and they’ll help you get to one,” Dick speaks up this time. “Daisy, I’m gonna get these two onto the bus now. So, add them to your headcount before you let the others on.”

Daisy simply nods and we’re ushered into the bus to take our seats first. We sit near the back so that the others will have a hard time to do anything to us. I sit near the window and Chloe looks on worried. I feel a reassuring pressure on my leg near my bag from the kwamii’s. As we wait for the rest of the class to join us on the bus, I lean my head on Chloe and she doesn’t say a thing. She knows I’ll say something about how I’m actually feeling after we get to our room. It takes about twenty minutes before we’re all on the bus and back at the hotel.

In our room, Chloe helps me clean up the outward injuries. Once they’re better looking, she asks if she needs to be worried about anything else. I simply shake my head lightly and tell her that Tikki is already healing me a lot. I just hope we can avoid any Akuma attacks while I recover from this. At least for the day is preferable. We’ll see. I keep my phone on just in case of an alert and go sleep in my room. Chloe checked on me throughout the night, she probably had an inkling of my likely concussion. Either way, I wasn’t about to let yesterday’s ending ruin my tomorrow.

~.~

For some reason I started having the worst headache above my left eyebrow. It almost felt broken but that made no sense. This happens sometimes though. It’s usually gone pretty quick. Though on occasion it takes a day or so before it fully goes away. But the intense anger I felt was something I hardly ever feel anymore. At least, I thought so. When I was ten, I would be angry like this a lot, ready to tear someone apart. I would never admit it, but Father, Greyson, and the rest of the family have done a lot for helping me to understand my own emotions and work towards healing. With Pennyworth on top of it all, being angry all the time seemed pointless. But for the last three years there will be moments of this intense anger just building inside of me. Slowly it became more often. Today I had one of those moments on top of this headache. When that happens, I almost always take a day or so to recover. This is gonna be a long twenty-four hours. Especially when father roped me into being a babysitter for that contest winners class tomorrow at the garden. Instead of just putting up with humans, I got up and went to my room to rest. I was exhausted.

~.~

The next morning, I woke up and still had a headache from where I’m pretty sure I fractured my skull yesterday, not that I told anyone. I took some ibuprofen and went to get ready. Today’s theme for me was Robin. There have been many Robin’s but only one has remained Robin only, at least so far. He also has one of the best costumes of all the Robin’s. Instead of a dress, I wore a red tunic with black skinny jeans underneath. I had on green combat boots today and a black hooded kimono style jacket with a yellow lining and a batwing style cut at the bottom. Once again, I wore my hair pulled back in a ponytail but instead of it being a high ponytail it was low and secured to a couple places on my head which I wrapped around the bands with more hair. Technically it was two ponytails combined into one, but still a ponytail. My eye makeup was green with black winged eyeliner that kinda made the design of Robins mask but smaller. The rest of my makeup was simple and nude, and covered my bruises. Finally, I accessorized with a yellow chain belt which consisted of big, thin, and circular links, and green cuff bracelets.

When I exited my bathroom, I had to wait for Chloe today. She’d be dressing up as a Siren so she’s probably having more fun with her look. I pulled out my doodle sketch book and just draw random things that I might draw inspiration from later. Luckily, I don’t have to wait long as out walks Chloe perfectly made up in the outfit I gave her. When I designed Poison Ivy’s outfit, I drew from many different styles of hers, which resulted in Chloe’s outfit today. Chloe’s dress was green with a strapless bodice that had leaf-like designs all over it. The skirt covered in ivy vine designs flowed seamlessly from the bodice. In some outfits you see Poison Ivy in a leather jacket style, so I used that to keep to dress code of needing sleeves. However, instead of a dark green that looks black like you usually see, I put her in red for Ivy’s hair. For shoes I decked out green heels, like what Chloe is used to wearing but slightly taller, to have vine straps going up to the knees and have leaves all over them. Chloe had one side of her hair pinned back a little with a rose and wore green smoky eyeshadow with red lips. To see my designs come to life on her is always breath-taking and gives me such joy. She always makes my designs stand out more in my opinion.

Once we were both ready, we decided to eat in our room to avoid any issues with the class. We knew we could order room service and Mr. Wayne said he’d comp it. Normally I wouldn’t accept such a generous offer, but this seemed like the right time to let myself indulge in someone else’s generosity. Also, Chloe argued that he was even richer than Gabriel Agreste so two girls occasional room service charges were probably nothing to him. I ordered pancakes and made sure to get things for the Kwamii’s to eat as well, including camembert for Plagg whenever he finally woke up. Once we were done with our food, we went downstairs to wait for Daisy and the bus to show up, only to be met with Mme. Bustier arguing with the front desk.

“What do you mean you won’t contact the bus for us? My student needs to get to our destination so the plants can help with her allergies!” Mme. Bustier argued.

“And I’ve told you multiple times ma’am, I have been instructed to never call the bus early anymore. The bus will arrive on time for its schedule and Ms. Daisy will take headcount before you go anywhere. After you left a student behind yesterday, I’m surprised Mr. Wayne hasn’t done more but I’ll have to assume it’s because it was unintentional on your part. Now please have a seat, Ms. Daisy will be here soon and any grievances you have about the bus you can bring up with her,” The lady at the front desk spoke fluently in French as she shut down Mme. Bustier for arguing about calling the bus early. I suppose Lila would test her luck with it to see if the new rules stuck…if she even heard them yesterday. Of course, Lila sneezes a few times to bring her ‘misery’ home.

When Daisy did show up about thirty minutes later Lila was acting up a storm and Mme. Bustier tried to reprimand Daisy for not allowing us access to the bus, ‘effectively stranding us here’. Daisy was having none of it.

“Whatever could there be that y’all need to call the bus yourselves fer? Hm? To leave a student behind again? Did you even attempt a head count before you tried to call fer the bus? Bet you were missing at least one student if you didn’t. Now, why on earth did you think y’all needed the bus…” Daisy looks to the lady manning the front desk.

“An hour early,” she filled her in on how early they had tried.

“Thank you sugar. A full hour before y’all were scheduled fer yer tour? What could be so urgent that you couldn’t wait ta get to the gardens?” Daisy interrogated Mme. Bustier but Lila answered for her.

“My allergies started acting up ma’am. Achoo! And the flowers there would help me. Achoo!” She made sure to sneeze twice to add to the effect.

“Well, I have no idea what smelling the flowers of the garden have ta do wit yer allergies but here’s an antihistamine. This’ll fix ya right up,” Daisy walked over and handed the pill to Lila. “And for the record. The only way fer any of the medicinal plants in the garden to work as medicine, is to pick them and use them. Such an act can only be performed under the supervision of Ms. Poison Ivy or we all have ta deal wit her rampage for undue harm of the plants she works so hard ta tend to. So, don’t any of y’all think about plucking the plants today. They’re fer lookin and smellin. That’s it.”

Daisy conducts her head count, and we get under way to go to Gotham’s Botanical Garden, ultimately cared for by Poison Ivy herself. Which is why me and Chloe decided today would be when she wore her Poison Ivy outfit. It would be so cool to get to take a picture with her. When we get there, a grumpy looking guy our age is standing there with a girl a few years older than us. She’s clearly a lot more perky. Daisy does her head count as we get off and then stands in front of us.

“Mr. Greyson can’t join y’all for the next couple days, but Mr. Wayne has arranged for others to help guide y’all on yer tours. This is Damian and Stephanie; you’ll be seeing them both again so please do behave. I’ll see y’all after yer tour. Mr. Wayne needs me to get back to the office soon,” Daisy introduces and then hops in a waiting car nearby and heads off to her destination.

“Hey everyone! As Daisy said, I’m Stephanie. You can call me Steph. And this is Demon, I mean Damian. Heh, inside joke. We’ll be showing you around inside the garden. I’m sure Daisy already said this, but please don’t touch the plants. Poison Ivy really doesn’t like it when people do without permission. That being said, it’s absolutely beautiful in here. Wayne Enterprises has been working really hard with Poison Ivy to make this place as beautiful as it can be and keep nature safe in at least one part of Gotham. Go ahead and follow me in guys. We’ll do a quick tour and then let you all loose to enjoy the garden. As long as you remember the rules, everything will be fine,” Steph was clearly happy to be here with us. I kind of like that about her. The guy however looked about ready to rip off his own fingernails to get out of here.

When we get a little ways in Stephanie scans the crowd and seems to be doing another headcount. Probably to make sure she hasn’t lost anyone. When her eyes land on me and Chloe she gasps. “You must be the contest winner Marinette and her friend Chloe! OMG Dick was right the outfits are to die for! Damian, look at them! Can I get a picture of you two? Dick will kill me if I don’t get one for him!”

I can’t help but giggle and nod at her. Me and Chloe stand near each other off to the side of the group and get our picture taken for Steph. Meanwhile I overheard Alya mutter about me seeking attention. I decided to brush it off and let myself have some fun.

~.~

In the morning, the headache was better but still there. After a little while though it got better once more. I got ready in my usual attire, a white button up and black jeans with sneakers. Sneakers make it easier to run if need be. I slick back my hair as usual and spike it up a bit to make it different from Robin. I go downstairs once I’m ready and Pennyworth already has my breakfast ready. I quickly eat and groan when I’m reminded that I’m going to be babysitting that class today. No wonder I didn’t get ready to hit the gym. And I’d be going with Stephanie who was already ready to go. Pennyworth drives us in the town car and waits for fathers assistant Daisy to take her to Wayne Enterprises.

Soon after arriving a bus pulls up and Daisy does her head count, which I’ve been informed we need to do as well on occasion. Once she lets everyone off, my eyes catch on the last girl out. She was small and lithe, with hair so black it appeared blue. Her eyes were such a brilliant blue that they were easily compared with bluebells. And she was dressed as my alter ego. I take pride in my ability to keep my emotions under wraps, but this time was hard. I knew I had to hold back as a blush attempted to creep onto my cheeks. I would not give Brown the satisfaction. Daisy told them all to behave and try to get along with us, at which I quietly scoffed, and then she scurried off to Pennyworth so he could drive her back to the office.

Brown brought all the students into the garden after a little speech of her own, where she referred to me as Demon as if now was the time for family antics, tch. Once we got to the first stopping point, in front of the roses Ivy planted where she died in the past, Brown finally seems to notice the girls’ outfit. And apparently her friend had one to. When she gushed and made a point to point it out to me, my blush pushed through for all of a second. Long enough for me to be annoyed. She quickly got the girls to agree to a picture and then continued on with the tour. She explained the significance of the roses and several of the other flowers that are considered hot spots. Some beds were donated by WE, others by just the Waynes, and everything was planted and cared for by Poison Ivy. My favorite spots were the water attractions. There was a pond, two fountains, and waterfalls here and there. All filled with fresh water so any spray that came off them wouldn’t harm the plants. All man-made water attractions, which was now all of them, were donated by my father. He thought a good garden should have plenty of water, and water attractions.

I would never admit this out loud, but the garden is the most beautiful spot in all of Gotham in my opinion. I often come here to sketch my surroundings, to practice my observation skills as something other that fighting instinct. Once Brown finally cuts the students loose, I go sit in my favorite spot. By the fountain surrounded by dark flowers. The ground here almost looks like the night sky has poked through as if the earth held it within itself rather than being surrounded by it. I decide to sketch, but for some reason, I can only seem to sketch the girl with the bluebell eyes. I swear, the sun actually shined when she smiled. I suppose my idiot brothers may have been right. She might be literal sunshine.

I thought all was going well until I heard some of the students come around the corner into my slice of heaven. It was the girl with sausages for hair and her posse. She seemed to be bragging about something. Hopefully, they just pass through.

“I can’t believe she interrupted the tour just to take a picture of Marislut and Chloe Bratgoise,” the girl with the glasses calls out.

“It was rather unprofessional. I suppose I should tell my Damiboo about it. I just hope she doesn’t get into too much trouble,” sausage girl acts distressed, though it was so clearly fake.

“I still can’t believe you’re dating Damian Wayne! You’re so incredibly lucky Lila!” a small blonde girl says in this annoyingly high-pitched voice.

“Tch!” I scoffed. Unable to hide my disdain. Who’s dating me? I don’t recall dating anyone.

“Hey! What’s your problem?” glasses turns to me and glares.

I was about to answer when bluebell walked into the area, smiling brightly and talking quietly with her friend. When she saw what was going on, she sighed before plastering on a fake smile. Her friend sighed as well, only after the fake smile was put on though. And bluebells friend looked on in clear anger as bluebell approached the group.

“Hey guys, what’s going on here?” she asked them, and glasses speaks up.

“None of your business Mari,” she snapped. Bluebell let her smile fall.

“You don’t get to call me Mari anymore Alya. You gave that right up when you stopped being my friend. It’s Marinette to all of you now,” she sighed and put back on a smile, a much more mild one, but still a smile. “I was just curious cause one of our tour guides looked uncomfortable. And we wouldn’t want that when we were told that we’d be seeing them both again.”

“We were just talking about my Damiboo and he scoffed as if there was something offensive about it,” Sausage girl fake cries. All of her sheep instantly flock to comfort her. I can only scoff again.

“He probably was offended Liar-la! Not everyone buys your lies, and most people find lies to be offensive!” Marinette’s blonde friend relied before me or Marinette even get the chance to. I can’t help but smirk at her reply.

“How dare you Chloe! Lila doesn’t lie! It’s you and Marinette who are liars!” glasses, I think Marinette called her Alya, shouts.

“Ridiculous! You’re utterly ridiculous! I can’t believe you still believe and follow that liar after all this time. And you’re supposed to be some kind of reporter? Puh-lease! More like a third-rate tabloid rag!” Chloe yells right back.

“Chloe! Leave it! Alya, there’s always going to be people out there who don’t believe Lila’s word, and I have a feeling there will be plenty here in Gotham. They’re used to people lying about their lives. It is the city of crime after all. And Lila, you can’t blame him for not believing you with only your word, knowing the city he probably grew up in. So, can we all just drop it and go our separate ways?” Marinette attempts to diffuse the situation, but it doesn’t seem to work.

“Just because you’re hell bent on making Lila out to be a liar, doesn’t mean anyone else is Marinette! Except maybe your brainwashed lacky Chloe. You’re the only liar around here. You make up lies all the time just to bully Lila all because you’re jealous of her and Adrien!” Alya shouts at Marinette. My fists are beginning to ball up. That’s when Stephanie showed up and grabbed one of my hands. The class was clearly distracted cause no one noticed her. She held a finger up to her lips. She wanted to hear a little more, probably so she could report to father. “That’s why everyone thinks you’re the contest winner on this trip when we all know it was Lila! You changed the name of the entry at the last minute when you stole her phone! Just admit it already so Lila can get the reward she deserves!”

“First of all, Lila can have Adrien. I’ve long since gotten over that crush. And second of all I won’t admit to something I didn’t do,” Marinette replies in an eerily calm voice.

“Just let her take credit Alya. Maybe if she gets to pretend she’s the contest winner then she’ll finally forgive me for whatever I did to make her hate me so much,” the Lila girl cries holding onto her friends arm.

“No girl, you won fair and square. She shouldn’t get the credit that you deserve,” Alya replied affectionately. As if talking down a martyr. Which I suppose is the role that Lila girl was playing. This only made me like that Chloe girls nickname for the liar even more.

“No, she doesn’t deserve credit for my hard work. I let go of a lot of things, but this is something I refuse to. I spent an entire year writing essays and the like to enter and win this contest. All so that I could give the entire class this experience. I accomplished a lot with that entry, and I’m not letting Lila take that away from me. Now just walk away, I’m sure the last thing our tour guides want is to listen to us fight. And I’m sure it made him uncomfortable to hear about your love life. So, ignore whatever he did to upset you and walk away. You can argue with me later, we stay in the same hotel and are going to be here through till the New Year. You have plenty of time,” Marinette’s voice brokered no argument. It was the voice of a true leader. One who cared about the safety and well-being of their people. It was impressive.

~.~

Once I finally convinced Lila and her sheep to walk away, I turned to the tour guides. “I’m so sorry you had to see all that. I promise I didn’t lie in my essay. They are mostly good people, they’re just a little lost right now,” I bow as I apologize.

“Mari,” Chloe calls out softly. Clearly feeling bad for my still having hope. I can’t help it.

“What was that all about anyways,” Steph asked, and I stood up.

“Well…it’s complicated. I’m working on taking care of it but I’m also trying to help the rest of my classmates not be too difficult to convince. Right now, they’re all basically convinced that Lila is this amazing person with an even more amazing life. And sadly, while we’re in Gotham anyways, she decided to use the Wayne’s to better convince the class of this,” I can’t help but look down. I have a feeling that the Damian in front of us is the Damian Wayne she’s been talking about. Which would explain his being upset.

“Well, I’m here so I can set the record straight,” Damian replies, confirming my suspicion.

“They’ll just think you’re lying cause I got my ‘claws’ in you. Please, if you can, hold off on anything until I can give them all definitive proof of Lila’s lies,” I ask.

“Why?” was his simple reply.

“Because if I don’t get definitive proof, then they’ll just keep believing Lila over everyone else. She’s decently convincing,” I hope that explains well enough.

“Hm,” Damian thinks for a minute. “She’s not convincing enough for Gotham. Let my father or any one of us Wayne’s know if you need help. The sooner we stop her lies. The sooner lies about me will stop.”

“Of course. Again, I’m really sorry,” I bow once more for asking something so big.

“You’re fine! I’m more concerned about where you got those clothes!” Steph exclaimed. Clearly to lighten the mood.

“She made them. My Mari is gonna be the worlds best fashion designer one day,” Chloe sang my praises as usual. I can’t help but to smile and laugh at their antics.

“Maybe, but will she be MDC good?” Steph asks clearly as a joke.

“Chloe, don’t you dare,” before she can reply. Two more women show up.

“I’m telling you, the plants are reacting to something, and even I can feel the sunlight. It’s like it’s getting stronger over…” the red head stops mid-sentence when she sees me and Chloe.

“Oh my goodness! Ives! Look it’s a mini you!” the blonde shouts and I finally piece together who they both are. In front of us are Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy.

“Harles. I think I found the sunshine and I never wanna lose it,” Poison Ivy says almost in a trance as she looks at me.

“Ives!! Snap out of it and actually look at them!” Harley Quinn snaps in Poison Ivy’s face.

“Oh, wow,” Poison Ivy snaps out of it like Harley said and she gets a good look. “Only thing that would make this better would be if one was me and the other was you Harles.”

“Oh, Harley Quinn is tomorrow. She’ll be Cat Woman then. We would’ve done the two of you together, but I wanted to be you both too badly and she likes the darker color scheme of the males. As the designer, she deserves to wear whichever color schemes she wants,” Chloe smiles at the two Sirens and is clearly star struck by their presence. Probably because of how much she relates to them.

“Aw! Well, I can’t argue with that, now can I? And you made these Lapis? Really?! Just like Lemon Drop says?” Harley asks me and I blush. My smile is practically ear to ear as I nod.

“Well, I have to say, you do great things for my plants so I’m not too shocked at how good you were at recreating plants on your outfit. You’re really talented Marigold,” Ivy tells me and I blush harder.

“Can we get a picture wit ya both? You are too cute to pass up!” Harley asks and we smile even more.

“We’d love that!” We both reply at the same time and laugh in joy.

“If you two ever need anything while you’re in Gotham, give us a shout,” Harley says as she gives us a business card that boasts being made of recycled paper.

“We both should be on there. Consider us your friends. With the sunshine you bring to Gotham, I will definitely say you are someone I want to stay safe while you’re here. And happy too,” Ivy smiles at us. “We better get going. It was nice meeting you two. You’re welcome back here anytime!” Ivy shouts as they leave on a vine of her’s.

We just made some seriously dangerous and amazing friends. I can’t believe two of the sirens called us friends.

@HarleyHarHAr: *picture* look at my pretty Lapis and Lemon Drop! They are precious! Lapis made the outfits herself! It’s official, she is Gotham’s Sunshine! #sunshineofgotham #designer #precious #mycuties #lapisandlemondrop

|

| @IvyGotPlants: She isn’t kidding. My plants have started doing better since she got here. She literally brings the sun when she smiles. I declare her off limits. I officially declare protection on that little Marigold and her friend Daffodil. #sunshineofgotham #lapisandlemondrop #marigoldanddaffodil #designer #underprotection #offlimits

|

| @CoffeeisLife: Harley, Ivy, we talked about this. You can’t just take people. Especially not them. Protection is fine, and I definitely agree with her being off limits. #sunshineofgotham #behavesirens #offlimits #shesunderwaynewatch #waynesprotection #precious

|

| @OGWayne: Yes, the Sunshine of Gotham is under the protection of the Wayne’s. For more than one reason. She is an absolute sweetheart and I want her to understand what kindness from others can be like as she seems to be lacking in that department. #sunshineofgotham #seriouslyasweetheart #underwaynesprotection #waynewatch #precious #offlimits

|

| @SpoiledBat: I met her today at the Botanical Garden, before the two Sirens I might add, and her smile lit up the world around her. And her outfits are sooooo cute! I asked her where she got them, and her friend said that she made them herself. AAHHH! Seriously, might be next MDC. #sunshineofgotham #offlimits #precious #waynewatch #designer #seriouslysweet #calculatingforotherstoo

|

| @IcePrince: She was very good at diffusing a situation even when it seemed hostile towards her. And her outfits were aesthetically pleasing. #sunshineofgotham #shesprettywhenshesmiles #makesfriendswithsirens #defendedme #waynewatch

|

| @BlueKnight: OMG DEMON COMPLIMENTED HER!!!! SHE IS OFFICIALLY A SAINT! HE EVEN USED THE HASHTAG!! THE PRECIOUS SUNSHINE CHILD MUST BE PROTECTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #sunshineofgotham #iceprinceusedsunshineofgotham #sunshinemeltediceprince #sunshinesaint #iceprincecomplimented #waynewatch #precious #offlimits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG all you guy's commenting has me unbelievably happy and I squeel just about everytime. Thank you all so much for commenting, I do take ideas from the comments sometimes and I will reply with a "it is now" if I'm adding it. It will be of my own version, but inspiration is drawn from you guys plenty often. If you are enjoying this fic please do comment, it encourages me to continue and try to keep to my posting schedule. Sorry for the long note but you guys made me smile so much! So once again thank you all and I hope you keep enjoying!


	6. Akuma's and Concerns

I don’t know why but seeing those two Siren’s buddy up to Marinette made me uncomfortable. Probably because they are former rogues and she’s an innocent. That’s probably it; Father and the rest of them are rubbing off on me is all. Though I don’t know why the sun appears to come out when Marinette smiles, and the air around her seems to sparkle like the sun on water. I also have no idea I can’t seem to take my eyes of her. She’s not the only vulnerable innocent here. Though that Lila girl would probably fall closer to the rogue position so I probably wouldn’t care if she got attacked. I’m iffy on her glasses wearing friend, Alya I think it was. Either way, they both rub me the wrong way. And it doesn’t help that they’re spreading rumors about me either.

I decide to stop sketching for now and walk around the gardens to keep an eye on all of them. That is why father had me come anyways. And Brown was here to keep me from murdering anyone. Which seems increasingly hard as I hear them talk about Lila and her “Dami-boo.” I would never let someone call me that. Only reason I’m not ripping her tongue out now is because that Marinette asked me earlier to let it go for now. And for some reason I feel compelled to listen to her. They were slowly milling around and looing at all the different plants and flowers when every one of their phones go off at the same time. They pull them out and Marinette and her friend Chloe glance at their screens before nodding at each other. Marinette runs off and Chloe looks at her phone casually.

“What’s going on?” Brown asks me and I shrug. So, she drags me over to Chloe, clearly agreeing she’s the most tolerable of the group that we can find right now. “Hey, Chloe, right? What’s going on? Why’s everyone looking at their phones?”

“Oh, it’s just a news app. Something’s going down back home and there’s live coverage that we’re all watching,” the blonde shrugs.

“I can’t believe someone was just akumatized. He’d been so quiet recently too,” I overheard someone say from the direction of the rest of the class.

“You sure that’s all it is? They seem a little more shocked over there,” I question, perhaps a little harshly.

Chloe flinches a little but sighs nodding her head. “I’m sure. It’s nothing abnormal. They have no business being surprised. I’m more surprised at it being almost a week since the last situation.” She waves off her classmates. Brown looks around.

“Where’d your friend Marinette go?”

“Bathroom. She’ll be back before long,” Chloe responds.

“Can we watch,” I asked. It surprised even me a bit.

“I guess. But you won’t know what’s going on,” She nods, and we get on either side of her to watch her phone. I girl in a red, black, and spotted outfit was fighting with some kind of monster along side what appeared to be two more heroes. One with a dragon theme, and one with a snake theme. I didn’t know what to make of it. This monster seemed pretty strong too. And yet, when they broke an object, the monster turned into a regular citizen and a white butterfly flies away. Followed by a wave of what appeared to be ladybugs fixing everything in their wake.

~.~

Everyone’s phones chime not too long after Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy leave. It was an akuma alert. No time to waste, Ladybug was needed. I nod to Chloe and run for the bathroom, releasing the Kwamii from my purse. I tell Trixx to make it seem like I’m in a stall and call out my transformation phrase. My suit now had more than simply some black areas on the limbs. I now had a black lined half jacket that was red and black spotted on the outside and had black combat boots that go halfway up my calves. My hair is up in a ponytail with the signature ribbon and I now have a second yo-yo that I can use that splits off my first one.

I put on the glasses of the horse miraculous and merge Tikki and Kaalki. My mask fell away leaving the glasses in black on my face alone. The jacket became a pretty brown and my black areas on my arms and legs got some cream-colored stripes. My hair gained a white, blonde appearance and my hair tie became black. I only look like this when merged with Kaalki of course, but I’m really not opposed to it. I call out voyage and arrive in Paris. I take down Kaalki and place the glasses in my yo-yo pocket dimension thing, where sugar cubes are kept since they’re in my purse anyways.

I rush to join Arashi and Vipere, Kagami and Luka’s new alter egos. After Miracle Queen they both had to change their transformation look to continue being holders, as true holders that was easier for them to do than for me to have to find others that are even somewhat as good of a match as the true holders. Kagami now had a more traditional style outfit when transformed. She had a high and tight neck that had an elongated pentagon of black fabric underneath it and over the chest just above her breasts. The shoulders are covered but there are no sleeves. There was a black boarder branching out from the sweetheart neckline under that elongated pentagon. The costume was a tunic style split into four sections. The front was the longest panel, ending in a point. The two side panels had almost a U-shape which was pointed in front and simply connected to the last panel in back. The boarder of the sweetheart neckline goes down at a forty-five-degree angle to the back where it separates the side panels from the back panel about a quarter of the way onto the back on either side. On her back was a triangle of the black fabric from her front. She wore black pants and red fabric boots with gold string wraps that went up to mid-calf. There was a crossing gold belt and in the center of her chest sat her power wheel which would glow and spin to indicate the power she was using between wind, water, and lightning. And she had black gloves over her hands with a red pointed glove going overtop and up the arms almost to where the tunic ends. The gloves had the tail design from her old costume and so does her pants. Her mask was similar to how it used to be, but the fangs were golden lightning with black clouds to represent both water and wind. Finally, her hair would transform with her. She gained a loose and spiky mohawk that ended in a low ponytail. She still had her horns in her hair, as that seemed to be unchangeable. Her miraculous still had the same design and sat on her neck over her costume.

Luka’s new costume was more similar to his old one, while still having enough of a difference to not cause an issue. He now had a hood similar to Carapace’s old costume. The base of his suit seemed to be a black skin-tight bodysuit that included gloves while the hood was the only fabric item that was of color with a scaled border at the edge of the hood. Body armor similar to the color of his hair but more blue would cover his pecks, shoulders, sides, stomach, hips, thighs, and shins/calves. He had large wrist cuffs on either forearm starting at the wrist and ending halfway to the elbow. The armor appeared to be covered in scales, and the wrist cuffs had an intricate design creating some subtle diamonds throughout. The miraculous built into the top of his right wrist cuff. His mask is similar to how it used to be, in a matching color to his costume, but with scales similar to his body armor with some slight yellow near the black fangs. His shoes are black and blend into the bodysuit but with the thickness of the armor. In fact, it covers some of the armor on his shins/calves. Finally, his hair color did change to match his armor and hood.

The two of them looked so different, it wasn’t hard to tell everyone they were someone else entirely, thus Arashi and Vipere were born. It wasn’t too hard for me to introduce them. Chat was the hard part, and he no longer was an issue. My heart clenched at that though. I don’t have time to think of my former partner. I hurry to the Akuma site and assess the situation. I was dumbfounded when I saw a man that appeared to look like a satyr with a pan flute and plant life overgrown around him.

“Give me an update so I know what I’m dealing with,” I tell them and they nod look at each other and Vipere stays back while Arashi distracts the Satyr.

“His name is Panikos, literally after the Greek god of nature, Pan. He was a professor of Greek Mythology at the local University. This happened during his free time though. Apparently, he’s an avid environmental activist when he’s not teaching. I don’t know exactly what lead to him getting akumatized but we believe it had something to do with destruction of nature. I think they’re planning on adding a new structure to this park that would cut down trees and other plants. His power is he plays his pan flute and controls plants to have them grow to monstrous levels and attack civilians…fifteen lost souls so far,” Vipere informs me and I swallow as I nod.

“We better get them a Miraculous Ladybug then. Where’s the Akuma? Do you know?” I ask for a little more information.

“Far as we can tell, it’s in the flute. But we could be wrong. All witnesses were among the fifteen,” he looks down, saddened at being unable to save their lives. A memory he’ll always have, even if he had been able to reverse the damage himself with second chance.

“Alright. Activate second chance now before we lose Arashi. LUCKY CHARM!!!” I call forth my power and begin formulating my plan. Luckily, it didn’t indicate a need for Princess Honey.

I observed the situation as I got involved in the fight. Using the machete to hack away at the plant life attacking me. Finally, I see what he is guarding most was actually the laurel wreath in his hair around his horns. I’d need to be precise. Finally, I see my plan. Arashi will thunder in front of him and turn to wind knocking him back, by that point I’ll have hacked my way in from behind and he’ll fall right into me, where I’ll be able to grab his wreath and destroy it. It takes us a few shots, but with second chance we manage to succeed, and I get my hands on his wreath, tearing it apart. All in all, with the growth and destruction he managed to get, we ended up with two-hundred souls lost. Two-hundred souls we could not save. Two-hundred souls that will come back with the power of Miraculous Ladybug. I’m just lucky that this lucky charm was more straight forward…and that we didn’t need Princess Honey or the cat miraculous.

“MIRACULOUS LAYBUG!!!!” I shout as I throw the machete up into the air after de-evilizing the akuma and releasing the butterfly back into the world. Ladybugs fixing the damage in waves and reviving every lost soul. I nod to Vipere and Arashi my gratitude for their help and pound it. I was determined to keep the tradition. Once we pound it, I rush off, so I don’t de-transform in front of the cameras and give Tikki a Macaroon as soon as I transform back. I pull out the glasses for Kaalki and put them on. My costume wearing just the glasses is similar to my old Ladybug costume mixed with Max when he donned the glasses. I quickly used Voyage to return to the stall I left from and de-transform once more. Allowing all the Kwamii to rest in my purse as I returned to the Class. Our tour guides standing with Chloe.

“Hey, sorry that took so long. I think I got a little lost there for a minute,” I explain away my absence with practiced ease and Chloe adds to the cover.

“All good Mari-bug. You didn’t miss anything anyways,” She waves me off as she loops her arm into mine.

“I’d argue that she missed what appeared to be a super powered fight,” Damian retorts.

“I didn’t miss much of it. I have my own phone you know. That’s why I got lost, I was watching while I looked for the bathroom,” I mimic Chloe in waving Damian of this time.

“I’m still rather surprised to hear this is going on in Paris,” Damian pushes, and I look at him confused.

“Well, it’s not exactly something we all enjoy talking about,” Chloe retorts.

“I’m sure. That looked pretty terrifying,” Steph decided to add to the conversation.

“Yeah, I heard the number of lost was two-hundred this time. Not the worst one though. So,” I shrug. It pains me to be so nonchalant about something I just witnessed that was so brutal.

“Not the worse?! That’s two-hundred people! Gotham doesn’t even usually have that many casualties!” Steph calls out and the class all kinda giggles.

“Try ninety-percent of Paris. That happened once. It’s been a while, so we’re all just kinda used to it. Well, except maybe Adrien. His dad shelters him as much as possible so we don’t know how many attacks he’s really been witness to,” Chloe continues the act, knowing how hard that day was for me.

“I’ve witnessed plenty. Just cause my dad has kept me sheltered doesn’t mean we haven’t been targeted before,” Adrien growls out and gives me the same dark look he’s been giving me since before I took his Miraculous. A look like he was just waiting to take me as his own.

“Sorry. How were we supposed to know,” Chloe cocks her hip and looks straight at him. I had let go of her arm. “You haven’t exactly been present lately.”

“Oh please, this is rich coming from the girl who’s caused the most incidents!” Alya yells at Chloe. “You’re just a brat who throws a tantrum whenever she doesn’t get what she wants and bullies’ others to make yourself feel better for your own mother not loving you!”

Chloe physically flinches and I put my arm around her. Her past could still be a sore subject for her. “That was uncalled for Alya. She’s changed a lot since all this has begun. She doesn’t even say that she should be called on as Queen Bee anymore and is happily a fan of Princess Honey now. On top of that, her mother’s been making an effort more lately. In fact, she had slowly made more and more of an effort to show Chloe her love for her since she became Style Queen. So, back off of her already.” The only time I usually stood up to Alya was when she picked on Chloe anymore. She doesn’t believe my own defenses anyways.

“Right, says the lying, attention seeking, bully. You probably push Chloe into causing half of the Akuma’s she causes in the first place. You’re the new bully ring-leader after all,” Alya retorts.

“Enough! Another word about this and I’ll have to send you all back to the hotel. Cause _I_ can call the bus and Daisy early if I have to,” Damian yells.

“No offense, but what exactly could an intern like you do anyways?” Lila asks in her sickeningly sweet voice that she concocted.

“If you’re not scared of him, how about me? I work directly with Bruce Wayne. Family connections and all that,” Steph throws some of her weight around without pointing out she’s practically an adopted daughter of the Wayne’s.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to sound mean or anything! I was just curious. We are about to become interns ourselves,” Lila bats her eyelashes and has her eyes water a little bit. “But I’d really hate to have to tell my Dami-boo that someone who works closely with his father was rude to me. Let alone an intern. I’d hate for anyone to get in trouble on my account, but I tell him everything.”

Damian scoffs and looks away, clenching his fist. “Well, good thing that’s not an issue. I happen to know Damian Wayne really well. So, I’m not really concerned for my job. But if I were you, I’d be concerned for my student visa here in the US. Cause, if you’re lying about being Damian Wayne’s girlfriend, and he finds out, the Wayne’s can get you deported for defamation. Just keep that in mind.”

“She doesn’t need to. Cause she doesn’t lie. Unlike Mari-slut over there!” Alya yells, clearly enraged at the suggestion.

“I’ll believe it when he tells me. Not you,” Steph winks and turns towards a different part of the garden. “Let’s finish up our tour, shall we?”

We take another couple hours in the garden before we return to the hotel, with Daisy doing two headcounts to ensure everyone was present. I was exhausted so we decided to order room service once again. I’m hoping Plagg will wake up soon.

~.~

I was lost in thought as we approached the company. Superheroes in Paris, and casualties hitting the millions, all missed. I don’t know how we never knew about this. Maybe it’s some kind of reality show that’s released randomly into that app disguised as a news app. That would be an idea. But I have no clue how accurate it is. And why did she say she got lost when I know I saw her determined stare as she headed over and inside the bathroom. We get to the office and upstairs to father and Drake’s private offices on the top floor. I nod at them as I sit down, waiting to go home.

“I can’t wait to go to the aquarium tomorrow. It’s an interesting class. And that contest winner is as sweet as you said. And talented. Check out the outfits for today! And look, Baby Bird blushed when he looked at her!” Brown was swiping through her phone when I picked up on the end of what she said.

“I did not blush,” I scoff at the idea.

“Nice try Baby Bird, but I caught you on camera. I’m just stealth like that,” Brown beamed. I knew better than to try and wrestle her for the phone, father would reprimand me.

"Tch, whatever,” I turned away and looked out the window towards the hotel I know they’re staying in. Perhaps Robin should pay Marinette a visit tonight. But first I should consult father about that app and the footage.

I walk into fathers’ office and look at him. “We need to talk.”

“Well, isn’t this rare. Go on,” Father gave me the green light and I described everything that I saw today, especially that video that appeared to be live footage.

@SpoiledBat: Wanted my own post. I got to spend the day with the sunshine, and I have to say, I’ve never seen the Ice Prince so calm! *picture of Damian and Marinette* Looks like the Sunshine of Gotham is melting our Ice Prince. #sunshineofgotham #mustprotec #meltingiceprince #sheaskediceprincesomethingandhedidit #waynewatch #possiblefuturewayne

|

| @IcePrince: Take this down.

|

| @AllSeeingEye: AWW!!I love it! What did sunshine ask the ice prince? #sunshineofgotham #waynewatch #mustprotec #meltingiceprince

|

| @SpoiledBat: To allow her time to gather evidence to prove one of her classmates is a liar. Said liar claimed she was dating @IcePrince. Sunshine apologized and asked if he could bear with it for a while. He actually did let it go! For now, at least. #sunshineofgotham #poorsunshine #sunshinesliarclassmate #sunshineneedsevidence #iceprinceofferedwayneshelp #hecouldnttakehiseyesoffher #sunshinebeingbullied

|

| @BlueKnight: OMG so I’m not the only one who went through something like this. Well other than @BattyBat who was with me. Seriously, liar/bully tripped her down the stone stairs. She was pretty cut up and bruised. Little shocked you can’t tell from the pictures today. #sunshineofgotham #poorsunshine #sunshineisbeingbullied #mustprotec #waynewatch #itsphysical #eyespeeled

|

| @IcePrince: Seriously take this down. I will not ask again.

|

| @BattyBat: Chill @IcePrince. This post isn’t just about you. But seriously, I almost pulled out a weapon when I was with them yesterday. Sunshine and her friend are the only truly bearable people there. I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw her tumble down the stone steps of the museum yesterday. Can you believe Sunshine denied medical care? She’s hardcore. #sunshineofgotham #poorsunshine #sunshineisphysicallybullied #hardcoresunshine #sturdygirl #mustprotec #waynewatch

|

| @OGWayne: I’ll have to look more into this. And some other things brought to my attention by @IcePrince today. #sunshineofgotham #sweetheart #poorsunshine #mustprotec #waynewatch

**Are you sure you want to delete this post?**

** Yes? No?**

**Are you sure you want to delete this post?**

**Are you sure you want to delete this post?**

** Yes? No?**

**Are you sure you want to delete this post?**

**Are you sure you want to delete this post?**

** Yes? No?**

**Are you sure you want to delete this post?**

** No**

|

| @SpoiledBat: OMG @IcePrince totally just tried to steal my phone and delete this post! Luckily, I stopped it in time! #rude #notalwaysaboutyouiceprince #leavemyphonealone #tellingb #tellingalfred #notokay #sunshineofgothampost #gladicaughtitintime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a few hours late but for me my day still feels like Monday so it technically counts, LOL! Also sorry if this one is a little lower quallity, I literally just wrote the entire thing. Thank you to everyone who has been commenting and supporting this fan fiction! I really appreciate it, and it's honestly why I posted at all tonight. I was absolutely exhasted from looking at school options and celebrating @minimicro's 21st birthday. But I did it and hope you all enjoyed this chapter at least half as much as you enjoyed the others. This will be the only chapter this week so I'll also feel more up to writing later this week instead of last minute like this week. One again thank you all for your comments and support and I hope to see you next week!


	7. Aquarium Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had technical difficulties this week, my computer was not working for me so I had to deal with that. Bright side, got it handled in time to post in the nick of time, cause for me it's still Monday. HELL YEAH! *Exstatic fist pump* Hope y'all enjoy!

Bruce closed the Aquarium for the day to make it easier to keep track of the students in there, which I appreciate cause then I know that Barbara will also have an easier time today. Since my co-chaperone is my lovely Babs having a less crowded place is better so she can maneuver her chair and keep up with us. I’m also looking forward to seeing what she comes up with after observing the obvious bullying. I feel bad for Mari, she is being so obviously and maliciously bullied and yet she’s asking us to leave it for now while she accumulates evidence against that liar Lila. I want to respect her wishes but I will do something if I get a whiff of that bullying being physical again. According to Dick she was tripped down the stairs of Gotham Museum and left behind at least once. Babs won’t let them get away with much either, I’m sure of that much. So hopefully Mar will be safer at least during the tour.

I hurry down the stairs to eat the breakfast that Alfred prepared and see that Barbara is already there in her spot that we leave deliberately devoid of any chairs. I smile at her as I grab my coffee and fill a plate with the variety of goods that Alfred prepared. At least he’s not doing any fancy weird shit for breakfast today. I grab a little of everything and sit down right by Babs, taking a sip of my coffee as I do so.

“Hey Babs! You ready for today? Tour of the empty Aquarium!” I pump my fist in excitement. I know she needs the excitement in her life. Sometimes Babs injury really messes with her head. Of course, that’s not hard to understand when she was once just as kickass of a vigilante as me and everyone else until she ended up with that spinal injury that stuck her in her chair. I work hard to keep her spirits up when I can. I think she’s improved a lot. Though another shopping trip is in order, I think. Both her and Cass are getting darker auras again from what I can tell. When that happens I try to make us go on a girls day to lift both their spirits and remind them both that they’re still young, even if they’re both older than me.

“Heh, yeah. I’m more excited for checking out this Marinette girl I’ve heard so much about. And seeing the class interactions. Maybe they’ll accidentally give me more to go on. I have all of their full names and their school, but I don’t have much data on them or their interactions, so I can’t really make many predictions yet. Until I have some more data, we will have to take the blows as they come instead of being a few steps ahead,” Babs seemed to be stuck in her own little world and I laughed.

“They’re not evil Genius’s Babs. They’re just high school kids. And none of them have Damian or Cass’s backgrounds. So, it’s fine. Though it would be nice to stop the bullying all together. But I suppose you’re waiting on a green light to be given so you can go full stalker on their backgrounds and find every shred of evidence to stop it possible huh?” I chuckle, knowing my Babs.

“Maybe,” she blushed as she replied. I totally hit the nail on the head.

“HAHA! Oh, Babs I love you!” I hug my friend and finish up eating. “You ready to go meet the class and gain your data?”

“Heh! Yeah, let’s go. You mind driving us Alfred?” Babs smiles and turns towards the elderly butler. Don’t let his age fool you though. He could take on Bruce any day.

“Of course, Ladies. The Master is already aware of our departure this morning and stated him and Master Drake will be driving themselves for today,” Alfred replies calmly. He always knows exactly what we’re gonna do or ask. Creepy and brilliant old man that he is.

“Thanks Alfie!” I shout as I head for the exit with Babs and he goes to bring the car around. The one that can hold Babs wheelchair instead of the normal Limo. We’ve had the car as long as I’ve been here, but I believe they bought it specifically for Babs when she got hurt. I could be wrong though. Bruce does get plenty injured plenty often.

We have a smooth ride to the city where the Aquarium is situated. To be more specific the Aquarium is situated on the outskirts so there is plenty of room and the least amount of pollution in the air for the city. There’s still plenty of pollution though, it’s still Gotham after all. We get out and wait outside for the bus of Student’s. Alfred waits to take Daisy back to her car. A company car will bring her to pick up the kids. Or she’ll get on the bus. I’m not quite sure how she gets around when heading to the pick-ups. But this is basically the last time I’ll be personally seeing it. The bus arrives soon after we do, and the students file out. I focus on seeing Marinette and Chloe’s outfits for the day, knowing I can expect something great.

Today’s themes were Harley Quinn and Cat Woman. Marinette was wearing her hair mostly down today under her hoodie with a cat theme. The hoodie was a mini made of sweatshirt material. Underneath she wore a black camisole, which you can only tell because the hoodie I unzipped just enough to show a glimpse at the top of the camisole. She paired it with black leather pants and combat boots. She wore mock diamond jewelry that all had a cat theme. Truly capturing Selina’s love for sparkling jewels. Her makeup was dark but had silver diamond shapes on the eyelids. She even wore red lipstick.

As for Chloe, she had her hair up in pig tails, each with colored spray on the end that matches Harley’s well. She wore a red and black diamond patterned corseted tank top with matching shorts over black fishnets. She also had on combat boots but hers were red with black diamonds on the side. Chloe’s makeup was also red and black with hearts and diamonds in the same places as the actual Harley Quinn. She honestly is just missing a couple of items and she would be the exact mini me of Harley Quinn. Which is a tad scary.

“Oh look, we only have female chaperones today. Guess there’s no one for Mari-slut to suck up too today. Oh well,” the girl with glasses announces to her classmates, which is the last thing I was expecting to hear when they all got off the bus. I believe her name was Alya. Well, Alya made a mistake saying that in front of Daisy, that woman already adores Marinette. Marinette simply sighed and looked sadly at her friend Chloe.

“Excuse me young lady! What did I just hear? Cause it sounded an awful lot like bullying,” Daisy instantly reprimands the behavior.

“Oh, it was nothing ma’am,” Alya replies, clearly she’s smart enough to know that Daisy is no push-over and didn’t feel like repeating her insult.

“It was not nothin’, I can assure you a that! Calling your classmate a slut, is no way to behave. Now Imma warn y’all right now that bullying is not tolerated at Gotham Academy. Y’all may not be going there this week, but y’all certainly will be next week. And as the WE representatives, we can send you back to the hotel and bar y’all from anymore tours for such behaviors. Now, apologize to Marinette before I decide to do just that,” Daisy does not hold back and yet still seems to keep her southern manners. How does she always sound sweet even when she’s being scary? I don’t get it.

“I won’t apologize for pointing out the truth. She’s always cozying up with the male tour guides and any guy she can get her hands on. And if anyone’s a bully here, it’s her!” Alya shouts. Wrong move.

“Well then young lady, give me proof. Unless you have evidence of her bullying, or one of the WE representatives catch her in the act, you’re the Only one I’m seeing bullying currently. Name-callin’ will NOT be tolerated. Bless your heart if you thought you’d continue to get away with this appallin’ behavior. I assure you, I will NOT stand by and let you bully someone who’s been nothin’ but sweet as sugar. So, apologize OR go back to your hotel room. If you choose your hotel room, you won’t be leavin’ that hotel until the WE tour on Friday. Your choice young lady,” Daisy gives the reprimanding mom tone and even I flinch. I’m just glad it wasn’t Bruce or Alfred doing the reprimanding. At least Daisy’s southern twang makes it seem nicer.

“Fine. I’m sorry for calling you a slut Marinette. There, happy now?” Alya huffs and crosses her arms.

“I spose’ it’ll do for now. I best not hear of this again. Marinette sweetie, if they continue, y’all just tell me. We almost always have eyes and ears across Gotham. WE likes to provide security in Gotham. Now, y’all enjoy your tour. These lovely ladies will show y’all around and keep an eye out for all y’all,” Daisy nods and places a hand on Marinette’s shoulder as she passed, giving Marinette a smile. Soon, Daisy was gone with Alfred.

“Alright everyone, as Daisy said, we’ll be showing you around the Aquarium today. You all know me and this is Barbara. Don’t let the wheelchair fool you, she’s a badass! And for the record, you’re lucky I didn’t notice that behavior yesterday. I can promise you not much will go unnoticed today. It takes a lot to get something past Barbara here. Now, what do you guys say we get inside. The museum was closed just for us today so we can take our time and enjoy ourselves. We will, however, be eating lunch here today. Luckily for you, today’s meals are paid for,” I start leading everyone inside and Babs takes up the rear. She clearly wants to observe everyone and that includes Marinette. “Oh yeah! First, Marinette, Chloe, can I get a picture today too? These outfits are just great. Everyone is loving them!”

“Hehe! Sure,” Marinette smiles brightly, the sun immediately following just as they posed and I snapped my photo. She really is the Sunshine of Gotham.

~.~

Barbara seemed nice enough, though I was still a bit embarrassed from Daisy reprimanding Alya. She’s not exactly used to that; I hope she’s doing okay. I watch Alya from my spot in the back and see she’s gossiping with Lila, so I guess she’s fine. Barbara is right behind me and Chloe in her wheelchair. If it wasn’t an electric one, I’d volunteer to push her, so she doesn’t have to keep pushing herself, luckily that’s not the case. I may be familiar with pushing wheelchairs, but it does still make me nervous sometimes. I can’t help but to wonder if she was born in a wheelchair or if an accident put her there, but I don’t want to ask. What if it’s a bad memory, I don’t want to trigger a panic attack or anything. So, I leave my curiosity within me.

“Heh, it was an accident. I can see your question written all over your face. I used to be really active but a, uh, car accident damaged my spinal cord. Been stuck in a chair since. Not so bad, I can still exercise my brain plenty and the damage could’ve been much worse,” Barbara smiles at me. “And feel free to call me Babs like Steph. You seem nice enough to warrant it.” She winks at the end.

“Hehe! Okay Babs, you can call me Mari if you’d like. This is my friend Chloe. It’s nice to meet you,” I smile back at Babs and can’t help but giggle.

“Likewise!”

We spend a few hours getting a guided tour of the large museum and are let free to roam from lunch on. Of course, it wouldn’t have been a complete day without an akuma alert. Seems like the next few days are gonna be busy. Let’s just hope it’s not someone I know. I nod at Chloe and run for the bathroom, leaving her to play decoy and distraction.

Quickly, I make my way to paris after transforming. When I arrived, the whole city seemed to be engulfed in a green flame. The heat was intense, and I couldn’t help but be scared. I rush to find Vipere and Arashi hoping that I’m not too late. When I find them, they seem to sigh in relief.

“Ladybug!” They both shout in unison.

“Give me a report so we can finish this fast,” I call out and they nod.

“Her name seems to be Flame Enchantress. She lost her house in a fire this afternoon. Once the elation that everyone was safe, Hawkmoth was able to feed on her despair. Her goal appears to be to make everyone go through what she did and let them be tested by the fire. If they survive, they become her minions, spreading more flames. If not, then…” Vipere explains for the most part.

“Then we have more Lost Souls. How many are we up to? Do we know?” I ask and Vipere looks to Arashi.

“About eight-thousand so far. Still not as bad as Syren, but it’s getting close,” Arashi answers for Vipere who was one of Syren’s victims.

“Got it. Do we know what object we need to destroy?” I ask, though I can already tell that might be a tad difficult with the way that their body seems to be engulfed in flames. How are we supposed to destroy something that’s on fire? My partners shake their heads as I study the flaming humanoid figure.

“THERE!” I shout and point to a singular ring that I can manage to make out. It’s the spot the flames appear to be coming from. “There’s not way we can destroy a flaming ring without the Miraculous of Destruction. Vipere!” I call out to Vipere as I toss the cat Miraculous ring to him. “Merge your Miraculous with that of the Cat, Arashi, next time will be you. We’ll have to have all of us sharing this burden until I find a new Chat Noir. But we must avoid merging the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous at all cost! Will you accept this burden with me?”

“Yes Ladybug! We trust you!” they both shout in unison. Vipere combines with the Cat Miraculous and becomes Vipere Noir. Vipere’s suit gains even more black in the armor and hood, leaving only the boarders his dark turquoise. The hood gained ears and a tail formed with a belt at his waist. His mask became mostly black with a turquoise boarder like his armor. We quickly discuss the plan and manage to defeat the villain with Arashi putting out most of the fires and keeping the minions at bay as me and Vipere Noir fight together to defeat Flame Enchantress. I create the perfect opportunity for Vipere Noir to touch the ring with his Cataclysm. Though he does narrowly miss burning his hand in the process. I sigh and take back the cat Miraculous and rush back to the bathroom of the Aquarium hoping that no one got suspicious of the among of time I took.

~.~

Every one of the student’s phones go off at the same time. According to Stephanie this is not the first time this has happened. When I inquired as to what it was, she said I’ll have to watch on someone’s phone cause it’s too hard to explain. So, we head over to Marinette’s friends. But where is Marinette, these two seem never to be apart. When a girl in a Red and Black spotted costume arrives, the entire class cheers, except for Chloe. But I need to focus on the screen.

On the screen there is green fire engulfing just about everything. A flaming person in the middle of it. They seem to have a ring that is emitting the flames. Surrounding the flaming person is three people in costumes, I assume the heroes. That’s when I hear it. The number of Lost Souls, which can only mean one thing. They have lost around eight-thousand civilians in this fight. If this is real, then it’s incredible that I don’t already know about threats this big. Considering this is Paris, that’s almost half their population. How many times have people died from a threat? They have heroes so this can’t be the first time. Not if there’s a team already.

The spotted one sends the hooded one a ring and he appears to transform in front of my very eyes. His costume changes and takes on cat like features on top of what I am assuming was a Snake. They announced this was the first arrival off Vipere Noir. Black Viper, hm. What’s his usual name then? Viper? I suppose it fits. What about the others. I manage to catch their names. Especially the spotted one, Ladybug. This Ladybug appears to be their leader. But I wonder why they gave that snake guy a ring that seems to boost his powers? I didn’t have to be curious long as the cat snake called out the word cataclysm and touched the flaming ring, which upon closer inspection went up the knuckle of the flaming person.

From the broken ring came a black and purple butterfly that seemed to glow a bit. Ladyug caught it and quickly released a white butterfly. I can’t help but believe it’s the same butterfly. Then Ladybug throws some object in the air, it seems to be an electric fan, but I’m not sure as it quickly burst into a wave of ladybugs that fixed the destruction around them. The cat snake returned the ring to Ladybug, his original costume returning. Ladybug then quickly runs off. The news cast continues, and the news caster announces that once again, all of the dead have returned to their loved ones almost as if nothing had happened. None of them remember death, but all of them remember burning. Within minutes of Ladybugs disappearance, Marinette returns from wherever she was.

“Where have you been? You missed the excitement,” I ask her.

“Oh, had to use the bathroom, but I watched from my phone,” Marinette smiles easily but it doesn’t seem quite real. More like practiced disarming. The fact that it didn’t feel as if the sun came out only supported the feeling that it was practiced.

“Again? It seems every time all your phones go off, you have to use the bathroom,” Steph comments and I look at Marinette, curious once again.

“That does sound quite unusual,” I add to the conversation. Hoping to get more information.

“Mari doesn’t really like being around the others during these. They started blaming her for some of them so when she cheers on Ladybug with the rest of them, she gets yelled at by the class. They say until she stops causing Akuma attacks that she needs to just be quiet,” Chloe hesitates as she tells us, and Marinette looks at Chloe in shock.

“Chloe!” She calls out.

“What? Like they wouldn’t find out that it’s the bully’s fault you’re always disappearing when an Akuma Alert goes off,” Chloe shrugs as if she didn’t say anything weird.

“Well, if it makes you more comfortable, then we won’t stop you Marinette, but feel free to stay with Chloe when these alarms go off. The chaperones won’t let them do anything if we can help it,” Steph places a reassuring hand on Marinette’s shoulder, who seems rather uncomfortable at the moment.

“Yeah, please don’t worry about being bullied when at Gotham Academy or with any of the chaperones. We’ll put a stop to it,” I tell her, and she gives me a reassuring smile. This one seems sad, but more real. The clouds seeming to allow cracks of sunlight through.

“Thanks, but honestly I’d much rather if you guys simply ignored everything they do. Most of them are good people, even Alya. They’ve just fallen foe lies and have been led down the wrong path because of that. Once I gather the evidence I need, against all of Lila’s lies, I can help them return to their rightful paths,” Marinette kindly tells us, and I look at her in shock.

“If you need evidence, then I’m your gal. My dad is police commissioner, and I am a civilian consultant because I can dig up evidence on anything. Please, let me help you,” I offer.

“No, thank you really, but I need to do this on my own. I’m the one they stopped believing because of this liar. I need to be the one to regain their trust,” Marinette explains.

“Forgive the name calling but I believe it appropriate. Ahem, besides, Liarla is just gonna twist things in her favor. We need undeniable proof. We already got one, but she still might try to twist it. Without evidence on almost any lie that she’s said, she’ll just twist it around. And believe me, you don’t want to be in the cross hairs. She gets nasty,” Chloe announces, and I look at them in confusion this time.

“What do you think she can do to us? We may not be officially adopted but we are basically Bruce Wayne’s daughters. We have the power in Gotham, not her,” I try to argue their point, which is a tad abnormal for me.

“That may be, and she may be unable to purposely Akumatize herself while she’s here, but her lies have sway over our class. And more than one of them could be dangerous if you let them. Not to mention the one with his bodyguards following him everywhere is under orders from his dad to make her happy. He’s probably the only other person in our class who knows she’s lying but even before his dad took a liking to her, he said we should just take the high road and let her lies go since they weren’t hurting anyone. He still maintains that opinion,” Marinette points out that this Lila person is basically a cult leader. That must make them the cult of lies. Heh, maybe Steph is rubbing off on me if I can think about that right now. “I don’t want anyone else getting hurt on my behalf. So, I’ll handle it.”

“Well, if you insist. But don’t worry, we can handle ourselves. All the Wayne’s can. So, if you ever change your mind and want some help, give me a call,” I write down my number on a piece of paper and give it to her. “I’d say to call anyone of the Wayne’s, but I think that’ll be decided later. Those who decide to give you their numbers will. You already should have Bruce and Tim’s contacts so I doubt they’ll care. I also have a feeling that by the end of next week, if not this week, you’ll have every Wayne’s number.” I smile at her.

“Let me add mine to the pile now!” Steph calls out and gives a piece of paper with her own number on it.

“Thanks guys. I appreciate it. I’ll keep these safe,” Marinette puts the numbers in her bag and we finally announce that it’s time to go back to the bus. Daisy doing her headcount once again.

@SpoiledBat: Look at the cute outfits for today’s outing!!!!! *Picture* If I didn’t know any better, I would’ve thought that she was the actual Harley Quinn. In other news the bullying continues, and Sunshine got called a slut today for being nice to her chaperones. Needless to say @DaisyDarlin shut that down quick when she heard it. #sunshineofgotham #sunshineisbullied #mustprotec #waynewatch #dontcrossdaisy #blesstheirheart #daisyusedsouthernattack #designer

|

| @AllSeeingEye: Those outfits were adorable but I’m more focused on the weirdness that I saw on their phones. Totes talking to B later. On the bullying topic though, I was srsly shocked to see her tell Daisy no when told to apologize the first time. #sunshineofgotham #sunshineisbullied #bullygotguts #waynewatch #mustprotec #dontcrossdaisy #cuties

|

| @DaisyDarlin: I was appalled to hear that student utter those words unapologetically. I just wish I could’ve gotten a sincere apology out that girl. Bless her heart if I hear something like that come from her again. #sunshineofgotham #sunshineisbullied #bullybetterwatchherself #mustprotec #sweeterthansugar #cutelittledesigner

|

| @BlueKnight: I am waiting for the day that @IcePrince catches them in the act of bullying Sunshine. Bet they’ll stop when they’re eating from a straw. #sunshineofgotham #sunshinemeltingiceprince #sunshineisbullied #waynewatch #mustprotec #iceprincewilldestroywhenheacknowlegeshislove #dontkillmeiceprince

|

| @IcePrince: I will not make them eat through a straw…but if they are being cruel to an innocent, such as this sunshine girl…I may or may not put them in the hospital. In the meantime, @BlueKnight…I suggest you start running. #sunshineofgotham #bullies #zerotolerance #itsnotlovestupidblueknight #knightwannabe #waynewatch

|

| @OGWayne: @IcePrince, no hospitalizations without real reason. And don’t chase or attack your bother for his mild teasing. Now, as for these bullies…there might be a hospitalization reason there. #sunshineofgotham #sunshineisbullied #sweetheart #literalsaint #mustprotec #waynewatch #mighthelpiceprincehospitalizethebullies #waiticantdothat #mightcallsirensifican

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once more to all of you who are commenting on my chapters! I really can't express how happy I am to find out each time I get one, let alone when I see how much positivity is filling my comment section. All the love for my story encourages me to continue writing! Comments and Kudos aren't required but are much appreciated as they let me know that there are people who enjoy my work, so thank you all again. You mean the world to me!


	8. Shopping for the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little retail therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, per request I'm gonna do something to indicate POV's. Sorry I haven't been up until now, it honestly interrupts my writing flow which can be hard enough with my ADHD. So without further ado, these are this chapters POV's:  
> Marinette  
> Jason  
> Marinette
> 
> Thank you all commenters, subscribers, bookmarkers, and kudo givers! It really fills my heart to see that people are loving the story I am spinning. I'd say check out my old stuff but most of it was written when I was a teenager and makes me cringe a bit. Feel free to if you want but you've been warned. Also forgive me if the chapters feel a little short for a bit, I recently got inspired for a new original story from something in my life and my brain keeps being pulled over there.
> 
> Please check out the end of chapter notes for a poll involving Daisy which you can give me your thoughts for in the comments. Might give another Poll for my new story in later chapters, I'll let you know.

The last two days had Akuma attacks, and I can’t let myself get too relaxed because I know that it can happen again, it could even happen twice in one day. I’m just glad that hasn’t been the case yet while in Gotham. Not to say I don’t think it will. I’m going to be here for months, it’s bound to happen an unholy number of times. Hell, I think Hawkmoths record is like three in one day, there’s no way I’m lucky enough for him not to do that a few times too. Either way, I need to be careful today. Steph got curious yesterday after prolonged bathroom time two days in a row and the last thing I need is for them to think I need a doctor.

My injuries from my fall down the stone staircase are almost completely gone. There’s no more pain and only some slight discoloration in a handful of places. Thanks to this, I can move easier as I get out of bed. Me and Chloe planned for the most active outfits to be worn today. Red Hood and Spoiler. While Spoiler isn’t exactly in the scene anymore, she was still really good at her job when she was and is still a revered “vigilante” today. I still stand by the fact that they should be referred to as heroes.

For red hood I wore a black shirt with a red bat on it, much smaller than the actual costume and a bit to the side, with black jeans. I wore a beige jacket over a red hoodie and had black combat boots with silver buckles. Red Hood isn’t the most fashion forward of the local vigilante’s, but he is a pretty powerful force. It’s said that he is single handedly the reason for the so called “slums” not being nearly as dangerous as they once were. Also, why the poor there don’t go hungry. Supposedly Red Hood protects the children and feeds them as well. Not much is known though beyond his lethality and generous heart towards the homeless and scared. He is most definitely in the anti-hero category, but from what I hear he hasn’t killed in a couple years now. Either way, he always avoided harming the innocent. I should probably move on from Red Hood’s story.

I decide to add the fingerless leather gloves as accessories before doing my hair and makeup. I put my hair up in two braids so it’s pulled back and ready for action and did a mostly red look with my makeup. Dark red glittering eyeshadow, some of it on the lower lash line, covered my eyes and ended in a point to either side. I kept the glitter to a minimum, only enough to accentuate it being eyeshadow, and added smudged black eyeliner into the lash line of both lids. It was dark and edgy without being too much. I put on some blush and a deep red matching lipstick with a black edge line. Of course, I had foundation on to cover any leftover bruises.

I leave my bathroom excited to see Chloe in her Spoiler outfit. Like my outfit Chloe has a black top and black jeans. However, her outfit is a sporty tank top with purple sides instead of a t-shirt. It was paired with purple combat boots and a purple hoodie that went lower on her body in back, almost like a cape. She wore purple fingerless gloves like mine. Her hair was pulled back in an intricacy of multiple braids that created a sort of warriors braid down her back. Her make up was similar to mine but more tones down and with purple instead of red and black lips. This is by far, one of Chloe’s darkest looks for the trip. I can’t wait to surprise her with tomorrows outfits. She only knows of the Gotham themed ones, not my special WE surprise outfits for us to wear like armor as we tour the building we’ll be working in for the duration of our stay in Gotham.

After breakfast and Daisy’s headcount we are loaded into the bus and were taken to the shopping district. I have no idea who our chaperones will be today, but Mr. Wayne had promised me access to a fabric store so hopefully that’ll be in the area today. Today will probably be the hardest on the chaperones as we will all be split up and there is usually only two of them. If we’re lucky, I won’t get cornered by Alya who still has promised me bodily harm from earlier in the trip. I’m really glad she hasn’t had the chance to corner me yet. Also avoiding Lila or any Akuma’s would be ideal for today. We’ll see if I’m that lucky.

“Alright everyone, today is one of your best times to get some shopping in as well as look at all the Wayne Enterprises stores that are around the area you will be in. All of the stores owned by WE in the area are options for your internship which is why you’ll be seeing them today. More will be explained on the internships during tomorrows tour of WE. I can’t promise there won’t be any wait tomorrow, as we will be leaving earlier than truly necessary. The departure time is on your pamphlets just like it has been for every day of this trip. You’ll be early tomorrow so we don’t delay the tour or any of the workers. WE itself is on a very tight schedule so they only have so much availability for the tour. Now then, please behave for your chaperones today and stay within the designated area,” Daisy announces for the class and I smile at her, glad for her thorough attempts at keeping my class informed and in line.

We get off the bus and group up in front of Dick, our tour guide from the first day, and another guy who looked similar to Dick but with a streak of grey hair in front popping against his black. It’s strange but he actually looks younger than Dick, at least by a few years, I could be wrong though. When I get off the bus, the guy with the silver streak’s eyes widen just slightly, and Dick is bouncing on his toes.

“Hey guys! Hope you remember me, but incase you don’t I’m Dick and this is Jason. Jason is gonna be helping out today to keep everyone safe and help you all avoid being scammed. This square is where we’ll be spending our day. Most of these places are owned by WE and can be used for your internships, as I’m sure Daisy mentioned to you on the bus. If you want to go somewhere outside of this square come find me or Jason and let us know where, how long, and why. If it’s simple curiosity we’d like you to wait for now. Starting next week, you all will be getting free days and you can apply for a chaperone to take you or a group to specific locations. We don’t want anyone wandering the streets of Gotham alone since it’s so dangerous,” Dick gives a little speil. “Hey Daisy, we got it from here. Bruce gave me a list for you and asked you get this stuff to him ASAP.”

“Well, I can’t say I’m shocked. The sweet shop is over here. I take it Alfred is around the corner,” Daisy smiles at the chaperones.

“Yup! He’ll help you carry anything you need too,” Dick returned Daisy’s smile. “Just make sure to get it all, we don’t need a grump tomorrow. Also, if you don’t mind, I’m sure Tim is low on coffee.”

“That boy is always low on Coffee. He needs to learn to function with sleep instead of caffeine. Alright, y’all be good now. And have fun!” Daisy heads off with her list in hand.

“Now then, as long as you stay in the area, you’re free to look around and go where you want. Go ahead and search and have fun. Come get me or Jason if you need anything or something is going on that you’re not sure of,” the class disperses and I look around for a fabric store. Dick approaches me before I can get a good look around. “I’ll point out the store you want in exchange for a picture.” Dick has a big grin on his face. Clearly happy about something.

“I take it this is normal for how you’re acting,” Jason comments to Dick.

“I already told you. They’ve had Vigilante themed outfits all week! I’m so glad I get to see them in person today,” Dick bounces on the balls of his feet again. “And just cause your still brooding doesn’t mean I didn’t notice your reaction.”

“Shut up.”

“Hehe! Sure you can take a picture. We don’t mind, right Chlo?” I respond in kind to their antics.

“And advertise your skills? I never mind Mari,” Chloe responds. “Isn’t her skill amazing?”

“It really is,” Dick takes a picture of the two of us before continuing his thought. “I love how easily you can tell who the outfits are meant to be while they’re still so different from the costumes. Can’t say I expected a Red Hood or Spoiler though.”

“Why not? They’re both talented. They say Red Hood is the reason that the homeless children of Gotham eat and stay alive. And the Spoiler may no longer be a figure around right now, but she was really good at her job at the time,” I reply.

“I see your blush,” Dick nudges Jason. “Red Hood’s my brothers favorite.”

“Shut it Greyson,” Jason nudges back.

“I knew you were brothers. I just didn’t want to say anything,” I smile.

“Ah, yeah. Technically not by blood but we’ve been around each other enough that we may as well be. Besides, he’s my adopted brother,” Dick gives a million dollar smile.

“I miss when you were brooding,” Jason commented rolling his eyes.

“No, you don’t,” Dick grins before turning back to me. “Anyways, I promised to point you in the direction of your store. The fabric store is right over there. One of WE’s so you know they’re good too.”

“Thank you! Hopefully, I can find everything I’ll need for what I’ll be making while we’re here. If not, I’ll have to look elsewhere. You never know when or where the right fabric will find you!” I exclaim before heading over to the store that was pointed out to me.

~.~

I was caught somewhat off guard from the moment Marinette stepped off that bus dressed like my alter ego, but then she says something that I swear my favorite designer has said in interviews with magazines. MDC swears that she doesn’t pick the fabric, the fabric picks her. And she’s said as much in the interview for up-and-coming fashion designers. I only know this cause I’m a fan of MDC, not cause I follow fashion. She’s got cool and edgy looks that I’ve been dying to get my hands on.

Marinette skips over to the fabric store with her friend following close behind. But the more I look at the outfits, the more I swear it looks like something MDC would’ve made. But they keep saying that Marinette made the clothes they’ve been wearing and I haven’t seen anything like these outfit’s on MDC’s site, which I get alerts when it’s updated for. Courtesy of Tim who also loves the clothes. Heck, we all love MDC and are dying to commission them but haven’t had the ability to. They said you need a recommendation from a current client from their list of clients to get a commission from them. Something about their identity remaining secret. I can’t say I’ve ever heard of a famous designer not wanting their names known, but to each their own I guess. That’s when I over hear a peculiar conversation.

“So, what will you be wearing to that ball at the end of the trip? Since you decided not to look at any dresses at the boutique,” a girl with glasses asks her friend who has sausages for hair.

“Of course I’m wearing an MDC! You know she’s one of my close personal friends. She said she’d make something for my Damiboo too if he was coming, but it’s too far out for him to know for sure. His schedule is just so hectic,” sausage girl comments, fluttering her eyelashes and nearly swooning in all the right places. This must be the liar I’ve heard so much about. Which means she doesn’t actually know MDC.

“Damn!” I mutter, angry that my hopes actually got up for a minute. An MDC original would actually make that ball bearable but I don’t know any of her current clients.

“What?” Dick asks me and I grunt.

“Nothing. Mind your own business Dicky Bird,” I turn and continue to scan the area. The chances of scamming are pretty slim in this area but it’s still Gotham. That’s why I’m here, I can sniff a scam a mile away. So, I was told to come babysit and prevent the kiddies from getting scammed on their first shopping day. Or, you know, mugged.

“Everyone seems to know what our presence means, I doubt they’ll try anything,” I nod at Dick as I start walking around.

“Yeah, but like you said, it’s our presence causing that. We’re Wayne’s, their boss’s kids, so they’re gonna be careful right now. But that doesn’t mean desperate people won’t try something anyway,” Dick responds, keeping pace on the patrol around the square. We’re used to moving together after patrolling the city so many times together. “So, we gonna talk about how happy you were to see Marinette in her outfit inspired by you? Or hear her sing your praises?”

“No,” I grunt out. He knows better than to provoke me too much after the Lazarus pit, but that doesn’t change that he’ll poke at me as my brother plenty.

“Oh, come on. You’ll have to deal with it later, you know if I don’t post about today’s outfits I’ll be attacked,” Dick smirks. He can really be a cocky bastard sometimes. Just cause he’s older, and been with Bruce the longest, and has a few other accomplishments. He’s not the only one who broke away from being Robin though. Even if he’s the only one who became a detective. The jerk.

Ok, I could’ve become a detective, I really didn’t want to. Especially not after the bullshit that the system put me through growing up, I never wanted to be part of the system. Honestly, the money I get from Bruce is plenty for me. Thanks to that I can help the homeless community without having to work and do stuff I’m not okay doing, or that’ll drive me nuts. Believe me, no one wants me to go crazy, I’m crazy enough as it is.

“So seriously, what was the ‘damn’ comment about? Don’t think I didn’t hear you just cause I asked what. Worlds best detective, remember?” Dick asked me. The guy sometimes lived up to his nickname, but I can’t help but to like the guy. Something about being family or whatever.

“It’s nothing. Just some shit I overheard from sausage hair over there,” I give him a little, hoping he won’t pry.

“Ah, yeah. Lila, calls our little brother Damiboo. Total liar from what I’ve gathered. It honestly seems pathological,” Dick shrugs and I snort.

“Damiboo?” I smirk at my brother, curious about this tid bit of information.

“Yeah, she even did it in front of him without realizing it. So not only is she a liar, but she’s dumb too,” Dick replies, matching my smirk.

“Priceless,” we go back to our silent patrol of the area. I find a couple venders trying to scam people and scare them straight before they cause damage to other people’s wallets. Some people have hard earned money, not me, but some people.

~.~

I spend the next couple hours carefully browsing all the fabric in the store. I pick up the fabrics that call to me and go from there. I ended up leaving with three bolts and ten yards total of fabric, several skeins worth of lace, ribbons, and other similar accents, five bottles of glitter, eight bottles of rhinestones, a small bag worth of dyes, and a bag or buttons and eyelets and other fasteners. Ultimately, I think I spent s couple hundred dollars. It’s a good thing I make good money on commissions and have savings from my allowance. Not that I’ve ever had issues purchasing supplies for new designs since becoming MDC.

Once I check out, Chloe is practically whining that all we’ve looked at are supplies, so I smile, and we go to a clothing boutique. She browses for a while, satisfying her inner shopper, and we even check out some jewelry. Discussing what we’ll do for the jewelry for the gala in December. Yes, it’s a long way out, but its one of the only times most people in my class will get to have such a fancy occasion that they can participate in.

Me and Chloe were glad for the chance to shop and relax, doing a little retain therapy is ideal. And we do manage to avoid the others for the most part. Even if we get teased a bit for buying fabric and design supplies when I “don’t even come up with my own ideas or have any commissions anymore.” But Dick puts an end to that pretty quick and asks if I want some help carrying anything. Ultimately the day was pretty nice, and I’m glad to say pretty uneventful. I think the lack of isolating chances helped with that though. And our chaperones were pretty great, even considering Jason being as quiet as he was. I think the only times I was all that annoyed and almost forgot my plan was when I heard Lila talking about MDC again.

I’ve never liked when Lila would use my alter ego to promote herself. Even if she doesn’t know she’s doing that, and therefore I have the power to debunk each of those specific lies, it still always annoys me. It’s bad enough she uses me to further her and her agenda, but why can’t she leave my alter egos alone? I know why, cause they’re famous. I honestly didn’t even know that MDC would become famous until my Uncle Jagged started hyping me up as his sole designer. Then there were the other big names that started working with me, only a couple of which knew my identity. I decided to close commissions unless recommended to me by another client. There was a bit of backlash from that but not much and it was easily managed when I mentioned it will become first come first serve outside of outstanding clients after I eventually reveal my identity. I even told the interviewer that I was staying anonymous for personal reasons and safety. The public seemed to eat that up. I was definitely hoping to get business pointers once we started our internships.

I knew I wanted to intern at corporate and with someone who can help me with business knowledge. I want to go to design school, but business is a major part of design. I’ve been doing well so far, but I don’t want to be caught off guard if a problem arises. Of course, if they had a design department, I’m not sure if I could resist. I made sure to ask the workers of each WE store what working there was like and mentioned that we were students getting ready to begin internships at WE. Everyone was really nice, and told me to feel free to come by any time if I had questions about retail.

When the day ended Daisy had returned to herd us back onto the bus and to the hotel, reminding us all to get plenty of rest before tomorrow. After tomorrow, we had two free days to spend in the Hotel. They didn’t want us running around the city just yet and thought it important to prepare for school on Monday. One of the reasons we’re not being held to their uniform policy is to tell us apart from their students in case we needed extra help in understanding lessons. That and the school only had a couple weeks to prepare for our arrival. That would’ve been fifteen or so uniforms they’d need measurements for, and time to do perfectly to those measurements. Thank fully this means we can wear what we want within reason and me and Chloe could continue our fun outfits for the first two days of school before returning to our new standard.

Once we got to the hotel, and safely sequestered into our suite, I told Chloe to get up extra early so I can reveal the outfit I’ve been hiding from her before getting ready. With this knowledge, both of us ate and wound down pretty quick so we could go to bed early, only to get notified of an akuma in Paris. Another child targeted for their nightmares. Will the horror of Hawkmoth never end?

@BlueKnight: Another day of cute outfits by Sunshine! *Insert Picture* Today’s inspiration comes from Red Hood and Spoiler, both greatly admired by the designer and good for moving around shopping in. @JayBird was understandably happy. Also, seemed relatively incident free. The bullies were quiet, maybe too quiet. #sunshineofgotham #sunshinedesigns #gothaminspired #mustprotec #waynewatch

|

| @JayBird: @BlueKnight, leave me out of this. There was nothing worthy of reporting on anyways. #sunshineofgotham #sunshinedesigns #redhood #waynewatch

|

| @SpoiledBat: OMG that spoiler is too cute! I so wish I was there for that! I haven’t seen one of my favs before! She’s too cute! #sunshineifgotham #sunshinedesigns #gothaminspired #spoiler #mustprotec #waynewatch

|

| @AllSeeingEye: @SpoiledBat I still have yet to see my favorites. So at least you got one. And I’m not chaperoning again during the trip so I only had one chance. Cute outfits thoat day though. #sunshineofgotham #gothaminspired #mustprotec #waynewatch

|

| @OGWayne: Keep me updated on the bullying situation, glad to see she got a day off from it. I’ll keep my own eyes out. WE is everywhere. ;) #sunshineofgotham #sweetheart #sunshinedesigns #gothaminspired #mustprotec #waynewatch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, as I've seen, many of you absolutely adore Daisy. She is my sassy southern insert that I couldn't leave out once the idea for her formed. She's sweet as molases but can be sharp as glass so don't cross her. Well, I was wondering if it wouldn't be worth it to write an entire series of what's been going on from her POV. 100% Daisy and all the sassy remarks that she doesn't let out because she has manners. Let me know what you think in the comments. Tell me yes in some way if you want it, or no if you don't think you'd read that.
> 
> *Side note, if I get overwhelmed with yes's then it will still be a few weeks before I post it for the first time. I will update you all in the notes of this story if she is getting her own POV fic.


	9. WE Meet the Bugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna apologize for the late update. Late last week I was approved as a county volunteer and I immediately scheduled myself for shifts volunteering to vaccinate the populace against COVID-19. As a Nurse, no matter how low level my license, I want to be a part of the solution to ending quarantine and stopping COVID-19. Due to this I'll be off on my update schedule on week that I'm volunteering. Next week will also be one of those weeks, after that I'll have a couple normal weeks and then another week of volunteering. I'll let you know the week before from now on in the notes. Thank you for being so understanding and being such wonderful readers...fans? Hope you don't mind if I call you fans of my work.
> 
> In regards to the Daisy mini fic, I got an overwhelming yes so that will be in the works shortly as well. That one will probably be less regularly scheduled than this fic due to the current situation detailed above.
> 
> Finally, for this note, I will be going in for a dermatology appointment where I might be getting a cyst removed or I'll be told when we are removing it. This may delay the following weeks chapter as I don't know what I'll feel up to after that. It shouldn't be as late as this week though.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you all enjoy the chapter!
> 
> POV's in order are: Marinette, Chloe, Tim, Marinette

Come morning I smile despite having gotten up long before the sun and following a short nights sleep due to a kid having a nightmare in Paris and Hawkmoth using it to terrorize the public. It’s different for every kid having nightmares that gets akumatized by Hawkmoth. Some bring people’s nightmares to life vividly, some put others to sleep that’s unending, some bring their own nightmares and fears to life, no matter what form their terror takes upon becoming Hawkmoth’s pawn, they are a brutal force due to the pure strength of the emotions that come from being scared out of your slumber. On top of that, it’s always harder when it’s a kid, simply because I never liked fighting kids. That’s one of the reasons I always struggled with Mannon’s becoming the Puppeteer both those times so long ago and every other kid I’ve had to face. But that’s not for me to dwell on right now.

It’s time I show Chloe the surprise outfits I made for us. I wanted us to feel strong and confident today. Feel the most like us and the most capable to be able to handle anything life may throw at us. We may or may not find our questions answered at WE about where we will be interning. We may or may not find ourselves at the mercy of mean, crude, rude, jaded adults who will become our bosses and superiors that don’t have the confidence to take out their frustrations on the objects of their emotions. To protect us against all this onslaught of emotion, which we’re no longer used to allowing ourselves to feel, I designed outfits that should draw out the most confidence in each of us. While I would have considered wearing these to the first day of school, I felt the potential from the internships would affect us more than whether or not kids our age liked us. We’re used to being the outcasts at this point, that can’t hurt us anymore, but being rejected by our future and those in our future fields and goals could. So today, we are ourselves.

Our outfits are Ladybug and Princess Honey. I made some changes so that it can’t be easy to connect the dots, making the outfits homages instead of blatant copies just like I did with the vigilante outfits. I have a strapless sideways hourglass red top on that’s paired with a matching red skirt with black polka dots. The skirt had a straight tight waistband that was about nine centimeters before puffing out to a loose pleated circle skirt. I put a black petticoat underneath it add extra oomph, not as big as Chloe’s will be though, and accessorized it with pearl beads around the top and crossing for the second and third lines as they run into the yo-yo replica I made as a belt buckle fastened to the skirt. Finally, to keep it more in keeping with the school dress code I made a black jean jacket for it too, similar to Ladybug’s newer costume but the jean jacket reaches the top of the skirt’s waistband. I paired the outfit with knee high red boots that were almost lacy at the top with a V-shape in the front of the boots. The boots ankles were wrapped in the pearl beads as well. I also accessorized with a simple red choker necklace with a small golden heart connected to a red dangling jewel.

Chloe’s outfit is a dress with a golden yellow base color. The dress is mostly form fitting till it reaches the skirt which flares out with pleats similar to mine. Her skirt has two black stripes about four centimeters apart starting from the very edge of the skirt. I put a big and extra poofy white petticoat under Chloe’s skirt to make it extra feminine and princess like. The top had the similar almost lacy appearance along the top edge above the bust. Her dress is almost strapless as well but with a black strap connecting the white frills for sleeves to the dress. The straps were almost like a tie top in nature but went around the top edges of the point of the shoulder and connect to the dress in the back where the dress opens. Along the back are the same black stripes but with no dress underneath, at least not obvious dress. To keep it to dress code I put nude mesh along the back opening of the dress. At the waist of the dress is a replica of the bee miraculous without the comb part. I also made a purse to look like the stinger that Princess Honey has to paralyze our opponents. I paired her outfit with yellow heels. The heels had a black stripe where the foot enters the shoe in a V-shape like my boots. I also made little wing designed out of crystal to decorate the shoe. The straps of the heels were black and went up the leg almost like a ballerina but without crossing, held together with a zip up the back of the shoe. I also accessorized with a black necklace that had a gold heart and crystal wings dangling from the heart and matching gold and crystal earrings.

I smile looking at the outfits I set up on a couple dress forms. I go get Chloe so I can show her the surprise and we can get ready. I have to enter her room only to see her still sleeping. I can’t be surprised after last night. Since no one but hotel employee’s can get to our room and it was the middle of the night, we both went to deal with the Akuma, we had hoped it would make it faster and easier if there were four of us. It helped, but it was still one of my more brutal fights. This kid summoned his own fears, and monsters were definitely one of them.

“Hey Chloe, it’s morning. You need to get up so we can get ready. I have to show you your surprise outfit too. I know you’re gonna love it,” I gently shake Chloe as I talk to her.

“Mmm! Not now Marinette, give me five more minutes,” Chloe frowns in her half-awake state, clearly not fully processing what I said.

“Fine, if you don’t want the super cool outfit that I designed specifically for you then I’ll just have to find someone else to wear it and look awesome together with that person. No more MDC originals for you,” I smirk, knowing she’s awake enough to process what I said this time.

“The hell you will Dupain-Cheng. Just give me a minute to wrestle these covers and I’ll be over there to claim MY outfit. Your ridiculous utterly ridiculous if you think I’m letting you give that away!” Chloe starts awake at my declaration and starts wrestling with her covers that she’d been tangled in. Finally breaking free, she stands in front of me with an annoyed glare on her face. “You just said that to get me out of bed, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, but it worked didn’t it. Besides, you would’ve killed me if I let you sleep any longer cutting into your precious primp time. Especially after you see this dress,” I smirk, and she grins.

“Yeah, you’re probably right. Well go on, show me then,” she gestures for me to lead the way and I take her to my room where I staged the outfits for maximum viewing when I revealed them. I open the door and she squeals. “Oh my KWAMI! Those are too cute! And look perfect for our hero sleves…Wait, we’re gonna be ourselves for today? What if someone figures it out?”

“Chloe, I was once dressed as Ladybug without my mask in front of everyone and no one figured it out. These aren’t even relica’s. No one will figure us out. Besides, the detail of this bee only serves to further solidify the idea that I made you that replica of your old miraculous, even if it is the real thing,” I smile at her. “You like it? I would’ve left the back completely open for you, but I couldn’t cause of dress code. Sorry.”

“Sorry? Mari-bug it’s perfect! I love it so much. The white tulle under the skirt from the petticoat only serves to make the skirt almost look like it’s flying on wings and the bee motif is perfect. You even got my new shade of yellow! Thank you, Marinette, it’s perfect,” Chloe hugs me and says that last sentence softly in my ear.

“Of course. Now, go grab your outfit and get ready. Remember to keep enough difference from your normal look that it’ll be even harder to connect the dots. I don’t think anyone will, but better safe than sorry,” I return her hug and push her to start getting ready. I’m so glad that she’s happy with the outfit.

We both get dressed and start styling our hair and doing our makeup. I do my classic pigtails, just like I used to have as Ladybug but longer due to how my hair is now. I have long red ribbons tying my hair so they’re nice and long as they spiral on either side of my head. I also wrap each pigtail with the pearl beads and put two strands on my head like a headband. I do a red eyeshadow with and extravagant black eyeliner and red lips for makeup. I clearly look like a fan of Ladybug when I look at myself in the full-length mirror in front of me.

Chloe does the ponytail like she wears in her actual costume and curls a black ribbon into it. Chloe’s makeup is similar to her current light style but with some extra. She does golden eyeshadow with black eyeliner. The eyeliner wings out into three lines and has a few honeycombs along the crease in a dark bronze color as well as between the three wings. Her lips are a light pink with a shimmering lip gloss on top. She looks every bit like Princess Honey had I designed the costume and not Chloe’s heart. Her Miraculous sat in the same place as always and right where it’s worn by princess honey but is the same bobby pin with a bee at the end as it always is when dormant.

I smile when I see what she looks like and told Chloe that I was going to start instilling doubts from the class by making it obvious that she’s not always right. To do this, I’m gonna meet them at WE instead of going with everyone. I told her I needed her here to reassure Daisy that they weren’t leaving me behind and that I wouldn’t let her convince me otherwise. I also let Chloe know that I’d be leaving word with the desk that I was going for coffee if anyone bothered to check on my whereabouts. Knowing Lila, she’ll tell everyone that I’m just late as usual and say it would be wrong to hold up the tour and the company due to my chronic tardiness. But instead, I’ll be there before anyone else. Chloe was reluctant but let me go but, in the end, gave up in trying to convince me. I’m Ladybug and I have three Kwami with me. I’ll be fine.

I decide to actually stop and get coffee since I’m so early and there is a nice-looking café on the way to WE from the hotel. A quant shop with sweet décor and a homey feeling. I decide this is the best place to fuel up with the sweet sweet anti-sleep juice called coffee. And while there I happen to run into a slightly familiar face. The man who drove me to the museum on Monday when I was left behind. Tim Drake, Co-Ceo of Wayne Enterprises. What are the odds?

~.~

When Marinette left to go get coffee and meet us at Wayne Enterprises I resigned myself to being left alone with our class because she’s right, Daisy wouldn’t believe anyone else. And Lila will be proven fallible. So, I bite my lip and go eat breakfast here at the hotel. They have pretty good food, I don’t know if it’s better than my daddy’s hotel or not but it’s good either way. At this point my only option is to wait, and wait, and wait, till it’s finally time to go and Daisy to arrive and take us to our destination.

When Daisy does finally arrive she does her head count like normal, but once again, Marinette is missing. “Where’s Miss Dupain-Cheng?”

I walk up to quietly explain the situation. “Ma’am, Marinette went to get coffee and said she’d meet us at Wayne Enterprises. I couldn’t convince her not to go, or to at least bring me along. She told me you wouldn’t believe anyone else.”

“Well, she’s right, but did she leave word anywhere else? What if the teacher noticed for once?” Daisy asked me and I smile.

“Yeah, she left word at the front desk in case anyone asks about her,” I reassure her of Marinette’s responsible nature.

“I bet she’s running late, again. Miss Daisy, is it really fair to all of us, or the company for us to wait for one student who has a habit of being chronically late? I’d hate to waste the companies time just because Marinette can’t remember the time we were leaving,” Liar-la calls out and I barely manage to avoid miming gagging, there was no one here to enjoy laughing about it with.

“We will be leaving, but only because she left word that she’d be meeting us there and lord knows that girl can be stubborn sometimes. Come on then y’all, Wayne Enterprises waits for no man or woman,” Daisy ushers us to the bus and Lila gives me a satisfied smirk thinking she’s won somehow. Ha, she’s in for a surprise. Marinette will be there already by the time we arrive.

~.~

“May I sit here with you?” I look up from my computer when I see someone stop by my table and ask me a question. I was gonna tell them to fuck off till I saw who it was.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng. I didn’t expect to see you here, I shouldn’t be running into you for at least another hour at WE,” I smile at the young girl, gesturing for her to take a seat.

“Please, call me Marinette Mr. Drake,” Marinette smiles brightly at me, once more bringing the sunshine to Gotham. Our little Sunshine.

“Then I insist you call me Tim. Most do. I see you’re in another fun outfit today. Though I can’t say I recognize the inspiration for this one,” I comment in a friendly manner.

“Oh, yeah you probably wouldn’t. This is based off the main hero from back home. I wanted a little extra confidence for touring my future place of work and figured nothing better than the hero of Paris who keeps us all alive. No casualties yet,” Marinette laughs a little. It seemed a little forced and nervous, but also somehow proud at the same time. “Chloe is dressed as one of the other Team Miraculous members. Princess Honey. You’ll probably hear gossip about how she used to be the Bee Miraculous holder, it’s true, but she totally would deserve it now. Now she’s just incredibly proud of her replacement who is doing so much good instead of letting the power get to them and revealing their identity.”

“Wow, Chloe used to be a hero?” I asked, astonished.

“Yup! She’s helped Ladybug a few times. She first got a miraculous by accident when Ladybug dropped it or something, but she got angry with her mom always dismissing her and calling her a nobody so she put on the miraculous and transformed. Sadly, Hawkmoth, the villain of Paris, used her anger and hurt and akumatized her then. Turning Chloe into a villain with the power of a miraculous. After that, she didn’t get her miraculous back for a while but when she did, she did whatever she could to help Ladybug protect all of Paris. Now that I look back on it, had Ladybug never stopped giving her the Miraculous, or at least talked to her about it, she probably wouldn’t have ended up being akumatized again and stolen the miraculous causing a huge issue, including revealing several of the other miraculous holders. Only Ladybug and Chat Noir remained a mystery. No one who was revealed that day was given a miraculous again. It’s sad, but it was done to protect them and everyone else. But now we have team Miraculous! So, it worked out pretty well in the end,” Marinette explained a bit about the situation which I’d only heard a little about from Stephanie and Barbara.

“Wow, that’s pretty insane. How come we haven’t heard of your heroes? You’ve heard of our vigilante’s,” I ask, trying to get as much information as possible.

“Paris is basically on a Media blackout. You have to be seriously looking to find out any information about the Paris situation. Or live there and have the Akuma Alert App that me and my class have. It tells us the moment that we are aware of an akuma attack, which is pretty quick, and informs the people of area’s to avoid or directions to the nearest akuma shelter. They were made after Syren. She flooded the city so there’s high ground shelters and below ground shelters. Too many people were unable to get out of the way of Syren’s water. Me and my classmates made it to the roof tops, but not everyone did. In fact, most didn’t. And not all rooftops were tall enough in the end. I think the body count was one point three million at least, maybe higher,” Marinette waves off her last statement like it was nothing.

“How can they keep a media blackout after over half the population died?! I thought you said there were no casualties yet!” I basically called out in shock. I wasn’t loud, but I wasn’t that quiet either.

“That’s right, there’s no casualties, but the body count has reached at least one point three million in one attack though. You see, when the attack is over and the day is saved Ladybug fixes everything, and that includes all the deaths. At this point the number of casualties would probably double the population of Paris if it weren’t for Ladybug,” Marinette explains further and takes a sip of her coffee. “Ahh, sweet sweet anti-sleep juice.”

“Ha!” I can’t help but to laugh as I hear that. “You’re too young to avoid sleep. Trust me, don’t let yourself become ruled by coffee.”

“Heh, too late. Too many design ideas and other things tend to keep me up at night. Can’t help it sometimes, middle of the night tends to be one of the best times to accomplish things,” Marinette laughs and once again the sun comes out. I’m glad the topic took a happier turn.

“So how come you’re here when you should be at the hotel waiting on Daisy?” I ask her. Today is the worst day for the clas to be late due to Daisy being short during a headcount.

“Oh, cause I know my classmate was gonna at least try something today, and also this way I can start to prove she’s not infallible. She’ll probably say that I’m just running late and say something about how my ‘chronic tardiness’ shouldn’t be allowed to affect the rest of the class who were there on time. Probably include WE’s precious time as well. And say they should just leave me otherwise it wouldn’t be fair to anyone. She’s gonna say all that just to find me in the waiting room with coffee in hand when she arrives. Proving I’m truly not tardy anymore, even if she never really noticed,” Marinette explained and I grinned before checking my watch.

“Then we should probably start heading over there. The bus should be arriving at the hotel right now and I don’t wanna miss this,” I smirk at her before we get up and walk the short ways to WE. There’s a reason I like this coffee shop, and now I just like it more, cause it’s now the place I got to talk to sunshine.

~.~

Upon arriving at WE with Tim, I say Dick heading over to the front desk. Clearly preparing for the tour. “Hi Dick!” I smile and wave at him and he grins before he notices I’m practically alone.

“Hey! Good to see you. But…where’s the rest of your class and why are you with Tim?” Dick asks me, clear concern written on his face.

“I’m starting phase one of my plan to deal with Lila…start proving she’s fallible. She’ll have said that I’m not in the lobby waiting for the bus cause I’m late, only for the class to find me here with my luxury coffee waiting on them,” I grin.

“As an ex-cop and the head of security here, please don’t do this again. Gotham is way to dangerous for a young girl like you to be wandering around alone. But as a petty bastard, I’m loving it,” Dick grins at the end and I smile back. “I don’t recognize the outfit today. Who are you?”

“I’m the leader of the heroes of Paris, Ladybug, today. Like the others it’s just a homage to her, not a copy. Which is good. That could be a bit hard to do in public without being her,” I chuckle at my own secret joke.

“Heh, I get that. Feel free to wait. I’m just gathering your badges for the tour. You’ll just have simple lanyards for today. Things will get specialized when you’re all assigned your internships,” Dick chuckles a little himself. “I look forward to seeing Chloe’s outfit today and getting another picture. I’m kinda collecting them at this point. ‘Can you get all the fun Marinette originals. Try to collect them all!’ Something like that.”

“Haha! I’m sure she’d be fine with a picture. We both adore the heroes we dressed as today. Gonna be pretty hard to get next weeks though. We have two more outfits each, all based off of Gotham’s vigilante’s. But you’ll have to wait and see what they are,” I wink at them as I laugh.

“We look forward to it. We’ll have to force Damian to take picture’s for us if Daisy doesn’t do it,” Tim smiles.

“I’m sure Little Bird wouldn’t mind…if we help him smuggle a cat or something,” Dick chuckles and Tim joins a little.

“He likes animals then?” I ask.

“Likes is an understatement. Our house is practically becoming a zoo at this point. Heh, but we wouldn’t have him any other way,” Dick smiles gently, showing how much he cares for his little brother.

“Well, that sounds pretty great to me. I love animals,” I smile back before going to wait for my class who would be showing up any minute.

When my class shows up I get up and walk over to them. “Hey guys, glad you all made it in time.”

“Barely with this little stunt you pulled. We were gonna be held up waiting if Lila hadn’t convinced that Daisy woman to let us get going,” Alya states with her normal attitude and I sigh.

“Lila didn’t do shit! I told Daisy that Marinette wanted to get some good coffee and would meet us here. She came cause I told her we weren’t leaving Marinette behind,” Chloe crosses her arms, clearly annoyed.

“I thought you were running late and I didn’t think it would be fair to the company or the class if we waited for too long for you to arrive. I hope you don’t mind that I advised her to leave without you Marinette,” Lila says, acting like she feels bad to get the attention off the fact that I was never late in the first place.

“I left word that I would be meeting everyone here and Chloe told Daisy like I asked so really, I’m glad you all left without me. Kept me from having to wait longer,” I smile, knowing that some of them had to have figured out that she was clearly wrong about something this morning.

“Now that that’s settled. Marinette promised me a picture of the two bug themed heroes and I’m here to collect before we get started. These outfits are just too cute! To die for! Well, if I wore dresses and skirts,” Dick grins and I smile as we pose for our picture.

Once we were done, Dick began handing out ID passes and explaining the rules and procedures for the day. Funny enough, they have a bullying policy in WE. Daisy quickly had excused herself after they arrived, saying something about stupid CEO’s not functioning without her. As Dick was talking, Alya slid up next to me so she could talk loud enough for me and the class to hear but she clearly had hope that Dick couldn’t understand as she switched to French.

“I can’t believe you and Chloe are daring to wear outfits connected to our heroes. I almost get Chloe, dressing as her replacement, but you have no right to dress as Ladybug. She’s a hero who protects Paris, you’re just a bully who picks on Lila,” Alya practically spits at me in French.

“Well, considering she has been at least trying to pay attention and not deciding to talk over the explanation of how things are gonna go today from your tour guide, I’d say she has more integrity than you at the very least. As for her wearing this outfit, it fits within dress code and looks very nice. You do not get to tell her not to wear something cause you disagree with her wearing it, that is considered bullying Miss Cesaire. Please take care to avoid such actions in the future as bullying is not permitted within WE,” Dick replies in perfect French, clearly proving he understood every word. Alya at least had the good grace to blush, apologize, and step away sheepishly. We’ll see where this lands me later. I have a feeling I’ll have some bruises soon.

@BlueKnight: I got a great pic of sunshine’s outfits today. Apparently, they’re the heroes of Paris. Don’t know much about that though. *Inserts picture* #sunshinedesigns #sunshineofgotham #sunshinehasbullies #bulliesaredumb #thoughtididn’tknowfrenchdespiteguidingafrenchclass #mustprotec #waynewatch

|

| @CoffeIsLife: I actually got to learn about those heroes. Apparently the one called Ladybug, sunshine’s outfit homage, can fix everything and bring everyone back to life after an attack. I have no idea how I’ve never heard of this when apparently more than half of Paris died once. #sunshineofgotham #sunshinedesigns #parishasheroes #parishasdiedmultipletimes #gonnadoresearch #sunshinehasbullies #sheputthemintheirplace #pettymomentfromsunshine #mustprotec #waynewatch

|

| @OGWayne: I’ll want to know more about this Paris situation. We’ll talk later. In other news, the sweetheart was petty? #sunshineofgotham #sweetheart #sunshinedesigns #sunshinehasbullies #pettysunshine #mustprotec #waynewatch

|

| @CoffeeIsLife: She went for coffee on her own earlier knowing that the liar/bully would claim she’s just running late and try to convince them to leave without her since it would be unfair to waste their time and the company’s time. Sunshine was here first. #sunshineofgotham #sunshinehadhelp #daisyallowedduetosunshinesfriend #pettysunshine #mustprotec #

|

| @AllSeeingEye: @CoffeeIsLife, I’ll help you research. I’m quite interested myself. How do they keep it quiet and still have tourists? I need to know more. #sunshineofgotham #parishasheroes #pettysunshine #mustprotec #waynewatch

|

| @JayBird: Man, this sounds hardcore. Let me know what you nerds find out. I don’t have the brain power to research that hard about something. That’s why we have you two in the family. #sunshineofgotham #sunshinehasbullies #pettysunshine #parishasheroes #curious #sunshinedesigns #mustprotec #waynewatch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for reading the chapter, leaving so many amazing comments, and just generally encouraging me to keep writing. I'm sorry again about being so late but I posted as soon as I finished writing. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to leave comments as always. Thank you for all the positivity, it makes me so happy reading them and I'm glad I can take the time to reply. I'll always try to reply by the end of the week to any comments I receive. See you next chapter and in the comments!


	10. Wayne Enterprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for being so patient and understanding with everything that's delayed this chapter. Between my Dr. apppointment and volunteering and my regular work on top of trying to get back to school for my RN I just couldn't get myself to write. Finally I finished a chapter I've been working on for a couple days and am posting as soon as I did. It's currently 3 am on Monday where I am and as such I thought it appropriate to post right away since it's my normal day anyways.
> 
> Little update on the appointment: The cyst is gone and I didn't even need surgery for it to happen. No recovery time or surgical wounds for this girl. It was basically already gone so the Dr. gave me a steroid shot in the area to clear it. Other end of that is that a whole month worth of stress over it finally broke so I had to come down off of that.
> 
> Fun fact of me volunteering, If you go to the State Fair grounds in Phoenix on a Monday the last two weeks and saw a girl with wicked eyeliner, that was me! Hope symptoms are non-existent for you and that you had a decent time getting vaccinated even though I had to stab you with a needle.
> 
> You all have been so amazing in the comments and I have seriously felt the love. That's why I was determined not to be any later than I am today. Despite one really awesome commenter saying there's no such thing as a late update with fan fiction, I still feel so bad everytime I post after Monday (my time) cause everyone who is subscribed is probably looking forward to them and I do try and keep my updates regular for you all. If I didn't set a deadline for myself, this fic would never get finished. Because of this, I wanted to do something as a treat for all os you for bearing with me this past week. Check the notes at the end to see what that is. Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> POV's in order:  
> Marinette  
> Adrien  
> Dick  
> Marinette

The first few floors weren’t overly interesting. Low level employees and positions that aren’t exactly well known for the running of a company, though Dick made sure to tell us that they are just as important, if not more so, to have as any other position. Basically, the foundation of the company was in the lower floors, and some overflow from certain departments. There were a lot of cubicles in these areas and some offices for people who worked independently. There were also some really cool break areas that included full lounges with tv’s, bean bags, tables, charging stations, games, and all sorts of things. Wayne Enterprises takes pride in their care for their employees. On every floor there seemed to be a handful of quiet rooms and private rooms that are designed as places to go when things are just becoming too much, or stimulation is going to far. If you just need some quiet, maybe a place where no one is going to disturb you unless it’s urgent, then that’s what the quiet rooms are designed for. When you feel on the verge of breaking down from being overwhelmed from anything in your life, work or home, then you can go to a private room to calm down and collect yourself. There are also computers in each private room that connects directly with your supervisor if need be and allows you to inform them if going back to work isn’t a good idea that day. The supervisors will ask a handful of random control questions, simply to ensure no one abuses the generosity of the Wayne’s, and then will ask if you need your belongings brought to the private room you’re in by security or if you’re okay to go get them yourself. There is no doubt that the Wayne’s care about everyone in there employ.

As we get higher in the tall building, different departments show up. Electronics, sales, marketing, R&D, production, customer service, HR, management of external stores and other services, security, city security, and several others both shared floors in some cases or took up entire floors in other cases. We got through the first half of the building by lunch, which was taken in the middle floor of the building so it’s almost equidistant from everyone. The cafeteria took up an entire floor as well and it was designed to look more like a mall food court with the different options and food stalls. They have something from just about every major chain and some more. There is also a second elevator that comes directly from the first floor.

“Um, Mr. Greyson, where does that elevator go?” I asked, curious as I hadn’t seen it before. “Is it the executive elevator?”

“Ah, good question Marinette, no Mr. Wayne believes in using the central elevator just like everyone else, though some question if he doesn’t have some secret ways to travel through the building without being seen, that’s just rumors. That actually goes to the area on the first floor that I pointed out that none of you would be working there. What I hadn’t mentioned is that it’s a free safe space for teens and kids. There are a lot of homeless youth in Gotham as well as kids without the best homelife or without wifi that they need for school projects. Whatever the reason they are safe to come here, no questions asked, and head straight for that area on the first floor. That’s why you didn’t see much past the lobby on the first floor, that area takes up most of the first floor. They are all given automatic passes that give them access only to that elevator so they can come and get a warm meal as well. There are some beds, a lounge like you see on most floors but geared more towards youth, changes of clothes, tutors, and other amenities available for them. It started when Mr. Wayne noticed kids sitting out front of his building sometimes for the free wifi. We’ve even incorporated free and private counseling for those who need it and free medical checks. These are done on set posted days so the kids all know when the best time to come would be. That’s why there is an elevator on the opposite side of the building from the main one,” Dick smiles at me. “Alright everyone, your passes give you free lunch at any of the stalls that you want. We’ll spend an hour and a half here and you’ll be given these questionnaires to fill out so we can find the best place for your internships. At the end you’ll be getting a second questionnaire that will allow you to tell us which areas you are most interested in. HR will look between the two to help place you in the right areas. Keep in mind, we still have several floors and departments to go see so don’t set your hearts on anything yet.”

We all nod and collect our questionnaires as we go by him to get our lunches. I chose something easy but Chloe has more refined taste so it’s taking her a while to find what she wants and is willing to eat. That’s why I told her I’d get my food and find us a place to sit in the huge cafeteria.

~.~

When I got my food, I turned around and found Marinette alone with her food at a table near the edge of the room. I smile and make a bee line for her. I may be required to keep Lila happy, but that didn’t mean I couldn’t talk to Marinette and try to get her to apologize. That way she can come back to the group. She’s honestly been so selfish with this whole thing, but at least she’s stopped trying to prove everything Lila says as wrong. Even if Lila is lying all the time, she’s not hurting anyone. It’s selfish of Marinette to try and destroy everyone’s good image of Lila. Selfish, selfish, selfish! She may be an everyday Ladybug, but she’s not been acting as gracious as Ladybug. Ladybug would do what she can to make everyone happy, she saves the day and cheers up the victims almost daily. How Marinette can be so selfish lately is unknown to me, but it’s also really weird how she’s been hanging around Chloe so much over the last year.

I understand Chloe being selfish, she’s always been a bit selfish, the name Queen Bee fit her when she had a Miraculous because of this. But Marinette has been acting selfish far longer than she’s been friendly with Chloe. Chloe may be my friend, but even I know that she can be a big brat. So how can the angel be hanging around her so much and even be so selfish as to try and hurt Lila by revealing her lies. Just because she doesn’t like Lila. Just because she doesn’t like the lies. It’s so selfish. So selfish! But I can try to talk some sense into her. If she just apologizes to Lila, then we can be together. My father won’t disapprove if Lila agrees.

I sit down by Marinette and look at her, my signature smile on my face. “Hey, Marinette.” She starts as she looks up at me, she hadn’t noticed me approach. “Can we talk?”

“I don’t know, can we? I don’t think Lila will like you sitting and talking with me,” Marinette says evenly. She’s so small, so sweet, so delicate. The faint smell of candied strawberries wafts from her skin.

“Oh, come on. Lila’s really not that bad. And her lies really aren’t hurting anyone. Why can’t you just let it go. If you apologize then she’ll let you be welcomed back by everyone, though it will probably take time for them to trust you again, and you’ll get to be with me freely,” I scoot closer to her and grab her arm. “Come on, come and apologize to Lila. We can be together just like you want to if you do. I know you like me. Alya kinda spilled the secret a while back.”

Marinette tries to pull her arm out of my grip. “Her lies hurt me Adrien, and they will hurt everyone else one day.” I start pulling her up and she fights me. I don’t know why she’s being so stubborn. Stubborn and selfish!

“Come on Marinette. Stop being so stubborn. My father wants me to keep Lila happy, so I need you to apologize to her. Then she’ll be happy with you too and we can be together. I know you want to be with me. We belong together, you belong with me. You even said so to Alya, she’s your best friend so she would know,” I keep pulling trying to help her. “I know being hated by everyone bothers you, and if you apologize things can get back to normal. You need to stop being selfish and going against Lila just cause you don’t like her. Nothing is happening with us so you have no reason to be jealous, okay?”

“No Adrien. Let me go! Alya doesn’t know anything about me anymore cause she’s not my best friend now, Chloe is. And I may have had a crush on you at one point but that’s over now. I have no reason to apologize, especially when the only thing I’m guilty of is trying to show everyone the truth and disagreeing with Lila. I’m not going to apologize for trying to uphold the truth, and I shouldn’t have to. And I’m definitely not apologizing for things I didn’t do!” Marinette keeps her voice down, but her tone indicated when she was basically shouting at me. How dare she. She’s just another girl with a crush on me. I thought she was supposed to be my friend too but she’s not acting like herself. She should just do what I say. Stupid girl, stupid, stupid, stupid!

Before I can say anything else to finally convince her, multiple hands separated us. Two men held me back and one was checking out Marinette’s arm that I had been holding as I tried to guide her to go over to Lila to apologize.

~.~

My brothers Jason and Tim came into the Cafeteria to have lunch with me. Demon spawn would be joining in a bit once his latest charity meeting with the board and father ended. Tim got himself out of it saying he doesn’t know as much about the animal charities as Damian. We started talking by the entrance when we started noticing movement near the edge of the room. We brushed it off at first as simply someone going to sit down as we were still heading to one of our favorite food stalls, but an employee hurried over to us.

“You might want to intervene over there. That kid seems to be trying to force that girl to do something she clearly doesn’t want to, he’s pulling on her arm,” I didn’t even register who told me once I turned my head in the direction of where they pointed, the area with the movement earlier. Marinette was being yanked on by that blonde kid with bodyguards with him. Dumb move on his fathers part. I’m honestly shocked he hasn’t been attacked already since arriving in Gotham.

We don’t even look at each other as all three of us run over to yank him off of her. I start at his hand on her arm while the other two yank from under his arms. Once he’s off of Marinette, the words she said as we approached registered. “I’m not going to apologize for trying to uphold the truth, and I shouldn’t have to. And I’m definitely not apologizing for things I didn’t do!” What on earth was he trying to make her apologize for.

“Are you alright? Did he hurt you?” I ask her as I look at her already bruising arm.

“I’m fine,” she tells me quietly as she shrinks from his thrashing.

“AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH” the big oaf of a bodyguard must’ve finally noticed because he was charging at my brothers who were holding the blonde kid. I don’t give them the chance to pick who disarms him. The kid hurt someone I care about too, so I had anger to get out as well.

I thrust my arm out and catch him in the throat before he finishes making his approach and then sweep his legs. He’s on the ground gasping for air faster than someone could say no. I immediately rolled him over and zip tied him where he was so he couldn’t do anything.

“That won’t last long. I’ve seen him, just let Adrien go and he’ll stop going crazy,” Marinette puts a hand on my arm, startling me as she was suddenly beside me.

“Marinette what happened? Oh my…gods where did you get that bruise?” Chloe rushes over to her friend and sees the same bruise that I did. The jacket had been off when he grabbed her, probably didn’t feel like having it on while eating.

“I’m fine Chloe, Adrien just got a little excited trying to get me to sit with everyone else. Right Adrien?” Marinette leveled him with a wary yet somehow commanding stare.

“Yeah. I just thought if she said sorry, even if she didn’t think she should, then everything would go back to normal,” Adrien stopped fighting when she leveled him with that stare.

“That’s no excuse to grab her and start pulling on her arm hard enough to leave a bruise!” Jason wasn’t holding his temper well. Something is off about Jason’s temper right now though. His eyes always seemed to have a bit of a dangerous flash to them when this kid was near him. Marinette seems to have noticed as well.

“Jason it’s fine really,” she puts her hand on his arm and he seems to relax, just a fraction, but he relaxed none the less. “You guys should really let him go. Adrien, just grab your food and go sit with the others. Me and Chloe are more than content over here on our own.”

“You won’t be alone, Jason, your usual?” Jason looks at me somewhat shocked.

“We’re actually gonna just let the punk go?’ Jason looks pissed at the idea.

“We have to Jason, it’s not like you are one of the vigilantes. Unless she wants to officially make a report or draw up a charge, there’s nothing we can do,” Tim grits out and slowly lets Adrien go. “But we can keep our eye out and the second things start to appear uncomfortable for Miss Marinette we can intervene. I’m officially letting you tail her for the duration of her time in WE.”

“What the hell can you do?” Adrien spits at them as he’s finally released, and he fixes his clothes, the same brand I’ve seen him in all week.

“As the Co-CEO I can do plenty,” Tim turns to Adrien and levels him with one of his darker stares.

“My father is a CEO too. You wouldn’t want to sour your relationship with him,” Adrien sneers.

“Well, I’m head of security and I have no qualms with pissing off your father. If you continue to cause issues, I will revoke your security pass faster than you can say sorry. Your only internship options left will be off site and that’s assuming you don’t get deported for losing your internship,” I inform him. “Now, grab your stuff and get out of here.”

Adrien grunts and grabs his things. I uncuff the bodyguard and let him off with a warning that any action taken against me or my people will result in his deportation. WE has the power to make him unwelcome in the country and will make him unwelcome. He must approach situations calmly before he can act on our property or he won’t be allowed here. I turn to my brothers once they’re both gone.

“Jason, you stay with the girls, you need to cool down. Me and Tim will get your food along with us. Hope you ladies don’t mind some company for lunch. After what just happened, I don’t think we feel comfortable leaving you two on your own…unless you wanna open an official report so I can remove him from the building?” I smile my most charming smile at the girls and Marinette laughs, it’s good natured but lacking in some enthusiasm.

“Thanks. We’ll take the company. There’s no reason to get him kicked out of the building,” Marinette smiles at me.

“Alright, work what ever calming magic you have on Jason or he might be removed for his safety anyways,” I smirk and her expression falters as she stiffens for a second before she laughs again. This time was completely awkward.

“Haha, funny. Thanks, I think we both know it’s no magic though. Some personalities are just more naturally calming to others. Hahahahahaha,” Marinette continues laughing that strange awkward laugh until Chloe elbows her in the side.

“Heh, yeah. Good one,” Chloe adds before pulling Marinette back to the table. Me and my brothers nod and we leave Jason behind.

“Text Bruce. I’ll handle the order while you report what just happened,” I told him.

“You technically work for me, remember?” Tim smirks as he quirks an eyebrow. His phone already out.

“Here maybe,” I smirk back. “Let’s not forget which one of us is the little brother here. Though I have to say you wear the stable mask surprisingly well. No one would know you’re worse than the bat himself in some respects.”

“Oh, shut up,” Tim’s already tapping away on his phone and I notice him pulling up Barbara’s contact as well. I leave it knowing he’s probably having her do deep research on Adrien while he’s away from his computer. By force from me and Bruce I might add.

~.~

I continue to eat my food after shrugging my jacket back on. No reason to have everyone staring at the hand shaped bruise that was forming on my arm. I lay my head on Chloe’s shoulder to reassure her for a moment after I see she’s still upset and I smile at Jason. I don’t know why I hadn’t seen it earlier, but the magic of the cat miraculous is hanging around him like a magical scar on his soul. It’s a lot like Adrien’s but different at the same time. I don’t think he’s ever held a miraculous, but I do think he’s been affected by one. That’s probably why his eye’s flashed with Plagg’s power and destructive desire. He wanted to kill Adrien, and Adrien’s presence is what drew that out. I’ll have to figure out why Jason seems to be similarly affected, but apparently worse. Adrien will heal. I saw his soul, I got to him just in time, but Jason’s soul appears to be scarred more severely.

I discovered this Guardian ability not too long after taking away Adrien’s Miraculous and landing here in Gotham. I can read people’s aura’s and, if I concentrate, see their souls. It’s still more vague but when the soul is touched by Miraculous Magic it’s easier to see. Adrien’s soul will always be easy to see and always be tinged green because of his time as Chat Noir, but Jason’s soul was different. There was a similar red to mine glowing in the center of a darker red soul that had black marbling and a big green slashing scar across the whole thing. Again, the only reason I can see it so well is the Miraculous Magic. I can see Chloe’s soul and my soul just as well when I focus, though I need a mirror for my soul. Chloe’s soul is a swirling white and gold with some black cracks scattered lightly throughout. My soul is a glowing light red that fades to pink around the edges with some white shining brightly from the core. I noticed this after the day at the Museum. The conversation I had with Chloe made it easier.

We continued chatting during lunch and filling out our questionnaires that Dick had given the class, despite Dick insisting the two of us were fine and didn’t need to. I told him I didn’t need the class to see me not doing something assigned and using it against me and Chloe just followed my lead on this one. We drew support from each other the entire time after that incident with Adrien.

After about thirty to forty minutes the guys look up and wave to someone, Damian stands next to me moments later. He’s fast and pretty quiet. Like a cat, he approached without me hearing a thing. It startled me a bit, not as much as it would have if they didn’t wave at him, but still.

“What are you three doing over here? I would’ve thought you’d get your own table like usual,” Damian said in a very flat tone, clearly not caring but also not currently understanding.

“We would’ve but there was an…altercation earlier. We thought sitting with Marinette and Chloe would be for the best because of it. Especially after the bruise we saw from it,” Dick replied, clearly the most outgoing of them all.

“Hm,” Damian hums and nods towards a nearby food stall. They all nod and he quickly grabs some food before coming and sitting down next to me, Chloe had taken the aisle seat much to my dismay. And seemingly Damian’s as well.

Damian lifts his eyebrow at his brothers and they just say the word “later” and he nods. Weird. Guess since they’re all brothers they know each other really well, so words aren’t always necessary to communicate.

“I mean it Marinette. You don’t need to deal with the questionnaire if you don’t want to. As the contest winner you get to go to whichever internship you’d like. You were chosen for your abilities and personality already. We know you can handle any position, even if you were my intern,” Tim tells me, smiling.

“That may be, but I’ve gotten more than enough special treatment. I’m happy to jump through the hoops with everyone else,” I giggle at their insisting that I don’t have to fill out a small questionnaire. “It’s not that big anyways.”

“Don’t bother. Once Mari-bug has set her mind on something there’s no changing it. The heart is pretty similar in her case. It took a lot to change her hearts desire too,” Chloe pokes fun at me.

“Oh ha-ha. It’s not my fault that I fall hard. Besides, the important thing is that I did move on…even if the class clearly didn’t,” I roll my eyes.

“What do you mean?” Dick asks me.

“Oh, well…um, I guess you’ll hear about it anyways,” I sigh. “I had the biggest crush on Adrien a while back. Fell for him hard the first week we met.”

“You told me it was the second day you met, when he apologized and gave you his umbrella. He explained how he was trying to clean up my…ahem, uh, prank, and he was really sorry about the whole thing. Then thunder boomed and you were in love, like out of a fairytale,” Chloe nudged me and said the whole thing with a big smile on her face.

“Okay, yeah, the second day. Anyways, it wasn’t one of those cute crushes. No, I was a train wreck. I couldn’t speak properly when I talked to him, my clumsiness got out of control, and I practically stalked him. I feel really bad about that part. But I didn’t know how else to express my love, let alone how to confess. I tried multiple times. To this day he thinks the scarf I gave him is from his father. I tried so many times, and almost lost out on the chance for a really good friendship because I’d blindly get jealous of girls that got to be around him. I won’t lie, when I first took issue and suspected Lila and her lies, I was jealous cause she was trying to get close to him. But that jealousy only made it easier for me to see through the lies. Now, my head’s been clear of that for a while and I’m still positive that she’s a liar and manipulator. I wouldn’t be shocked if even her own mom doesn’t know the extent of her lies,” I finish explaining and most of the guys looked like they felt bad for me. Damian just looked angry.

“If he believes her over you than he’s just stupid,” Damian comments and his brothers look a little shocked. I chuckle.

“Thanks. He doesn’t believe them though. Most people around Lila do, but after the first time she was proven a liar, he never believed the lies again. But he did ask me not to reveal her lies. Said that in time things will work themselves out and that the lies weren’t hurting anyone in the meantime. Now, he’s been told to keep her happy by his dad and has to stay on her good side for whatever reason. He does still stand by his idea that her lies aren’t hurting anyone. I try to tell him that they hurt me…but he doesn’t listen. In the last couple years, he’s been getting more and more like the man you saw earlier today. He used to be so sweet, now, he kinda scares me a bit. I know I could fight him off if I really wanted to, but the absolute darkness in his eyes throws me off,” I shrug.

“Opposite of your light. It makes sense it would throw you off. If you ask me, he deserves a good smack to the head,” Dick smiles gently at me.

“Of course, you’ll probably hear some distorted version of this from Cessaire and Liarla over there. Cessaire told Adrien, and anyone in the class who didn’t already know, which wasn’t that many, about Marinette’s crush on him. They act like it’s still a thing and that Marinette bullies the sausage haired bitch because of it out of jealousy. Liarla has told Marinette that she won’t let her have any of her friends until she apologizes for all this stuff that she claimed Marinette did and begs for forgiveness in front of everyone. Ultimately, she wants a submission from Marinette who is the main one who sees through her lies, so she wants her serving next to her because she’s smart. After all, if she had Marinette on her side supporting her and her lies, she’d be just about unstoppable. Especially after Adrien previously gave her the nickname of our everyday Ladybug. If Lila supposedly got this everyday Ladybug to go back to being good and selfless, she’d be applauded as some amazing heroine of the class. Bringing back their good little Marinette who does anything anyone asks without complaint and helps everyone with everything no matter her own struggles or feelings and takes everyone’s crap and emotion dumps and…” Chloe practically started shouting before I cut her off.

“Chloe, it’s fine. I’m not helpless, and I certainly don’t mind helping people. Besides, I’ve started setting boundaries. Do you see them getting clothes anymore?” I ask her with a smile.

“Right, sorry Mari-bug. I just get really upset when I think about how you used to be treated…about how _I_ used to treat _you_ ,” Chloe hugs me and I hug her back. “God I was such a bitch!” Chloe is purposefully avoiding the use of the word Kwamii since we don’t know how good their hearing is, and we don’t want questions.

“Yeah, but now you’re my bitch,” I smirk and she laughs. The rest of lunch passes similarly, and we continue our tour. This time with Jason in the back with us, glaring at the rest of the class.

We go through all the floors and I get to see more departments as well. PR, some more senior management of any division that hasn’t made it to VP or that area, the legal department, the financial department, I was shocked to find a fashion design department (Dick said it was new and that they were still working on their first line), advertising, the board of directors, all the different VPs, and finally the CEO’s. Each department throughout the day explained a little about themselves and I already knew where everyone should go, but I figured I’d leave that to the questionnaires and the company to determine where everyone belongs.

“Alright, we are heading to our final floor which is one of the most open. Next floor is the top floor where both CEO’s offices reside. You’ll get the chance to meet Bruce Wayne and officially meet Tim Drake. Once they’re done talking with all of you, you’ll receive your questionnaires that are for you want to work. Everyone needs to put down at least one reference as if this were a real job interview. The reference can’t be your parents, siblings, or any one of your classmates. We’re looking for professional references, so your friends won’t be your best options. If you’ve never worked before you can use a teacher or tutor of some kind. And whoever you put down may be called over the weekend so be careful. There are a couple of departments that you’ll need multiple references, all professional, because we want to see if you’re up to the tasks of that department. The new Design department is one of them, as well as any executive management, advertising, R&D, and either security department. When you’re done with this last questionnaire of the day, you’ll give them to me and wait for Daisy’s say so on when you head downstairs. It’s getting pretty late, so security protocols for all of you are that you stay in your group and follow the adult’s directions. Your department will inform you of the rules of your internship specifically and what protocol is when the day ends. Alright, let’s head upstairs,” Dick explained all of this before calling the elevator to bring us up to the CEO’s floor. I’ll finally get to meet Bruce Wayne.

“Don’t worry, Bruce is very excited to meet you,” Jason leans down and tells me, he could probably sense my nerves. I give him my best smile in return, he was being nice, and I really appreciated it.

“Thanks!”

We get upstairs and two men stand not too far from the elevator. I recognize one of them as Tim and immediately look to the large man standing next to him. I’d recognize him even if he wasn’t standing next to Tim. Bruce Wayne was a tall and clearly muscular man with dark hair and bright blue eyes. If I didn’t know any better, I would swear that his sons were all his biologically. They all look very similar with black hair and light eyes. The differences were in facial structures and other small details. Sadly, before he even get’s the chance to talk to us, Lila decides this is the best time to start up more trouble.

@OGWayne: So excited that I finally get to meet the #sunshineofgotham in person today. Disappointed to hear that she was being harassed at lunch in my building though. Luckily, the Wayne Boys were there. #blondiebetterwatchout #sunshineisbullied #sweetheart #literalsunshine #definitionofpurehearted #mustprotec #waynewatch #keepingmyeyeopen

|

| @BlueKnight: OMG I was so surprised at the kid’s audacity! I almost had him deported right there. So glad that me @JayBird and @CoffeeIsLife were there to help. Kid had a strong grip, didn’t like seeing those bruises form on her arm. #sunshineofgotham #sunshineisbullied #morethanabully #physical #gavemecreepvibes #sunshinerelaxedthejayman #mustprotec #waynewatch

|

| @JayBird: I’m just waiting on the green light to rough him up a bit. Bastard deserves to lose that pretty little face of his. #sunshineofgotham #shunshineisbullied #blondiegonnadie #wannagetmyhandsonhimagain #totalcreepvibe #pervvibe #mustprotec #waynewatch

|

| @JayBird: Also @BlueKnight she didn’t relax me, I just don’t want to upset her, so I backed off a bit. #sunshineofgotham #shedeserveseverysmile #givingherreasonstosmile

|

| @CoffeeIsLife: Sorry Jay, she relaxed you. It’s cool though, she’s calming for everyone. She is the literal embodiment of sunshine after all. But on a more serious note, I seriously wanted to punch his face in. He’s so lucky we aren’t vigilante’s or he’d be beaten up and delivered to the police with a sign saying he assaulted someone. #sunshineofgotham #lovewhensunshinesmiles #sunshinessmilesbringthessunshine #sunshineisbullied #totalcreep #screwvibestherewasonlycreep #mustprotec #waynewatch

|

| @SpoiledBat: Boys boys, calm down. Maybe she will want to do the punching. Don’t assume she needs the rescue. #sunshineofgotham #girlscanbestrong #sunshineisbullied #mustprotec #onlycauseshecutenotfightingherbattlesforher #waynewatch

|

| @AllSeeingEye: @SpoiledBat is right. Maybe she was handing it her own way, she’s said she’d tell us when she wanted our help. In other news…I have the info you asked for @CoffeeIsLife. #sunshineofgotham #sunshineisbullied #girlscanbestrong #mustprotec #waynewatch

|

| @BlueKnight: If I didn’t see the near panic and the fear in her eyes then I’d agree. #sunshineofgotham #sunshineisbullied #kidweirdlystrong #allthreeofuspulledhimoff #mustprotec #waynewatch

|

| @IcePrince: The bastard is lucky I wasn’t there yet or he wouldn’t have gotten away without a beating. In other news @JayBird, my ‘self-defense’ weapons are sharp and ready to go when you are. #sunshineofgotham #sunshineisbullied #blondiebettersleepwithoneeyeopen #callingvigilantes #callingredhood #callingrobin #callingredrobin #wouldcallnightwingandthebatbuttheyarentdangerousenoughforthisone #blondiebetterwatchout #creepgoingdown #seeingred #shestillshookwhenigotthere #istnexttohersoifeltit #mustprotec #waynewatch

|

| @SpoiledBat: …WTF?!!! ^^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said earlier, thank you so much for being so kind and understanding about the chapter being so delayed. For being such awesome fans I'm posting another chapter later today after I get some sleep and slam it out in the morning/afternoon. I have tomorrow off and am not volunteering again until the 29th so this week and next weeks updates should be normal. Yes, this chapter was slightly longer too. All of this is because you all have been the most awesome fans a girl could ask for. Check back around 10-11pm Arizona time (the only state without daylight savings (;) for the next chapter! 
> 
> Also it has come to my attention that people would love art of the outfits and makeup from this fan fiction...sadly I'm really not great at art. Writing really is my best creative medium. My best friend minimicro is volunteering to draw the outfits to her best ability but I absolutely would love to see any that any of you would want to draw as well. If I get a compilation of the art for the outfits throughout the story then I'll post a bonus chapter at the end with all of them so you can go back and use them as reference if you ever re-read. Cause if you're anything like me, you'll re-read your favorite fics many times. And I like to think I'm at least someone's fav fic. Sorry if that sounded too conceited, not the intention but it is something I'd like to think, and not just cause I'm a LEO. ;)


	11. Akuma of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised the second update of the day! We're all caught up to my update schedule again and you all get two chapters in one day. Bear with me, I wrote the entire thing just this evening cause of ADHD. LOL! Hope y'all enjoy. Promise, there's more drama, more Daisy, and the rogues are coming.
> 
> POV's in order:  
> Marinette  
> Dick  
> Marinette  
> Tim

“Isn’t that the guy who walked in with Marinette earlier? Oh, my goodness I didn’t know she was so…close with an executive here. No wonder she felt so comfortable telling everyone she’s the contest winner,” Lila whisper shouted to the class in French. I couldn’t help the blush or the angry tears that were forming. She seriously implied I was sleeping with him.

“OMG, no wonder she. Well, are we really surprised since she’s Mari-slut,” Alya replied in French. She clearly forgot that Dick knew French.

“Ahem. I believe you were informed of the no bullying policy upon entering the building ladies. Your classmate over there has already been put on thin ice. I’d hate for you to join him,” Bruce Wayne announced in perfect French. Of course, he knew it too. That made sense. “Now then, I’m Bruce Wayne. The head of the Wayne family and one of the CEO’s of Wayne Enterprises. And this is my adopted son Tim Drake, the other CEO of Wayne Enterprises. I’ll have you know that we do take our bullying policies seriously. The only reason Mr. Agreste isn’t already removed from the building is that no complaint was formally made. Though many informal ones made their way to me since the incident at lunch today.”

Mr. Wayne leveled his gaze on Adrien who bristled at being treated like he wasn’t the Golden Boy for once. Tim cleared his throat and switched to English.

“Sorry, I’m not as fluently speaking as my family is. I have no doubt however that I will be by the time you all are heading home. You’ve all seen WE and what it has to offer. We have many stores under our brand, the hotel you stay in, and every department you have seen today. You’ll be getting a questionnaire shortly where you can inform us of where you’d like to work. The top three choices please. And follow the references instructions provided by Dick. Now for those of you still thinking about that little piece of gossip from a minute ago, allow me to put your minds at ease. Me and Marinette ran into each other by chance today. And I happened to be the one available to pick up Marinette and Daisy on the first day. Without a doubt Marinette is the contest winner, and we will not tolerate any of you bullying her for something she didn’t do. That includes the term, ahem, Mari-slut that you used earlier. Daisy warned us of that, and we won’t hear it again. One last chance Ms. Cessaire. One more instance of bullying from you and you’ll be bared from activities until we see fit. Ms. Rossi, same goes to you. You try to be more subtle, but those of us from Gotham can recognize cruelty from a mile away,” Tim explains in detail my defense.

“Yes, and on the note of Ms. Marinette’s winning the contest, I chose the contest winner myself and knew what she looked like before she arrived here today,” Bruce Wayne approached me. “Ms. Dupain-Cheng I want to commend you on your brilliant two-part essay that applauded your class and their achievements. Though I’m shocked to see and hear their behavior since your arrival. I expected all of you to be getting along as the good friends described in your essay. I’m disappointed to see how different they are.”

“Thank you, Mr. Wayne. I promise, they’re all better people than what you’ve been told. There are just…difficult circumstances surrounding their behavior and the situation. Also, I’m beyond honored to meet you Mr. Wayne. The foremost CEO of the world. I don’t care how much help you get from Mr. Drake, who is amazing in his own rights, you are the one who kept this company up for so long before he joined you,” I shook Mr. Wayne’s hand.

“I’m sure all my boys have told you to call them by their first name, feel free to do the same. Mr. Wayne is my father, I prefer Bruce. May I call you Marinette?” Bruce smiled a charming smile and I returned it with fervor.

“Of course, Mr. Way- I mean Bruce,” I return the handshake and he nods before he pulls back.

They explained a bit about what the CEO does and then turned to Dick who started handing out questionnaires. Murmurs could be heard throughout the room from my class but they at least stopped attacking me loudly enough that someone else would hear. As it is, I can only hear it because of my enhanced hearing from being a Miraculous Holder for so long. Chloe has a couple more years before she has this hearing out of the suit.

“Marinette is such a slut…”

“I can’t believe Marinette got so cozy…”

“Marinette has changed so much…”

“Marinette….so selfish…”

“Such a bully…”

And on and on it went. There was so much gossip about how horrible that at this point I’ve begun tuning it out. I looked at my questionnaire and thought about where I’d like to be best. I decided the most fun would be the design department, the most practical upper level management, and the easiest fall back would be sales of some kind. Whether store or the department, I didn’t care. Then I remembered I’d need references, professional ones. I could put teachers but they don’t think as highly of me right now. I sigh and decide I’ll have to give my actual business references. Jagged Stone, Clara Nightingale, and Chloe’s mom would be my best supporters. I’d put Penny but she’s Jagged’s assistant so it would be practically putting the same one twice. I decided to ask Dick a question about the references.

“Hey, Dick, how many references would you want for design or upper management?” I ask him and he looks at me a little surprised.

“Well, we’ve seen your designs a bit, but they wouldn’t work well in most department stores across the nation without being special occasion wear. We’ll need at least three people that can confirm that you are up to the task in Design. And I’d want at least one more that isn’t design related for the upper management. I doubt we would have any issues for you, but those are two departments that might be difficult, so we want some decent references,” Dick responds and gives me a smile at the end. “Though I’m sure you’d be able to handle them.”

“Heh, thanks. I’m almost done then,” I think hard. Who could be a decent business reference? And then I remember. Nadia Chamack! I babysit her daughter Mannon all the time! I quickly put her down and then hand him my paper and smile.

Just as I finished the Akuma alert went off. Crap! This was literally the worst place for that to occur. I look around and find the one area that would hide the light from my transformation or voyage. I nod at Trixx who puts a cover over me and puts up an illusionary me. This one would be harder cause she’d need to have me respond if I’m talked to. I run around he corner and immediately transform and head to Paris, only to be horrified from what I see.

~.~

The students alerts go off and the room bursts into a frenzy. Chloe just walks over to me to allow me to watch while Marinette went to the corner and sat down. I feel bad seeing how uncomfortable she is with most of the class and knew we’d want to watch over Chloe’s shoulder so she tried to hide in a corner.

“Dad, check this out. This is what we told you about. T-Bird you’ll want to see too,” I call them over and Tim slides in upfront so that the tall two of us were in the back looking over shoulders.

What we saw was horrifying. All those dead bodies, so much blood, I have no idea how many have died already. Above some of the bodies seemed to be floating a ghostly version of themselves with red eyes dripping blood and white translucent bodies. In front of the camera was a news woman who seemed to be absolutely terrified.

“This is Nadia Chamack, I bring you, live, to the scene of the latest Akuma attack. She calls herself Mother Banshee. When she screams at you, you will shortly die a bloody and gruesome death and become one of the ghosts in her army as she goes to take everyone’s lives. We’ve already reached 1 million dead. This is the highest number of cases since Syren and is not looking like it will slow down despite our brave heroes attempts. Oh! Here comes Ladybug! Her and Princess Honey have been away on intense training all week and are expected to for several months. But as promised, Ladybug returns with every Akuma attack, with the promise to collect Princess Honey should she be needed. Now for the question on everyone’s minds, how will Ladybug win this AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Nadia Chamack cries out as the Banshee’s scream hits her, allowing us to see her basically pulled apart right in front of the camera. The camera then dropped as the camera man screams as well, more blood sprays from behind the camera this time. The camera however had the perfect view now of Mother Banshee.

Ladybug had called out Nadia’s name when she was hit, regret for not reaching her in time covering her face. She turns to the Banshee and has a look of determination on her face as she joins her comrades. You can’t hear them unless they truly shout, but it’s clear that she’s being brought up to speed. She sighs and looks down. A look of uncertainty on her face for a split second before she looks up and glares at the Akumatized woman. She then shouts out her activation phrase for her powers and looks around determined to end this before any more lives could be lost.

Soon Ladybug springs into action clearly telling her comrades pieces of her plan in order that she needs them. After about thirty minutes of fighting and fining the right opening, they had Banshee tied up and gagged so she can’t scream. Finally, Ladybug grabs a necklace that she’s wearing and smashes it to the ground. Out of the necklace comes a dark purple butterfly. She de-evilizes it, as I’ve learned she calls it, and calls out her Miraculous Ladybug. In a flash, waves of ladybugs filled the screen and healed everyone, the next instant, Nadia Chamack is standing there as if nothing had just happened to her, microphone in hand.

“Ladybug! Ladybug! The people want to know, how many dead this time? Did Banshee break Syren’s record?” Nadia asks Ladybug who takes a deep breath clearly seeming weak.

“I hope she fucking did! Maybe people will leave Ondine alone then finally!” the tall jock of the students cries out, clearly angry over something.

“As you know Nadia, Miraculous Ladybug not only heals all damage done, but it will also tell me the number of souls lost in an attack that I revived. I’m sorry to say…today we lost one million two thousand and sixty-two souls. I urge you all, if you haven’t already, please fortify your homes and immediately seek shelter when an Akuma attacks. The less lives we lose, the better. I know I can bring them back, but I’m truly sorry for all the mental scars that come from losing your life even once in an Akuma attack. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get back to Princess Honey. Stay safe, Nadia,” Ladybug swings away and Nadia turns back to the camera.

“There you have it, folks. The highest number of lives lost from an Akuma since Syren drowned half the city. This was Nadia Chamack, don’t be bemused, it’s just the news!” The feed cut off and everyone stood in silence for a minute. That had been such a horrifying scene that unfolded in front of me. I can only imagine what it was like from the beginning.

~.~

I find a safe place to hide and de-transform. I had healed from the blows I’d taken as well but that many lives to bring back is taxing. I begin to cough violently as soon as I’m in my civilian form. Blood, that’s blood on my hand. I sigh, I can’t go back to the tour. It’s a good thing I already turned in my questionnaire. I texted Chloe that I’d meet her back at the hotel and to have Trixx continue the illusion till the elevator doors close. I felt bad, but it’s what I had to do. If I went back, they’d insist on the hospital when I didn’t need it. I’d be fine in a few hours. I am just taking the feed back from reviving so many people without a partner to wield the cat Miraculous. I had a similar experience with Syren. What I hadn’t known at the time was that it meant that Adrien wasn’t meant to hold the cat Miraculous. I’d be tender and weak for a couple days but would be fine by the time we had school and our first day of internships.

I use Kaalki to get back to the hotel room and receive Chloe’s reply just as return to being Marinette once more. She said she’ll keep everyone distracted enough not to notice the illusion and that she’d see me soon cause the class was being hurried to finish their questionnaires due to it being so late now. Thankfully, that meant I was able to collapse on my bed and sleep. Sleep was better than coughing up blood.

I woke up the next day, hungry and still tired. Chloe took care of me and we dubbed this weekend a girls relax weekend. Which is good because I certainly couldn’t do much more for today. We spent the weekend ordering room service and watching movies together. Chloe didn’t ask me once how I was doing because she knew the answer. At this point, Chloe knew me well enough to know how much losing so many people affects me. Instead, she kept me distracted with chick flicks and cheesy romance. She also handed me the numbers that the Wayne’s had given my illusionary self and told me who was who. I have to say, she’s unbelievably helpful at times. There was a time I never would have dreamed that this would be us. And thankfully, our quiet weekend in also meant that I couldn’t get the beating that I’m sure Alya wants to give me. I’ll probably get it at school instead. And Lila will probably add insult to injury. Literally and figuratively. It’ll be so ‘great’.

~.~

Dick had given me Marinette and Chloe’s questionnaires. I saw Chloe wanted Hotel Management, so I simply sent her down the chain and approved her for Hotel Management. Since her dad ran a hotel this was a no brainer. Marinette however was a different story. She wanted design or upper management. While I’m sure she could handle it, I would be remiss if I didn’t at least check out one reference for her. I decided I would be easy and just call the first number. Dick was in the room with me, and the entire family was on the very open floor. Daisy had been excused for the day when she took the students home. I dialed the number and waited to get an answer.

“Hello,” was the simple reply. I look at the name on of the reference. J. Stone…weird. Two of the names are missing first names past the initial.

“Hello, sorry to be calling so late in the evening. Is this Mr. Stone?” I ask and the other end of the line seemed to shift.

“Yeah, but you can just call me Jagged, Mr. Stone sounds so formal. What’s this about?” Jagged…Stone…Oh My Fucking God! It’s Jagged Stone!

“Please hold one moment,” I mute myself and couldn’t help but to scream in excitement like a little fan girl. To be fair, it was Jagged Stone…so I was a little fan girl for the moment. Dick was so startled he threw himself against the wall behind him in his shock. My family ran in and I was just taking off the mute so I just held up a finger before they could ask me anything. “Ahem, of course, Jagged Stone. What an honor, huge fan, but um that’s not why I’m calling. My name is Time Drake and I’m calling from Wayne Enterprises. A Ms. Marinette Dupain-Cheng put you down as a reference for either the design or upper management departments as an intern. Do you know Ms. Dupain-Cheng? If so, please tell me what you can about her.”

My entire family looked at me in shock when I said Jagged’s name. I smiled like a kid on Christmas at them and made sure to pay attention to what was being said on the phone.

“Oh! Marinette! Yeah, course I know her. She’s practically my niece I’ve known her for so many years now. I insist she calls me uncle. How could I not when she’s just so cool and everything she does is just as cool. I actually met her when she made my signature Eiffel Tower sunglasses! Those were so cool! So, of course I had her design my next album cover too, and she nailed it! Who would’ve thought of scented stickers on music albums? Brilliant! She’s also done so much other stuff for me. She’d probably mad if I told you. Eh, but she applied for your design department so she’ll probably forgive me. If you wanna see some of her stuff, check out MDC. If anyone wants to get a commission from MDC, then you have to go through Marinette for the measurements. That’s all I can say,” Jagged was clearly very excited to talk about Marinette. “Penny, get me Marinette after this call! So cool being called as her reference! Any ways, we all good, man? Did you need anything else? If it’s for Marinette, I’ll do just about anything for that sweet girl!”

“Heh, no, thank you Jagged. I really appreciate you taking the time to talk to me about Marinette. And for the tip on how to check out her stuff. Have a good night Jagged,” I hang up the phone and take a deep breathe before addressing the questions of my family in front of me. “That was Jagged Stone, the Jagged Stone. I have his number in front of me.”

“You fucking screamed!” Dick yelled. “It scared the shit out of me. You just screamed out of nowhere man.”

“You’re lucky I didn’t do it again,” I smirk.

“Why?” Bruce asked this time.

“Because he implied that Marinette is MDC. Which makes sense with her initials literally matching the brand,” I explained.

“When you say implied. What do you mean,” Jason asked, clearly wary.

“I mean he straight up said that she wouldn’t like him telling me this, but that she’ll probably forgive him since she applied for our design department. Then he said if we wanted to see some of her work then we should check out MDC and that all commissions have to go through Marinette for measurements. That’s what I mean by he implied it. He wasn’t exactly subtle,” I explain further. “Also he said he insists she call him uncle cause they’ve known each other since she made his Eiffel Tower shades and she was such a cool girl.”

“AAHHHH! Oh my god, oh my god! This is so cool…I mean…whatever,” Jason blushes after he had his fanboy moment and cleared his throat. “Can’t believe you screamed just from talking to Jagged Stone.”

“Sure Todd. And you totally didn’t just fanboy from learning you’ve met MDC,” Damian smirks at their brother.

“Whatever Baby Bird,” Jason scoffed, and we all laughed, well Damian just smirked but still.

“Alright. I take it we can put her in both departments then. There isn’t enough work in the design for her to intern there alone. You can take her under you Tim. That way she gets plenty of design and business experience at the same time. Perfect for her future as the top designer of the world,” Bruce made the decision and I nodded, emailing HR. “Alright, I think it’s time we all go home. Alfred will have dinner waiting for us.”

We all nod and head to the manor. I’m particularly excited to work with Barbara on the information she dug up on Adrien Agreste. Then I’ll have one more piece of the puzzle to figure out how to help Marinette from the shadows. It’s clear the bullying is intense, and when she’s home she doesn’t feel she can let herself be emotional about any of it because of that terrorist. Honestly if she let herself feel those emotions at this point while in Paris, I bet she’d be even worse than today’s incident. So, I want to help her deal with these bullies now and then help her let go of all of her emotions when I’m done. She’s still holding them in because of habit at this point. A habit, the Wayne’s are already familiar with helping each other break.

@CoffeeIsLife: Seriously done with sunshine’s bullies. They called her a slut today because she walked into the building with me in the morning. Gah! In other news, she has some epic references for work. I’d share them but I’m pretty sure there’s a law somewhere preventing it. #sunshineofgotham #sunshinehasbullies #stillnothappywithblondie #falseslutshaming #stopslutshaming #sunshineknowsarockstar #mustprotec #waynewatch

|

| @BlueKnight: I know, I didn’t realize it before but apparently, they’ve been calling her a slut all week. Totally not cool! #sunshineofgotham #sunshinehasbullies #slutshamingisnotcool #stopslutshaming #especiallyfalseslutshaming #weallwannakillblondie #sunshinegotconnections #mustprotec #waynewatch

|

| @OGWayne: We’ll keep a close eye on her. I’ve already arranged with the school for her to be in @IcePrince’s classes, so we have eyes easier. #sunshineofgotham #sunshinehasbullies #sweetheart #hersmileisliteralsunshine #shedoesmakecoolclothes #mustprotec #waynewatch

|

| @IcePrince: Do not worry father. I’ll keep my eyes out for her. I’ll keep her as safe as possible. I’m sure @GoldenRetriever will help I’m sure. #sunshineofgotham #sunshineisbullied #willprotect #mustprotec #waynewatch

|

| @GoldenRetriever: I just checked out these tags, you know cause I technically live across the water, and damn! She’s coming to school on Monday? Totally helping. I got you friend. #sunshineofgotham #sunshineisbullied #firstfayofschoolyear #firstday #prettylittlesunshine #mustprotec #wouldsaywaynewatchbutimnotawayne

|

| @SpoiledBat: Awe! @GoldenRetriever, you are totally an honorary Wayne. You’re over enough you have your own room anyways. Makes you a part of Wayne Watch at the very least! #sunshineofgotham #sunshinehasbullies #deathtothebullies #honorarywayne #mustprotec #waynewatch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I wanted to thank you all for being such awesome fans. I couldn't have gotten this far this quick without you. And you are all so kind and understanding. It honestly means so much to me!
> 
> Once again, if you wanna do any fan art of the outfits described in this fic, please do! I encourage you bringing my vision to life! If I get a copy of your art, I'll put a compilation of all the outfits and art at the end of the fic so that everyone can see what you have made. Let me know in the comments how you all think would be the best way to send these to me! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the others!


End file.
